Las armas, las letras y tu corazón
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Komatsuzaki desea tomar a Natsumi como esposa, pero se resiste: "Dentro de tres días, todo su mundo sucumbiría en un caos de odios, traiciones y decisiones rápidas: el emperador Komatsuzaki II moriría en brazos de su hijo; el comandante Tokairin sería enviado al campo de batalla, en una trampa calculada,… … Mientras ellos, la familia Mitsuharu y su patrimonio, arderían en llamas…".
1. Natsumi Mitsuharu

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**I**

-¡Vamos, Yoriko: date prisa o me los comeré por ti!

-Señorita, se lo suplico: necesito aire...

La dama de compañía se sienta en una piedra, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La muchacha se le queda mirando, con cierto disgusto.

-Si me hicieras caso, no estarías tan cansada: deberías hacer más ejercicios. Estás tan delgada que vas a desaparecer...

-No se burle de mí, señorita Natsumi: Ud. tiene la misma contextura...

-Porque ejercito cada día con la esgrima: ¡desearía tanto que aprendieras para poder ensayar juntas!

-¡¿Está Ud. loca? Con lo despistada que soy, no dudaría un segundo que terminaría con una daga en el ojo...

-¡Eso sí que no!: tienes que estar conmigo hasta que muramos juntas...

La mujer se levanta un poco el kimono para poder humedecer los pies en la hermosa y azulina agua de la laguna: sólo por un instante. Hacía un calor infernal.

-¡Señorita Natsumi: no lo haga!

Natsumi se le queda mirando, con la ropa arremangada entre sus dedos.

-Y ahora, ¿qué te pasó?

-Señorita Natsumi, por favor: mire quién viene...

Natsumi levanta la mirada: iban, muy amenamente, una tropa de soldados que regresaban de la guerra. Caminaban en la cuesta del camino.

Todos reían y festejaban.

De pronto, escucharon unos gritos de allá abajo: Natsumi los saludaba alegremente.

Yoriko se coloca pálida al ver a la susodicha: empecinada en hacer tratos con gente que no era de su categoría, de su clase.

Peor aún: con hombres sedientos de una mujer.

-¡Señorita Natsumi, por favor!

-¡Ahg, Yoriko!: no seas tan prejuiciosa...

-¡Ud. no sea la despabilada! Vámonos de acá...

De pronto, un hombre de gran altura se les acerca, con una botella de licor en la mano.

-¡Muy buenas tardes, bellas doncellas!: ¿desean compañía?

Yoriko iba a refutar su propuesta, pero Natsumi se le antepone.

-Muy buenas tardes, buen soldado: felicito y alabo su labor en las líneas de combate.

-... Yo la felicito por sus buenas piernas, mi damita- le dice el hombre, a quien ya se les salían de órbita los ojos al ver las piernas semidesnudas y mojadas de Natsumi.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Si las viera ágiles en combate, déjeme poner en duda su elogio...- sonrió perspicaz, tratando de animarle para una batalla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!: ¡¿escucharon, muchachos?- todos sus compañeros lo acompañaron en la burla de las palabras de la mujer.

El hombre se le acerca hasta tenerla de frente: la toma del mentón, sin que Natsumi desviara la mirada.

-Escúchame bien, mocosita: dudo que vuestro rostro empolvado haya sufrido siquiera rasguño alguno, o que el barro se atreviera a posarse... ¿Sabéis el porqué?: porque no corresponde. Lo que corresponde es que Ud. chille como una quinceañera, y que yo tome lo que se me antoje de Ud.- el hombre va subiéndole la ropa, sin que Natsumi emita palabra ni quejido alguno...

-¡Mi dama!- iba a correr a salvarle, pero el brillo metálico la detuvo de un solo instante.

Ni dos segundos pasaron ante sus ojos: el tipo es tirado en el piso: Natsumi coloca fuertemente la pierna encima de su estómago, dirigiendo la espada hacia su cuello.

-¡No se pase de listo, soldado!: muy dama seré, pero no voy a permitir que me ponga un dedo encima...No le conviene meterse conmigo.

-Maldita ramera... ¡Ahg!- hunde la espada en la piel del cuello del hombre, sólo haciendo presión.

Los hombres intentan ayudarle, pero una carroza, a toda velocidad, llega al lugar, impidiendo el libre paso.

-¡Salga de allí, maldito engreído!- grita uno de los soldados.

De pronto, una sombra rápida mata al hombre.

Apenas y es visible un movimiento de capa: cuando éste toca tierra, ya se hallaba todo consumado.

Su cuerpo cae pesada y secamente al piso, ante la mirada preocupada y atónita de Natsumi.

Sólo quería asustar al soldado, pero la situación se va de sus manos.

Quita la espada del cuello del susodicho, quien corre del lugar lo antes posible.

Natsumi frunce la mirada: sabía de quién se trataba.

El hombre se incorpora: toma la espada y la saca crudamente de su pecho.

Sin misericordia alguna, de un puntapié tira por el barranco el cuerpo sin vida del soldado.

Cae a los pies de ella: Yoriko se oculta tras Natsumi.

-¡Tenéis que provocar disturbios en el camino!- se incorpora el hombre, con claras facciones de pertenecer a la realeza.

-... Era sólo una disputa: sabes que fue innecesario vuestro accionar...

-Soy el príncipe de estas tierras: descendiente de la más pura sangre... No permitiré que se me insulte.

-De la familia real de Nishimoto: el príncipe Kiohira Komatsuzaki.

Un joven de cabello negro: de ojos azul marino y regio porte. Facciones varoniles, pero con un oscuro tul en su mirada.

Miró a los soldados que recelaban sus actos: con un chasquido de dedos, uno de sus ayudantes le entrega una espada.

Todos ellos, ganosos, con gusto hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en la garganta aristócrata del engreído que había dado muerte a su compañero, pero un hueste no menor de soldados estaban cuidándole la espalda.

-¡Es suficiente, Kiohira: ninguno de estos hombres ha hecho sino enaltecer nuestro reino con su trabajo! Dejadles irse para descansar...

Mira hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, que envainaba su espada.

Sonríe, sarcástico: con un movimiento de manos, los soldados bajan las espadas.

-... Es por vuestra culpa: de no ser por vuestra porfía en hacer cosas que no le atañen y que ponen en peligro vuestra vida y la de vuestra dama de compañía.

-No es de vuestra incumbencia lo que haga o no con mi vida.

-... Por ahora: mientras sigas en el proceso de contraer nupcias. De lo contrario, tu familia cae en desgracia...- una sonrisa fría aparece en su rostro- y tú caes bajo mi poder...

-Mi señorita...- musita Yoriko, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-... Dejad de alardear de lo que no ocurrirá nunca: no voy a pertenecer a nadie...- responde Natsumi, apaciguando a la sirvienta.

-... Eso lo veremos- el príncipe endurece la mirada- No lograréis escaparos de mí.

El príncipe Komatsuzaki se aleja con su comitiva.

El carruaje se retira, ante las miradas de las dos mujeres.

De pronto, un caballo avanza hasta donde se encuentran ellas.

Era Benkei, sirviente de la familia Mitsuharu. Un jovencito veinteañero de aspecto menudo: de cabellos rojos y de mirada celeste.

-¡Ah, Benkei: qué bueno que viniste por nosotras!- Yoriko se le echa al muchacho a los brazos.

-Yoriko, mi señorita: los señores han preguntado por la tardanza de vosotras... Ud. sabe: su pretendiente ya está por llegar.

-¡Dios, es cierto! Estamos a jueves y todavía no he pensado en un plan para espantarlo: ¡Vamos, Yoriko: sécate esas lágrimas y vamos rápido a la mansión!

El muchacho mira de soslayo a la señorita: desde hacía ya tiempo, el jovencito había posado sus ojos en la hija menor de la familia Mitsuharu.

Era un tonto: a la muchacha no le interesaba en absoluto cuanto pretendiente se le mostrase, ¿cuándo podría imaginarse siquiera, que haría la excepción con un hombre de poca monta?

Le tiende la mano, para subirla a su propio caballo, pero ella se niega.

Toma las bridas de su caballo y se sube: Benkei lleva a Yoriko en su caballo y toman el recorrido a casa...

* * *

-¡Mi princesita hermosa: ¿por qué se ha tardado tanto?

El padre sale corriendo: aun con su cuerpo robusto parecía dotado de movimientos gráciles y ágiles.

Natsumi se abalanza hasta su padre y se le encarama del cuello.

-¡Papá, qué bueno verte!

-Ah, mi bizcochito: estaba muy preocupado por ti. Yoriko y Ud. tenían órdenes explícitas de llegar aquí a una hora decente...

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo- le contesta Natsumi, con una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

-¡Ah, princesita: cómo le diré que estoy enojado si me pones esa miradita tan linda!

-Eiji, querido: no mimes tanto a Natsumi. Esta jovencita tiene que casarse de una vez...- se acerca Mehoko, la madre de Natsumi.

-Estoy obligado a desposar a mi pequeña princesa, ¡no es justo!

-Nuestra "pequeña princesa" ya tiene veinticuatro años: es hora de que se despose...- va la mujer y abre una caja, dejando ver la hermosa prenda matrimonial- ¡...Y me deje, de una vez por todas, verle en este hermoso vestido de novia!

Los dos se quedaron mirándole...

Era así la cosa: Mehoro, su madre, estaba obsesionada con la idea de desposar a todo el mundo. Como su hija mayor, Miyuki, ya contrajo nupcias con el consejero del rey, el señor Nakayima, su única entretención era el traerle, cada sacro jueves, un pretendiente valedero de la mano de su hija.

Lamentablemente, y a cabeza gacha, tenían que aceptar, con resignación, que la mujer lo hiciera: no por darle en el gusto, no por darles razones y diversiones a la familia cada jueves...

Ya no les quedaba tiempo.

El rey, influenciado por las palabras de su primogénito, decretó una orden para la noble familia de Mitsuharu.

Un mes: un mes para que la menor contrajera matrimonio... De lo contrario, la familia entera sufriría al ver a la muchacha convertida en una de las tantas concubinas del príncipe: toda su honra se vería hecha pedazos.

Ese era el karma de su padre, la angustia de su madre...

... Y la negación de Natsumi.

Así era la situación: la muchacha se negaba a contraer matrimonio, a pesar de saber las terribles consecuencias que conllevaría el no hacerle caso a un decreto del rey. No podía hacerlo.

La madre la ayuda a arreglarse, como siempre: coloca unas orquídeas en sus cabellos, pero Natsumi las bota de un manotazo.

-No son necesarias, Mehoro...- Natsumi terminaba por arreglarse: le llamaba por su nombre, pero era por costumbre. Amaba a su padre y a su madre, pero su temple no era igual al de su progenitora.

-Hija mía: es sólo para perfumar tus cabellos...

-¡No necesito un jardín colgante en mi cabeza!- Natsumi le increpa, perdiendo los estribos.

Las flores caen al piso. La mujer se cubre delicadamente la boca con la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Natsumi está al cúlmine de su paciencia: pocas veces se le veía así, gritando, rezongando.

Apoya su sien en su mano: sabe que había cometido un error.

-Lo siento, Mehoro: ven acá- la toma de los hombros y la insta a llorar entre sus brazos.

Necesitaba desfogarse de algún modo, pero no podía: sus padres estaban atacados de los nervios, su dama de compañía lloraba apenas y le nombraban el tema.

Estaba arrinconada.

Toma las flores del piso y las coloca en sus manos.

-Tómalas: haz lo que tú sabes...

Se sienta enfrente del espejo, intentando acostumbrarse a la imagen que devolvía el espejo.

Estaba toda maquillada, toda arreglada: como muñeca.

Cierra los ojos, cansada de la burda realidad que le esperaba.

* * *

Se sienta en su futón, esperando al "convidado de piedra".

Sus padres se sientan frente a ella, con más nervios que nunca: intentaban ver en sus gestos algún cambio: algo que les hiciese pensar que su actitud no sería la misma...

Que no se convertiría la "actitud" por "acritud"...

Sonido de campanas vaticinaba la llegada del pretendiente.

Los padres sonreían; Natsumi se pegaba con la palma en su rostro.

El hombre logró sobrevivir a la famosísima reputación que se llevaba Natsumi con sus K.O. a cada pretendiente que intentaba pedir su mano.

-¡Maravillosos los ojos que miran esta bella mansión!

Natsumi queda mirando al hombre, con una cara de espanto a más no poder al verle que apenas y cabía en la puerta.

Mira rápidamente a la madre, quien se excusa, musitando:

-Fue el único al que me faltaba pedirle: me cargó unas bolsitas...

El "ropero humano"- porque no se podía decir otra cosa de él- se iba a abalanzar hacia ella, pero rápida y suspicazmente le tiende la mano.

-¿Un gusto en verle?- sonrió forzadamente Natsumi, con algo de temor.

-Bellísima, extraordinaria... Una hermosura original, sin duda alguna- el hombre le toma la mano, depositándole allí un beso.

-Eh: lo mismo digo... Muy original- le contestó, aludiendo a su porte.

-Mi señor, ¿nos haría el favor de hacernos saber de vuestro nombre?

El hombre estalló en carcajada, haciendo que los muebles y cristalería rebotaran de un golpe.

-Mi queridísima señora: ¿es que acaso no se lo dije cuando nos conocimos y me ofreció la mano de su hija?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!: es que con tanto pretendiente fallido, ¡¿quién no va a perderse?

Las dos mujeres quedan mirando al padre.

Todo queda en silencio.

De pronto, la carcajada del hombre borra la densa capa de tensión del lugar. A regañadientes, Natsumi, Mehoro y Eiji comienzan a reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No lo dudo, señor: esta muchachita sería capaz de tentar al diablo...

-Si ya ha tentado al príncipe, que es peor que un diablo...- piensa Yoriko en voz alta.

-¡Yoriko!- le increpa Mehoro.

-En ello, concuerdo con la damita: ese príncipe no ha hecho sino barbaridades desde que retornó de su viaje con los colonos occidentales. Además de prudente, es bastante hermosa, por lo demás. ¿Estaría dispuesta a desposarla con uno de mis hijos?

Yoriko mira, con desesperación, hacia los patrones: teniendo, como patrón, al monstruo del padre... Natsumi coloca una mano afable en su hombro.

-Lamentablemente, mi señor, por muy bella y querida que sea Yoriko en nuestra casa, ella es mi dama de honor: no es parte de la descendencia...

-Lástima muchacha: ¡en fin!, no creas que vas a quedar soltera con ese rostro tan bello...

Yoriko esboza una aterrada sonrisa.

Buena salvada: Natsumi le mira, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso no significa que vuestra merced opaque su belleza!- de un instante a otro, un enorme ramillete de rosas aparece frente a sus ojos- Una flor, para la más bellísima de las flores...

-Un caballero de los que ya no existen...- musita Mehoro, cerca de su hija, al oído...

-Por supuesto, Meho: dudo que, alguna vez, vayan a crear a tamaño espécimen...- respondió solapadamente Natsumi- Un detallista innato, mi señor-

-¡Bussho Higoshi a su servicio, mi queridísima!-

-Natsumi Mitsuharu: un gusto conocerle...- le corresponde a un apretón de manos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!: una mujer enérgica y de buen porte.

-¿Sorprendido, mi señor?

-Agradado a toda prueba, señora Mitsuharu: la dama está hecha para ser una mujer de gran arraigo y fortaleza, no como las flores marchitas de las muchachas de la corte...

-Bueno, ¡bueno!: déjennos solos...

Los padres miran, con horror, cómo la menor de sus hijas conducía al hombre a la "cámara de tortura" (sala de estar).

-Yoriko: acompáñalos.

-Sí, mi señora.

Yoriko apresura el paso, tratando de no llegar tarde.

El matrimonio cruza los dedos: ahora o nunca.

* * *

**Dos horas después...**

-No lo creo: es que me parece casi increíble. ¿No será otra treta más suya?

-Tal vez, mi amor: es una probabilidad... Si embargo, no podemos hacer más sino esperar: esto debe solucionarse de una vez por todas...

-Santo cielo, ¡Santo cielo!- exclama la mujer, que anda caminando de un lugar a otro- Esta niña terminará volviéndome totalmente loca...

-No te exasperes tanto: el chico que he elegido es a prueba de toda situación riesgosa. Tengo plena confianza en él: tú misma lo has escogido...

-¡No es el chico el que me preocupa en estos instantes!... ¡Uf, es esa niña que no deja de causarnos dolores de cabeza!... Y-y, ¡Y ya deja ese puerco asado tranquilo!

-Es que tengo demasiada hambre: con los nervios, el estómago me exige algo que digerir.

Mehoro se da una palmada en la cara.

Su marido era un hombre intachable y muy correcto, pero ¡por Dios que necesitaba algo de protocolo y buenas costumbres!

El hombre le sonríe: le ofrece una pata del porcino.

La mujer está por espetarle, pero es tanta la tensión que termina cediendo.

-¡Pásamelo para acá!- la mujer toma la pata y la muerde con rabia.

Su marido, por primera vez, estaba en razón: sólo les quedaba hincarse de rodillas... y esperar.

* * *

-Sois un encanto, damisela: vuestra originalidad me tiene cautivado, os lo aseguro...

-Sí, sí... (¡Claro, cómo no va a estar contento si se ha comido medio elefante enfrente de mis ojos!) Me siento igual que Ud.

El hombre era macizo y alto: tal vez un buen guerrero, pero sus modales eran demasiado empalagosos.

Natsumi frunce el ceño...

Yoriko se muerde las uñas, totalmente descolocada ante los gestos de su protegida...

-"Oh, no: ahí se viene..."- pensó Yoriko, al conocer las muecas que hacía al sentir que no le agradaba el sujeto.

-"Bien, Natsumi: este tipo está desechado. Hora del plan "A"..."

Natsumi se levanta de su lugar: de la nada, el hombre se para frente a ella, con el rostro enrojecido...

Le toma las manos. Natsumi le acepta, algo reacia a su contacto...

-Sabe, mi señorita: nunca me he sentido más en casa que con Ud.

-Me agrada saberlo, mi caballero: a mí me sucede lo mismo...- miente descaradamente Natsumi, esbozando una macabra sonrisa- Es más: quisiera entregarle algo...

El tipo está con el corazón a mil por hora.

Intuía a lo que se estaba refiriendo...

-Mi hermosísima dama: nunca pensé que encontraría tal deferencia en vos... Los rumores...-

Natsumi toma su abanico, tapando cierto azoro en sus mejillas (falso, por supuesto).

-¡Ay, mi caballero! Las personas suelen ser algo traicioneras: los rumores sólo son eso, rumores...

-Lo he comprobado en este mismo instante...

-Oh, mi señor...-Natsumi le acaricia los brazos, haciendo que el pobre sujeto quede totalmente "en los cielos"- Ud. es un hombre muy fornido y atlético: quisiera saber, en verdad, cuan viril puede ser...

Natsumi se le acerca con determinación: el hombre está con el alma en un hilo.

De pronto, silencio...

Yoriko comienza a contar...

Tres, dos...Uno...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoriko agacha la cabeza, rendida.

El número cien ha sido derrotado...

* * *

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Natsumi se revuelve en su cama, totalmente contraída por la risa.

Yoriko le mira desde un rincón, con el rostro total y absolutamente enrojecido de la vergüenza.

-Ud. no va a aprender nunca, ¿eh?

-¡Ah, Yoriko: qué aguafiestas!... ¡Vamos: celebra conmigo! Ésta ha sido mi victoria número cien...

-¡Señorita Natsumi, ¿cómo puede ser tan insensible? ¡Ese hombre va a hablar de Ud. hasta que se le acalambre la lengua!: ¡¿cómo es posible que le haya, que le haya?- de nuevo, su rostro se enrojece: no sacaba nada con retarla.

Era así: tal cual como la veía...

Esa era su niña adorada: su protegida...

-Lo sé, lo sé: fue la experiencia más asquerosa que he tenido... Pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? El hombre no se rendía con nada, y todos los hombres tienen lo mismo en las piernas: bastó un apretón para que perdiera todo el color. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!...

-¡Es una señorita de sociedad: debe comportarse como tal!

-Mi padre no se comporta como uno de los estirados de la corte y, sin embargo, es un hombre muy correcto y generoso: de no ser como él, seguramente me volvería loca...

-Mi niña Natsumi...- Yoriko se sienta a los pies de la cama- La oportunidad que se le ha entregado es única: tiene la gracia de ser favorecida entre las demás mujeres de este reino, al provenir de buena cuna, se le da la oportunidad de desposarse después de haber fallecido su pretendiente. Bien sabe las desgracias que acarrea el ser viuda...

-No me desagradaría...- musitó Natsumi, con la cara algo descompuesta.

-No se ponga así, mi damita: pronto va a encontrar consuelo...

-¿Consuelo, dices: el tener que desposarme sin mayor opinión que la de mis padres y de los emperadores? Ahg, dios, ¡Dios!- Natsumi se sienta en su cama: toma la imagen de su velador y se la lleva al pecho- Si tan sólo nos hubiéramos casado...

-Es lamentable, mi damita, pero los designios de la vida le depararon esta vida... Debe encontrar el camino correcto.

-... Nada será correcto, Yoriko: nada lo será si debo contraer nupcias con otro que no sea él. Mi caballero: mi real caballero...

Yoriko sólo se atreve a mirarle: cada vez que hablaba de su caballero, una fortaleza de acero se cernía entre ellas, impidiéndole ayudarle como hubiese querido...

Pero el tiempo apremia: sólo faltaba una semana antes de que se cumpliera el decreto real.

Si Natsumi no desistía de su tozudez, todo se iría por la borda.

-Yoriko, ¿preparaste las cosas para mañana?

-Sí, mi damita: todo está dispuesto... Los señores dieron el permiso.

-Bien, bien... Déjame sola, por favor.

Yoriko se retira de la habitación, a sabiendas de lo que quería decir.

Natsumi se tiende en la cama, con la imagen en su pecho.

Mira el techo, intentando encontrar lógica alguna al tormento incesante que la seguía, como si la mala suerte se cerniera bajo su cabeza.

No le importaba: no le importaba en absoluto el tener que pasar a ser posesión del príncipe, pero ¡por Dios, que iba a dar su buena lucha!

De correr por su cuenta, jamás volvería a dar el "sí" a ningún hombre.

Celibato total, por el hombre que ocupa y ocupará por siempre su corazón...

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

A regañadientes, los padres aceptan la petición de su hija.

Aún con la herida en su corazón, comprenden que el único alivio en esa mente atrofiada e injustamente apresada entre decretos reales, es el de estar un tanto en el cementerio.

Llorarle en silencio, pues, bajo la pétrea mirada del rey Komatsuzaki, el luto de ella era innecesario y producto de una perniciosa tozudez que conllevaría a su desgracia.

No lo entiende: sólo lo observa en un trono lleno de conjeturas y normas reales... Una mujer noble, que vive y se alimenta de ilusiones y libros de caballería, en vez de servir como corresponde a un hombre y ocupar el papel al que estuvo hecha para llenar...

Para llenar: como cualquier tapadura ordinaria...

No lo comprende, pues nunca ha sentido la partida de alguien querido.

No lo comprende, pues, cuando la persona a la que amas muere, sólo desaparece físicamente: ronda cada resquicio de tus cosas, huele en tus ropas..., hasta se disfraza en otras personas, que sólo te llevan a amarrarte a su presencia.

Creer que sigue con vida: afán de sentirle vivo una vez más.

Ese segundo lleno de esperanzas e ilusiones fallidas, pues, te pasas la vida entera amargada por conseguirlo: sólo por un momento.

Sube a la superficie de la tina: necesitaba volver a respirar.

El agua, a su punto de ebullición máxima, no consigue sustituir el otro dolor de su mente.

Ya entregada a la idea de tener que soportar la potente presencia de él durante el transcurso del día, sale de la tina y se seca el cuerpo.

Entra a su pieza, buscando el traje de luto.

Mira, con melancolía, el vaivén de las hojas en el viento: el vitral que daba vista al camino...

A ese indolente y resquebrajador camino.

Hace un año y medio, que Natsumi se sentaba en ese lugar.

Frente al vitral pasaban los días, pero no aminoraban sus ganas ni sus esperanzas de verlo con vida: el vitral que mandó a construir, para ser la primera en saberse conocedora de la noticia de su llegada.

Pero lo único que llegó por ese camino fueron destructores de sus esperanzas...

Golpes en la puerta: Natsumi abre los ojos, dejando correr las lágrimas.

Sabe perfectamente que no podía llorar enfrente de nadie, así que debía tomar coraje y seguir adelante.

Era una procesión larga, pero su ayuno seguía inmaculado.

Nada que fuese físico haría mella en su deseo de honrarle como correspondía.

* * *

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor  
De una taza que se enfría  
Mientras las horas se hacen días  
Esperándole**

**Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estás siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada**

**Ya no estará allí sentado**  
**No volverá a estar al otro lado de la mesa**  
**Donde aún guardas esa silla en su rincón**

**Por favor levántate y camina**  
**Vete a casa y de una vez olvida**  
**Que las horas se hacen días**  
**Que su silla está vacía**  
**Y que todos tus recuerdos**  
**Te acercan más a él**

**¿No lo ves?**

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes**  
**Conservando entre tus manos el calor**  
**De una taza que se enfría**  
**Mientras las horas se hacen días**  
**Esperándole**

**Ni quiero ver tu rostro reflejado  
En el cristal de la ventana  
A la que estás siempre pegada  
Mientras miras confundirse  
Las gotas de la lluvia  
Con las que empañan tu mirada**

**Por favor levántate y camina**  
**Vete a casa y de una vez olvida**  
**Que las horas se hacen días**  
**Que su silla está vacía**  
**Y que todos tus recuerdos**  
**Te acercan más a él.**

**Yo no te quiero ver pasar las tardes  
Conservando entre tus manos el calor.**

"**Levántate y olvida", Miguel Bosé.**

* * *

-Mi señor: los honores fúnebres están listos. Sólo necesitamos de su presencia...

-De acuerdo: decidles que estoy en camino.

El sirviente realiza una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El consejero lo mira alejarse.

-Se ve notoriamente descompuesto...

-Es de entender: casi treinta años de servicio con mi padre. No dudo que su partida ha dejado un enorme vacío en la vida de sus empleados...

-...Que ahora son vuestros, mi señor Tokairin- objeta el consejero, mientras observa al joven heredero terminar de vestirse- El hecho de vuestra notoria indulgencia frente a la persistencia de vuestros sirvientes en mantener viva la potestad de vuestro padre, no hace sino que tomen más participación que las que realmente les corresponde...

-Mi estimado Awashima: creo que enalteces problemas que están fuera de discusión. Mientras estén sirviendo lealmente, poco o nada debo reprocharles...

El hombre mueve la cabeza: el joven comandante no iba a ceder.

Awashima era un hombre de treinta y cinco años: contextura de guerrero, pero con los gestos demarcados de una profunda interiorización en los libros, lo dotaban de una sabiduría que al joven le resultaba imposible de no tomar en cuenta.

De cabellos frondosos, lisos y blancos, sujetaba su cabellera con una cinta casi al final del cabello: llevaba una túnica grisácea, que lo dotaba de un aura de sapiencia casi inconfundible.

De edad media, el hombre era famoso en el reino por haberle prestado auxilio a grandes gobernantes del lugar.

Sin embargo, se quedó con el joven muchacho a causa de la repentina muerte del sostenedor de esa mansión y del apellido: la pérdida de su padre, capitán del ejército de Nishimoto.

El señor Eto Kachou: más conocido por "el capitán Kachou".

-Mi joven comandante Tokairin: Ud. lleva tanto mérito como el de su padre. Es justo y necesario que ejerza como dueño de la descendencia de una vez...

-Mi mérito no es derrocador de los méritos que me preceden como hijo de mi padre: además- termina por envainar su espada- No será bajo mi protección que los sirvientes deban aprender, a punta de hierro candente, lo que sólo se gana con respeto y cariño.

-El cariño sea para las mujeres, mi señor: Ud. comanda a grandes ejércitos de soldados. Sus sirvientes están para hacerle menor la carga.

-Los sirvientes viven para servir, pero también deben vivir: lamento interrumpir nuestra conversación platónica, pero es menester el que llegue a la ceremonia en buena hora.

El joven dispensa a los demás sirvientes.

Camina presuroso, pero con paso firme por el corredor de la mansión: a su lado, el consejero Awashima le relata las últimas eventualidades acerca de la batalla que se lidia en las fronteras del reino de Nishimoto.

Los sirvientes le ven subir al semental de su padre.

Las nubes abren un poco el cielo, dejando caer una luz reflectora de la fuerte mirada del comandante.

Todos asienten: "Un hombre valedero de honor".

Su consejero toma otro caballo, de gran blancura, y se coloca como escolta de él... Cosa casi innecesaria, pues el joven desprendía tanto arraigo y fortaleza que sólo con su mirada espantaría a todos los ladronzuelos.

-Bien... Andando.

* * *

Natsumi iba con un vestido de negro: un velo transparente, pero de color negro, cubría la tristeza de su alma.

El caballo la conducía lentamente al lugar.

Yoriko iba al lado de ella, con tristeza por no poder ayudar en el dolor de su ama...

Sólo ofrecía su presencia.

-No gimotees, Yoriko: ve con la cabeza derecha... Vamos a recordar a un buen hombre, así que el honor que podemos prestarle es el ir con la vista en alto.

La joven asiente, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

* * *

Llegan a la necrópolis.

Muchas personas van a ver al comandante: caído en combate hace un año atrás.

El príncipe y el rey Komatsuzaki estaban presentes para hacer los honores correspondientes.

De pronto, dos caballos corren a toda prisa hasta el lugar.

Las mujeres nobles suspiran al verle llegar.

El joven comandante, Shouji Tokairin, hace acto de presencia.

De porte gallardo, el muchacho camina hasta llegar a la tumba de su padre.

-Sólo mira qué porte, qué mirada azulina y penetrante: es todo un prospecto de marido.

-Y esa tristeza tan solapada frente a tremenda pérdida: un acto viril a toda duda...

El joven se presenta: se arrodilla frente al rey, a presentarle los correspondientes honores.

-Sus majestades de Komatsuzaki: es un honor inmenso el que estén presentes ante un momento tan difícil...

-Levantaos, comandante en jefe de todo mi poderío militar: es nuestro el honor de poder presenciar el tributo a un hombre que entregó tanta gloria a mi reino...- el rey le incorpora, saludándole amablemente.

-Sin duda, vuestro padre debe de estar orgulloso: su hijo no hace sino enaltecer el apellido de la familia- agrega el príncipe Kiohira, quien le ofrece la mano al comandante.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente, su majestad: sólo vuestras presencias atenúan el dolor de su partida.

Después de estar con los monarcas, va saludando a cada uno de los presentes...

Creyó haber terminado, cuando aparecen dos personas más para integrarse a la comitiva en recuerdo de su padre.

-Mi damita: parece que nos estaban esperando...

-Así veo... Por lo menos, algo de atención frente a todo este estrago de gente...

Natsumi baja, y ayuda a Yoriko a descender.

El comandante va hacia ellas, a buscarlas para saludarles y dar la correspondiente bienvenida.

Natsumi, al ver a una persona acercarse a ellas, se levanta el velo de su rostro.

Tokairin queda en una sola pieza: la mujer que se presentaba frente a sus ojos era bellísima.

De un solo flechazo, el comandante quedó prendido de ella.

Natsumi comenzó a respirar desaforadamente...

-"Ese rostro... Ese rostro... Kachou..."

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás: era imposible de creer.

Retrocede ante la mirada preocupada del joven y de todos los que estaban presentes.

La sirvienta le preguntaba algo, pero no escuchaba en absoluto.

Los pies dejan de sostenerle: de un instante a otro, la mujer cae desmayada al piso.

Continuará...


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**II**

-Señorita, por favor...

Natsumi abre lentamente los ojos: va dilucidando el rostro del joven que la sostiene entre sus brazos.

Abre los ojos, con la cara pálida de asombro.

-Mi damita, ¡no vuelva a darme sustos semejantes!

-N-no es nada, Yoriko: deja de ser tan alarmista. Estamos en un cementerio: ten un poco más de recato...- musita Natsumi, que a ratos se le cerraban los ojos.

-La señorita está pálida, ¿acaso ha estado enferma?

-¿Enferma, la señorita? ¡Ja, ja, ja!: mi señorita no se enferma nunca... Debe haber sido por el ayuno...

-Son las tres de la tarde: es de necios el negarse a ingerir alimento- increpa Awashima, extendiéndole una cantimplora con agua al comandante.

-... Estoy sumamente agradecido de su gesto, dama...

Natsumi se le queda mirando atentamente: algo en él era demasiado familiar...

-¿Q-quién es Ud.?

-Mi nombre es Shouji Tokairin, comandante en jefe del ejército del reino de Nishimoto... Hijo del caído capitán Kachou...

-¿E-es posible: su hijo?- Natsumi se incorpora lentamente, con la ayuda del comandante, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima- Nunca me comentó nada al respecto...

-No era de comentar de la familia, mi señorita Natsumi. ¿Podría saberse, cuál es el lazo que lo une a mi padre?

-Qué pena, mi señor... Yo era su prometida.

Tokairin la mira, sorprendido de la noticia.

-Bastante tarde que me he enterado: mala cosa...

-Yo lo conozco de antes: paréceme, si mi memoria no me traiciona, haberle hecho clases de esgrima...

Tokairin queda pensativo...

Luego, un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Ud.: ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Awashima carraspea un poco la garganta, llamando la atención del joven heredero:

-Señor Tokairin: lo están esperando...

-Bueno, señor: ha sido un gusto el verle. Muchas gracias por su auxilio...

-¡En lo absoluto! Es más...

Le toma delicadamente la mano.

-Ya que Ud. ha sido una persona tan querida para mi padre, es mi placer y deleite el pedir, explícitamente, que me acompañe para hacer los honores correspondientes...

Natsumi asiente, con agradecimiento por el dejarle estar tan cerca de él.

Comienza la ceremonia: todos asisten a la conmemoración.

El joven comienza con la lectura a su padre.

* * *

La ceremonia termina: todos se despiden del joven comandante.

Natsumi se queda ante la tumba: a su lado, Yoriko la acompaña.

Toma un bouquet de rosas blancas y les da un beso: ceremoniosamente, lo coloca en el sepulcro.

Yoriko le acaricia la espalda, tratando de consolarle en su dolor interno.

-Si desea, debería llorar: desfogarse de una vez por todas de su dolor.

-¿Y darle el gusto de desarmarme al príncipe? Jamás...

La mirada fría del príncipe Kiohira se posa en la figura de la joven Natsumi, quien miraba sin avistamientos y con crudeza al futuro monarca.

El príncipe se acerca: toma la mano de Natsumi y la besa.

-Vuestra belleza no hace sino incrementar con el pasar de los días: mire cómo ha dejado al comandante en jefe de nuestro reino...- musita, mirando en dirección a Tokairin.

El comandante mantiene la vista fija en ella. Natsumi se ofende por el tono y la implicancia de sus palabras, que en nada atinan al instante de dolor que estaban sufriendo.

- El comandante no ha sino demostrado una conducta intachable durante todo el funeral: digno hijo de un gran comandante. Sólo se fija en banalidades, señor: debe desconocer por completo la real entereza de un hombre que actúa como tal...

-¿Qué me decís vos: la prometida de un hombre enterrado veinte pies bajo tierra?

La flecha atraviesa su corazón, pero mantiene la vista en alto:

-De un gran hombre, su majestad: que no se le olvide... No puedo decir lo mismo de vos…

-De nada sirve su valía si está muerto: mal por él, pues gozaré de lo que le pertenecía como nadie podrá hacerlo...- sonríe macabramente el joven.

-Ud. no tiene escrúpulos,... tampoco cojones para hacerlo.

Yoriko observa con temor a su ama, quien no se retractó de sus palabras ni cedió en su posición.

-Ciertamente: la ley soy yo, y quien no cumpla con mis expectativas, sucumbirá bajo mi poder... Así que tenga cuidado con lo que hace: no querrá ver Ud. al hijo de su amado involucrado en este problema, ¿no?

La mirada de Natsumi brilla de la ira: el joven se despide de todos.

Yoriko coloca su mano en el hombro de la joven, quien ya no podía más de la furia que sentía.

Estaba a punto de echarle la mano a su puñal: su acritud no hacia sino enervar su ánimo.

Impotencia, pues hubiese deseado clavárselo en la garganta.

Matar, de una buena vez, todos los fantasmas que la atosigan.

La familia real se retira.

Natsumi y Yoriko preparaban sus cosas para volverse a casa, pero el comandante se les acerca.

-Mi querida señorita, ¿es posible que aceptase mi invitación a nuestra mansión?

Natsumi queda asombrada, con las bridas de su corcel en mano...

-Mi señor: no desconozco vuestro pesar por este día... Temo el tener que rechazarlo: será para otra ocasión...

-No se preocupe: deseo pedir vuestro consentimiento para ir a verla algún día de estos. Quisiera saber un poco más del hombre que fue mi padre, desde un plano más sentimental...

-... Lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos- sonríe solapadamente Natsumi.

A la orden de la muchacha, los caballos parten hacia su camino.

Awashima escruta en el brillo de los ojos del comandante.

-Bastante interés en la muchacha, ¿no es así?

-... Una mujer bella: creo que he sido demasiado descuidado en mi actuar...

-Es un hombre joven y con gran fama: dudo que alguna muchacha se le resista...

Tokairin sonríe, ante las palabras de su consejero.

-¿Me hablas del plano amoroso en un cementerio?

-Son las circunstancias de la vida, mi señor: todo tiene su razón en el transcurrir de la vida...

-Ciertamente. Deseo conocerla, ganarme su afecto: deseo conocer cada parte de su ser...

-... Tendrá que ser después del matrimonio...- sonrió el consejero, intuyendo el alcance de sus palabras.

-Palurdo: no sé porqué me esperaba un comentario vuestro de esa naturaleza, consejero...- se sube a la grupa del animal- Vamos, que deseo terminar con deberes lo antes posible.

-Como Ud. diga, mi señor...

* * *

**Un día después...**

Natsumi se sienta en el futón, deshojando las rosas del último prometido que se le había atravesado en el camino.

Suspira: recuerda el incidente del desmayo.

Nunca en su vida había pasado susto semejante: el joven, ciertamente, se parecía a su caballero.

De pronto, una sirvienta aparece en la sala.

-Señorita Natsumi: el comandante Tokairin viene a verla.

-Hazle pasar...- Natsumi se incorpora, limpiándose de los pétalos que le quedaban en sus ropas.

Tokairin pasa hasta la sala.

Mira detenidamente a la muchacha: usaba un kimono de color turquesa. Rivalizaba con el profundo violeta de su mirada.

Estaba hermosísima: bellísima como ella sola podría estarlo.

-Muy buenas tardes, comandante.

-Un gusto verle nuevamente, señorita Natsumi.

Se acerca a ella: toma su mano y la besa.

-Por favor, siéntense...

Tokairin toma asiento, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que se desenvolvía irreal: como si de una diosa se tratara.

-Os veo algo perturbado, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Puedo ser sincero con Ud.?

Natsumi asiente: Tokairin sonríe...

-Nunca pensé que la prometida de mi padre sería alguien tan joven...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Era de suponerse...- respondió Natsumi, con una sonrisa en sus labios- Todos me han dicho lo mismo...

-... Mi padre siempre la describió como la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida...

-Su padre, mi querido comandante, solía ser demasiado halagador...

-En absoluto, señorita: mi padre no solía ser gran seductor. De hecho, se veía muy resignado a quedarse en la viudez.

-Sí, algo me había comentado: no tenía control en su poder de seducción... Su padre es un hombre de los que ya no existen.

Tokairin sonríe: Natsumi le devuelve la sonrisa.

-... Claro, a excepción de Ud.

-Agradezco el arreglo, mi señorita.

-No es un arreglo, Tokairin: la pérdida de su padre no me ciega de ver la bondad en otros...

Natsumi va hacia la ventana.

Musita...

-"Aunque... Aunque no haya visto a ninguno de real valía como a él"

-¿Disculpe?

-No, nada: meditaba... Pero ¡cuénteme!- Natsumi vuelve a tomar asiento- ¿Cómo han ido en las líneas enemigas?

-A decir verdad, no nos va mal en absoluto: pero algo me inquieta profundamente...

-Debe de ser por la cantidad de contingencia militar que pide la monarquía...

Tokairin levanta los ojos hacia Natsumi: no se estaba dirigiendo con una desconocida del tema.

-Exactamente: de eso es lo que me estoy temiendo...

-Bueno, vuestro padre también dilucidó el problema: poca fue la acogida del monarca... Traté de decírselo, pero conoce la terquedad y la limitación de mente de la dinastía Komatsuzaki: no pueden tolerar ver a una mujer inmiscuida en temas bélicos. Creer que les concierne sólo a los hombres, siendo que la guerra nos afecta a todos por igual...

-Ciertamente: es asombroso y de gusto el escuchar sus opiniones, señorita. Ojalá todos los de la nobleza tuviesen tal grado de interés frente al tema... Pero Ud. los conoce: sólo intentan encontrarle el lado afable...

-El pueblo sufre bastante por la mala administración del príncipe: al descendiente de la dinastía Komatsuzaki poco le interesa la cantidad indiscriminada de soldados que malgasta, con tal que no se le vea por inferior frente a los demás reinos...

-Concluyo, por vuestra opinión, que no simpatizáis con el príncipe Kiohira...

Natsumi no responde: sólo mira hacia la ventana, con el rostro contraído en una suerte de ira mal reprimida...

-No busco su agrado, si a ello hacéis referencia...

* * *

-¡Al fin, hijo!: tres horas, ejercitando con la espada, deben de teneros en excelentes condiciones como para ascender al trono...

-¡No digáis eso, ni en broma, padre! En vuestras manos, el reino de Nishimoto no hace más que crecer. Por mucho que me halaguen, espero que los dioses te doten, por lo menos, de medio siglo más de vida...

-Vuestro comentario me agrada, pero ¡ah!- el hombre se tira en el asiento- Ya las fuerzas me van abandonando: creo que, más tarde que temprano, tendréis que estar dispuesto a ascender al trono. Hijo mío...

Le extiende la mano, a lo que el príncipe Kiohira la acepta.

-Por favor: mantened vivo mi legado y jamás, jamás os dejéis llevar por las ansias de poder...

-Os lo aseguro, querido padre: eso no ocurrirá...

* * *

Los pasos del príncipe Komatsuzaki retumban por todo el salón.

A la par de los saludos y reverencias marciales, va hacia su habitación.

Va hacia una mesita y se sirve un generoso vaso de rebalsado licor: lo ingiere de golpe y comienza con la lectura de documentos.

Dos o tres horas: sentado en el rincón.

Al centro de todos esos estantes de libros, enmoheciendo lo último que le quedaba de sensibilidad.

Cerca de diez años en el monasterio, otros años batallando codo a codo con el ex comandante Kachou: mirando progresivamente cómo la mente va torciéndose a medida que se va familiarizándose con la sangre y se ve expuesta la real naturaleza humana.

Coloca una mano en su sien y medita en voz baja: mueve la muñeca, ya algo cansada con tantos informes. Al escuchar el clickear de sus huesos, retorna a la labor.

Eleva la panorámica hasta detenerse en el calendario.

Sólo quedaba una semana: una semana para cumplir el plazo.

Sonríe fríamente.

* * *

Se queda con la vista clavada en los vitrales, meditando en sus propias palabras: Tokairin se le queda mirando, escudriñando en sus silencios...

-Sí, sólo es poca deferencia... Nada relevante- termina espetando, corriendo las cortinas.

-Es de entenderse: poco sé de lo que de verdad ocurre en la gobernación de la dinastía Komatsuzaki. Como cercanos a la corte, es de comprender vuestra compenetración con la manera de obrar-

-Lamento llevar la conversación a estas instancias, pero no deseo hablar más de política- toma un sable y lo desenvaina- He sabido, de muy buena fuente, que vuestro desempeño con la espada no hace sino mejorar con el paso de los años: desearía comprobarlo por mí misma...

El comandante abre los ojos, algo escéptico a sus palabras:

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-¿Me veo como alguien que esté jugando?

-¡No, por supuesto!: es que, sólo me temo que la guerra haya encrudecido mis maniobras...

Iba a continuar, pero la espada, a punto de llegar a su rostro, cortó toda expresión en su boca. Natsumi sólo sonríe:

-Me ofende, comandante: recuerde que su padre y yo siempre practicábamos. De ofender mi manera de blandir el sable, está ofendiendo a vuestro padre.

Tokairin sonríe: la muchacha era agalla pura.

Creyendo su accionar como un acto pueril, saca su daga y van hasta el patio.

Llueve suavemente, pero el viento no es necesariamente sutil: remueve los cerezos, desnudándolos por completo.

-¡De acuerdo, señorita Mitsuharu: desenvaine!

La mirada de Natsumi cambia: de un momento a otro, su rostro adquiere la concentración e impavidez que necesitaba.

Tokairin cambia la postura: no era de juegos.

Toma el sable y arremete: los pies, los brazos en posición perfecta.

Tokairin se aleja: mala disposición.

Se confió en demasía.

Respira un poco dificultosa, pero vuelve a posición de defensa.

Caminan en direcciones opuestas, rodeándose: escudriñando cada acción del contrario.

Tokairin toma participación: arremete sin piedad contra la joven.

El choque de sables echa chispas: con mucha dificultad, Natsumi intenta controlar la fuerza de su oponente, pero es arrasador.

Se hace a un lado, en su afán de utilizar tal fuerza a su favor, pero el contrincante no era un niño en tales lides.

Se apoya en un pie, en la medida de mantenerse recto y de no perder el equilibrio: al apoyarse hacia atrás, siente la fría punzada metálica en su cuello.

Retrocede lentamente, aun con el sable de Tokairin apuntándole.

-Muy bien, señorita: he de admitir que me ha sorprendido gratamente.

-... No como yo, Shouji...

Abre los ojos, desconcertado.

-¿La conocía desde antes?

-Por supuesto: témome que, por tu constante e indiscutible proceder de no parecer descortés, me has mentido... Increíble, Tokairin: cerca de diez años ya y te has convertido en un experto. Aun así- toma su sable y lo envaina- Eres incapaz de acordarte de tu institutriz en las artes de guerra.

La queda mirando detenidamente: era un idiota.

Recién cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Es posible: eres tú?

-Los años pasan para todos, Shouji: sabía que me reconocerías por mi forma de pelear...

-Animal de costumbre, maestra: ¡ja, ja, ja!...- se golpea con la palma de la mano en la frente- Estáis tan cambiada.

-Lo mismo digo, pero la memoria no me falla: en cambio, a ti... a ti te ha decretado indiscutiblemente la guerra- sonríe Natsumi, extendiéndole la mano.

Tokairin la toma, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

"Irrisorio": no se le venía otra palabra para describir ese momento.

¿La misma muchacha ahombrada? No podía creerlo...

* * *

**Diez años atrás...**

Natsumi se incorpora en el asiento: presiente la venida.

-¡Señorita Natsumi: bájese de allí ahora mismo!

-¡Ay, Yoriko!: teniendo la misma edad, y tú tan amargada. ¡Vamos, ven a mirar conmigo!

Las dos encaramadas en un banquito, mirando la escena con pequeñas risitas:

De fondo de escena, un banquito y el aire libre. Plena primavera.

En el escenario, su hermana Miyuki haciendo una corona de flores; de pie, observándola como un atarantado, el pobre de Nakayima.

Recitándole un poema, con la saliva que le faltaba a ratos y con el rostro rojo a más no poder: Miyuki le miraba, con un azoro más comedido y mucho más tierno.

Natsumi le susurra comentarios chistosos, a lo que Yoriko contesta con una carcajada disimulada a más no poder.

De pronto, el banquito comienza a ceder: las dos caen de bruces al piso, provocando un estruendo casi ensordecedor.

Mehoro acude hasta la fuente del cataclismo.

Miyuki mira, con vergüenza, que las constantes rogatorias hacia su madre en "no estar espiándola cuando se encontraba con Nakayima", fueron en vano: la mujer salió de la nada, oculta en un árbol cercano a ellos.

-L-lo siento mucho, mi señor: mi madre es así...

-¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

Estaban en silencio, hasta que un golpe de voz, por parte de la madre, los alertó y salieron corriendo hasta el origen de la reprimenda.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir haciendo travesuras? ¡Dejen a los tórtolos tranquilos, o van a quedarse solteras de por vida!

La reprimenda seguía, pero las dos estaban casi en estado de inconsciencia extremo.

Miyuki, roja de la ira, vuelve a encontrar a Natsumi envuelta en toda esta treta.

-¡Natsumi: ¿cuándo vas a aprender?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tranquila, Miyuki: no ha molestado en absoluto...- le dice Nakayima, quien conoce las travesuras de su próxima cuñada.

Natsumi se incorpora a duras penas: se limpia el kimono y ayuda a Yoriko a incorporarse.

-¡Eres una tramposa, Mehoro!: tú misma has estado espiándolos toda la tarde, ¿y yo no puedo hacerlo?

-Eh- Eso... ¡Eso no es de respeto, Natsumi: soy TU MADRE!

-Eres Mehoro: suena mucho mejor que "madre".

Todos quedan en silencio: Nakayima estalla en risa.

-Natsumi, Natsumi: eres muy especial...

-Tú también, ¡sólo mírate!: casi dos metros de alto... si sigues así de alto, vamos a tener que hacer un agujero al techo para hacerte pasar...

Miyuki, con la cara rojísima, y los demás riéndose a más no poder.

De pronto, llega Benkei, que sólo era un niñito.

-Señora Mehoro, Natsumi: ha llegado el señor Kachou.

-¡El comandante!- espeta Natsumi, con la mirada iluminada casi- ¡Vamos, Yoriko: no debemos hacerlos esperar!

De un brazo, Natsumi la lleva hasta la casa.

* * *

El comandante posa el bolso en el piso.

Tras de él, un niño de mirada introvertida.

-¡Bendecidos los ojos que te ven, Kachou! Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes a alegrar a nuestra familia...

-Mi querido amigo Eiji: lamento la tardanza, pero me temo que fue impostergable...

-No importa nada ahora... ¡Vaya, vaya!- se agacha para mirar al muchacho- ¿Y quién es el caballero que se encuentra frente a mí?

Kachou sonríe: mueve un tanto sus cabellos, con ternura.

-Es mi primogénito: Shouji Tokairin...

-¿Por qué no Kachou, como tú?

-Es una larguísima historia, Eiji, y no deseo tediaros la jornada...

Sonríen, amables: luego, un sonido de pasos ligeros y rápidos.

-Esos pasos los conozco muy bien...- musita Kachou.

-¡Capitán Kachou!- se lanza a su cuello.

El hombre la toma y le hace girar.

-¡Ah, qué fuerte te has vuelto, muchachita!

-Estoy tan feliz de verte, Kachou: me prometiste llegar pronto... ¡Mentiroso!

-Ya, ya: no deseo ver lágrimas en tus ojos, Natsumi- la deja frente a él- Eres toda una damita: tienes catorce ya...

-¡Por supuesto!: ya estoy lista para ¡ENLISTARME COMO CORRESPONDE!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!: eso me da mucho gusto, pero creo que tu padre no lo aceptará...

-¡Entonces me arrancaré: voy a escapar de la casa!

Todos comienzan a reír de sus ocurrencias.

-Mejor aún: te propongo un trato. Te divertirás y no saldrás de tu casa...

-¿Un trato mejor?

Kachou toma a Tokairin de los hombros, confrontando sus miradas.

-Quiero que le enseñes a mi hijo Tokairin las artes bélicas.

-¿Qué?- musitó Natsumi.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Tokairin, llevándose a su padre a un rincón- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-Deseo que aprendas, de buena tutora, las técnicas de las armas... Natsumi es una muy buena institutriz...

-Padre: cuando dijiste "excelente y sapiente persona en el área de las lides bélicas" supuse que no me estabas bromeando...

-Hijo, escúchame: no te dejes llevar por las apariencias... Natsumi es muy hábil y buena maestra: no haría nada de lo que estuviese completamente seguro...

-Pero ¡si es una niña!

-¡Más grande que tú, renacuajo: DEJA DE DECIRME NIÑA!

-¡No lo tolero: me voy de aquí!

Totalmente frustrado, el pequeño Tokairin corre hacia la puerta de salida. Natsumi se enfurece: toma su espada y corre tras el susodicho.

Lo alcanza: lo toma del hombro y enfrentan sus miradas.

-¡Una acción vale más que mil palabras!- extiende su brazo, portando una espada- ¡Tómala!

-Olvídalo...

-¡No volveré a repetírtelo: ¡TOMA LA ESPADA!

Sus ojos enrojecen de la ira: toma la espada y comienza a arremeter.

Natsumi se mueve con agilidad: esquiva fácilmente sus movimientos y lo hace trastabillar.

Cae al piso, ante la mirada de Natsumi.

Estaba asombrado, no lo podía creer: la muchacha sí que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ahora vas a ser tú quien pida disculpas...

Se incorpora, limpiándose las ropas.

Toma aliento.

-Lo siento...

-Disculpa aceptada: ven mañana, a primera hora... Tus movimientos son buenos, pero deben pulirse cuanto antes: tu padre vino en buen momento a consultarnos...

Envaina su espada y va hacia la casa.

Deja al muchacho atónito, y con su orgullo algo herido.

Era muy buena.

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

-Hace siete años que no os veía: las cosas cambian...

-Todo cambia, Shouji: ahora eres el comandante del ejército de nuestro reino... Todo es muy distinto: estás hecho un hombre íntegro.

-No he cambiado sólo en lo físico...- musita Shouji, mirándola detenidamente.

Natsumi siente la presión de su mirada: voltea el rostro y enfrenta sus ojos a los de él.

-... Por supuesto, Tokairin: hemos cambiado internamente.

-Mucho...- sonríe Tokairin.

Ella desconocía a lo que hace referencia: de haberlo sabido, habría terminado como uno de los tantos pretendientes que se iban espantados de esa casa...

Pero no él: Tokairin sabía a qué atenerse con ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, no pudo evitar que su corazón lo llevara a tales instancias: conversando con ella, intentando reconstruir el puente de sus vidas...

El que alguna vez, en algún paraje, estuvo unido, pero que se malgastó con el tiempo.

"Irónico": el sólo pensar que la muerte del que los había presentado, años atrás, es el que une sus caminos ahora.

-Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre...- musitó Natsumi, rompiendo con ese ambiente tan tenso.

-Lo sé... Fue muy difícil de asimilar: apenas lo supe, no podía creerlo...

-¡Imagíname a mí!: fue casi una locura...

Natsumi se sienta, con la cara pesarosa.

En ese gesto intuye la profundidad de sus sentimientos: Natsumi se veía muy triste, muy distinta. A pesar que se mostraba fuerte y recta, en sus ojos había cambiado algo que no lograba descifrar.

-Deseo mostrarte mi pesar, Natsumi: quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo...

-Gracias, Tokairin: no podía esperar menos de ti...

Frunce el ceño: movido por un impulso, afirma el mentón de Natsumi.

Estaba llorando, fuertemente: retira el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No, nada... ¡Melancolía, comandante!: el sólo verlo me recuerda a vuestro padre...

-Desconozco los designios de vuestro corazón, pero sé que existe algo más que un tenue pesar por ello...

Natsumi se levanta del asiento, con la mirada fruncida.

Sentir la flecha atravesar el pecho: el siquiera rozar con el pensamiento su secreto más cruento y oscuro, con respecto al dictamen truculento del príncipe Kiohira.

-Si os he insultado, aceptad mis disculpas...

-Lo lamento, comandante: sólo que- no creo que sea prudente que esté aquí más tiempo...

Su tono pasó de cordial a cortante.

Entiende de inmediato: rozó, de alguna forma, una fortaleza que ocultaba algo bastante malo en ella.

El joven asiente con la cabeza: se incorpora y toma su espada.

-Disculpad mis modales, Natsumi: hace mucho que no conversaba tan cordialmente con alguien...

Natsumi suspira, cansada.

Siempre en constante estado de defensa, no atina sino a contraatacar cuando siente que intentan descifrar sus pasos.

-Lamento haber sido tan descortés: la disposición que tengo es la misma que la vuestra... A decir verdad, no he sentido alivio semejante desde- lo mira a los ojos: siente una profunda compatibilidad.

En silencio, los dos expresan mil cosas a la par.

Natsumi musita, sorprendida: tiene el ceño fruncido, a causa de su propio desconcierto.

-Bueno, desde hace demasiado tiempo...

-Siento de la misma manera, Natsumi... Bueno- se levanta, extendiendo la mano hasta la aludida- Me dio mucho gusto el hablar con Ud.

-"Contigo": tratémonos de tú.

-Bueno, Natsumi: voy a despedirme, pero volveré a verla... No inmediatamente, claro: tengo algunos pendientes con el rey Komatsuzaki... Pero- esboza una sonrisa- No demoraré: se lo garantizo.

-Descuide, comandante: conozco perfectamente las labores que le atan.

Avanzan, ceremoniosos, hasta llegar a la salida.

Tokairin hace ademán de tomar su mano, para depositar un beso, pero Natsumi se adelanta y le estrecha la mano.

-No te preocupes de protocolos, Shouji: ya habrá tiempo de sobra para regodearse en las tertulias de su majestad.

-Nunca cambiaste, Natsumi... Sigues siendo la misma: la misma mujer, llena de fuerza, que ha podido contra todo...

-Tu padre me enseñó a ser así...

Una espina en su corazón: lo sentía profundamente...

Cada vez que hacía mención a su padre, con un toque dulzón en sus palabras, la displicencia era mayor.

No podía evitarlo: era un sentimiento no deseado.

-Tú eres más que la sombra de mi padre...

Natsumi abre los ojos, desconcertada.

-Shouji...

-No lo desmerezco: sólo digo lo que siento...

La lluvia replicaba en la techumbre que se cernía en sus cabezas, así como la amalgama de sentimientos encontrados.

Natsumi baja la cabeza: toma el relicario que cuelga en su pecho desde su partida.

-Tu padre me ha hecho muy feliz, Shouji: me ha dado, incluso en la muerte, el consuelo y la compañía de su misma sangre...

Sonríe, cansado: no podía negar que esas palabras lo conmovían profundamente.

-Eso es algo innegable, Natsumi: los hilos del destino nos reencontraron de manera misteriosa...

-Cuídate...

Sube el rostro hacia ella.

Natsumi toma su rostro: posa un tibio beso en su mejilla.

Acto seguido, lo abraza.

Tokairin queda quieto, sin palabras: siente su aroma.

-Te quiero de vuelta sano y salvo.

Corresponde al abrazo: le abarca la cintura.

Después de un lapso corto de tiempo, se distancian.

-Lo mismo digo: cuídate tú y toda tu familia...

Toma a su corcel: alza la mano, en señal de despedida.

Natsumi le corresponde, emotiva.

Tira de las bridas y el tul de la noche lo hace invisible: sólo se escucha el galopar cada vez más distante.

Natsumi reanuda el camino a casa.

Escucha unos llamados a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te ocurre, papá?

-¡¿Que qué me ocurre, QUE QUÉ ME OCURRE? Me han dicho que el comandante Shouji Tokairin, ¡MI AHIJADO!, se ha atrevido a venir hasta acá ¡¿SIN DESPEDIRSE DE MÍ?

-Eres muy fresco, Eiji: te mandé a llamar como veinte veces y tú, seguramente, estabas durmiendo como "oso hibernando".

-P-p-puede ser... ¡pero no lo permito!

-¿Qué pasó ahora: por qué tanto escándalo?- Mehoro sale a su encuentro, con ropas de dormir y una bata cubriéndola.

-Tu hija desconsiderada no nos avisó de la visita de Tokairin...

-¿Tokairin?... ¡Shouji Tokairin, ¿bromeas?

La mujer casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión.

Natsumi y su padre se le quedan mirando, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿ESE HOMBRE REGIO Y GÜEDMOSO EN MI CASA? ¡AH, DIOS MÍO: QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

-Mehoro: le llevas como veinte años de ventaja...- a pesar de los dichos de Natsumi, la cara de asombro de Mehoro no menguaba- No puedo creerlo: eres terrible. Me rindo: estás desquiciada...

Natsumi se aleja del pórtico de la mansión, con la cabeza hecha humos.

El padre con pucheros a causa de la repentina visita de su ahijado...

... Y una mente: un poco más despierta que los demás integrantes de la familia, comienza a sopesar algunas cosas.

-Cariño...

-Dime, mi reina.

-¿No notaste algo raro aquí, en este instante?

Eiji se frota el mentón, pero la cara de nulidad vuelve rápidamente.

La mujer junta las cejas: era un trabajo imposible.

-¡Pues que nuestra hija ha estado hablando con él TODA LA TARDE! Hasta donde yo recuerdo, esta muchachita no habla con varón desde que murió Kachou...

-¡Ah, no me lo menciones que agrandas mi pena!- sale corriendo el padre, sentido por las palabras de su mujer.

Mehoro se da una palmada en la mitad de la cara: era un caso perdido.

-"Bueno, bueno: será mejor que nadie lo sepa... Tendré que ser muy cautelosa".

La mujer esboza una sonrisa en los labios.

Este plan no podía fallarle.

* * *

**No sé cuánto...pero ya ha sido mucho tiempo,**

**¿Qué tanto en realidad sé acerca de ti?**

**Seguir el mapa con las puntas de mis dedos no nos lleva a ningún lado,**

**Puedo ver en tu rostro como te aflige esto,**

**Tratas mucho de ocultarlo.**

**Es extraño...como inclusive corro en círculos**

**Como resistiéndome el avance a un ocupado futuro**

**Mi corazón todavía te atrae.**

**Cuando alzo la mirada, un resplandor ha llenado el cielo**

**Sin perder nada de su belleza.**

**Si tan solo pudiéramos ser como el sol, siempre resplandeciente.**

**Quiero ser abrazado por tu fragancia...aunque fuera por un poco mas de tiempo.**

**El aire de fuera jala el cuello de mi camisa, pero le di la espalda.**

**Mis suspiros que se empañan blancos en el aire, me informan de la estación.**

**Pensando en eso otra vez, algo se me ocurrió,**

**¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?**

**Quiero quedarme aquí observando tu sonrisa siempre.**

**Quiero vivir cada momento en tus ojos,**

**En esa escena siempre teñida por suaves colores**

**Quiero detener el tiempo siempre, para poder acercarnos.**

**Quiero quedarme aquí observando tu sonrisa siempre.**

**Quiero vivir cada momento en tus ojos.**

**Si algún día pudiera llevarte a una estación serena**

**Hacia las flores naciendo del cielo como copos de nieve**

**Hacia las flores...**

"**Hitomi no jyuunin", L'arc-en-ciel. **_**(En tus ojos).**_

Continuará...


	3. Tiempo del corazón

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**III**

**La estación cambia su color: una y otra vez.**

**Este sentimiento no se marchitará, como el balanceo de una flor.**

**Pienso en ti eternamente.**

**Las palabras que usas son una agradable melodía**

**Es placentero tenerte cerca de mí.**

**No quiero hacer que tus ojos lloren.**

**Eso es para ti.**

**El parpadeo de la noche deja invisible cualquier estrella.**

**Te envuelve el brillo de los rayos del sol.**

**Comparado con él, yo soy más fuerte.**

**¡El juramento no cambiará!**

**Si esto es un sueño no me importa, mientras sea agradable.**

**Se desborda el brillo y se dirige al mañana...**

**Desde entonces esta alegría es verdadera...**

**Amor, ¿deseas amarme?; Amor, cada día.**

**Por amor, estás lejos de mí, Amor cada día.**

**Aun cuando los malos recuerdos estén cerrados**

**Te hago sentir bien, silenciosamente...**

**Llegó a ser familiar de modo que puede que te divierta.**

**Soplado por un viento suave**

**Es extenso... Tomando estos grandiosos días.**

**La estación cambia su color… una y otra vez**

**Este sentimiento no se marchitará: como una flor.**

**Si esto es un sueño no me importa, mientras sea agradable**

**Desborda en el brillo y tiñe el pecho: pienso en ti eternamente.**

**Amor, ¿deseas amarme?; Amor, cada día.**

**Por amor, estás lejos de mi; Amor, cada día.**

"**Jojoushi", L'arc-en-ciel.**

* * *

**Tiempo del corazón: cinco años atrás...**

Natsumi mira hacia delante: las aguas diáfanas que remojaban su piel y le erizaban los vellos.

Era algo tarde, pero no le daba mayor importancia.

La hora de comidas estaba por llegar y tenían a un invitado especial por llegar a casa.

¡Por Dios!: detestaba la forma en cómo le ocultaban las cosas.

Pues, si se las daban de bromistas, ¡que esperaran!: no tenía ni la menor intención de ser condescendiente.

* * *

Quince minutos de retraso...

¡Sí, lo que quieran: no tiene ni una pizca de voluntad!

Sólo que si su padre la llega a pillar en atraso, no dudará en quitarle las visitas a los campos de entrenamiento de los soldados.

Los pasos cada vez más veloces: Yoriko la avista.

-¡Señorita Natsumi!: hace mucho rato que su padre pregunta por Ud.

-Lo sé, lo sé: ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-¡Ay, señorita: ni se lo imagina!

La toma de la mano y la lleva rápidamente hasta la sala de estar.

Mis padres sonríen: una persona de espaldas.

Mi corazón comienza a latir, desaforado.

El hombre termina por darse la vuelta: sus ojos brillaron.

Una luz los traspasó, como si hubiese estado destinado a ser...

-Mi querida hijita: ha venido nuestro buen amigo... Capitán Kachou.

-Hace tanto tiempo ya: estás hecha toda una mujer...

Intentaba hablar, pero sólo sentía la potente mirada del comandante.

Toma su mano y deposita un beso.

-Gracias, c-comandante...

Sus padres hablan con él, mientras le queda mirando.

-"Dios... ¿Qué me estará ocurriendo?..."

* * *

-Muy linda espada: es un hermoso regalo...

-De parte del rey: al parecer, le agrada la idea de que me haya visto envuelta en sus conversaciones de guerra.

El aludido pisa una piedra: la vista hacia el ocaso.

-El rey Komatsuzaki I es un hombre de gran valía y conocimiento: además...- la miró detenidamente- Es imposible obviarle, siendo Ud. tan hermosa.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder: al levantar la mirada hacia él, notó como un leve sonrojo y algo de tos salía por parte del comandante.

-M-mi señor...

-No os preocupéis, Natsumi: fue una indiscreción mía. Perdonadme.

-... Lo lamento: piensa Ud. que tiene un deber conmigo, pero no es así. Yo- yo quiero decirle que no tiene necesidad de fingir nada...

La queda mirando detenidamente: Natsumi traga saliva.

No, no: que no la mirara de esa manera, ¿es que todavía no comprendía los estragos que le provocaba al sentirle tan cálido?

-Lamento yo mi actitud: no es de caballeros el decir ni el sentir cosas así... Eres joven: tienes todo el derecho de-

Continuaba con su discurso, pero no le escuchaba: cada vez enredaba más el cúmulo de sentimientos en ella.

¿Era posible?

A quien siempre miró sólo con ojos fraternales, de cariño, de ternura, no pudo sino comenzar a formar en su corazón algo más grande.

Después de ese día, el comandante Kachou se distanció de la familia Mitsuharu: después de esa idea impertinente, temía por el lazo que se estaba formando con la muchacha.

Era inevitable pensar por dos: algo cambió y se trastocó demasiado...

Desde esa vez...

Los días pasaban lentamente, pero la actitud de ella era la variante.

Suspirando en cada rincón, tomando las, antes, estúpidas coronas de flores para lograr captar la técnica: por obvias razones, las cuales nunca supo descifrar... Tal vez, llenar un vacío que no la dejaba ser mujer...

Tarea imposible: al parecer, sólo había nacido destinada para manejar armas con maestría.

Dedos crespos para la meticulosidad: no tenía remedio.

Lloraba a solas, más un llanto de niña chica: reía y se mofaba de su propia sensibilidad. No comprendía nada en absoluto.

-¿Señorita Natsumi?

Natsumi voltea la cabeza: suspira y vuelve la vista al lago. Toma un pañuelo y limpia sus lágrimas:

-No se le ve muy bien, señorita: ¿le sucede algo?

-... Nada, Benkei: sólo... Sólo niñerías...

-Señorita...- se sienta a su lado, con el rostro ilusionado de poder ayudarle en algo- Ud. se ha comportado raro este último tiempo...

-Ni que lo digas...- terminó por tirar las flores magulladas y redobladas de tanto practicar con ellas- Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderme...

-Haga el intento: cuénteme, ¿por qué las lágrimas?

Se levanta, a pesar de su estado desolador.

Simple y llanamente, se vetaba el parecer débil y afligida frente a los demás: con la cabeza recta y orgullosa, suspira. Toma el valor para hablar:

-Son cosas de mujeres: no lo entenderías...

Era imposible: él mismo lo sabía.

Nunca daría una respuesta directa y consoladora: sólo lanzaba frases en el aire.

-El amor es un sentimiento indescifrable cuando se sufre por él...

Su mirada se dirige, gélida, hacia el muchacho: como si se tratara de un ataque enemigo:

-¿Y quién te dijo que sufría por amor? Qué estupidez...

Toma sus calzas y se va, sin dirigirle la mirada.

El muchacho suspira: tira unas piedrecillas al lago.

Después de un largo tiempo, esboza una sonrisa.

-Al menos... Al menos, le devolví el malhumor de siempre.

* * *

_"Ayer vino a vernos: fijó la vista en mí, pero la aparté._

_Es un tonto: ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar tamaña estupidez?_

_Hiere en lo más refundo de mis sentimientos: mete la daga en la herida y la hace dar vueltas, al preguntar por la veracidad de mis sentimientos._

_Sufro, porque no lo entiendo: al parecer, él llega a sentir la frustración._

_Lo odio y lo amo con la misma intensidad: con la misma paradoja de sentir que el contacto con el hielo me arde y me congela..._

_Y sufro su distancia: el sentir el aroma varonil de su cuerpo, que lo va cubriendo todo, inevitablemente, y me deja sin salida. Su amor son mis alas y mi perdición: me ha trastocado por completo..._

_Vendí mis sentimientos, mi pasión, mis ganas de vivir..._

_Sólo por el contacto de sus labios en mi piel._

_Me toma por una muchachuela: me hierve la sangre el sólo concebir esa palabra y esbozarla en mis labios. Es tan insultante, tan humillante..._

_¡Tan, tan!-_

_Inevitable..._

_Eres tan ciego, ¿cómo no te das cuenta?"._

Se sienta en la ventana: mira las hojas caer.

-"¿Cómo no te das cuenta, Kachou?"

Su padre golpea en la puerta.

Un seco "entre" lo lleva a hacer acto de presencia frente a su hija menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-... Nada, sólo que no fuiste a tu salida en los campamentos de los soldados...

Toma un vaso de vino: lo derrama en las plantas que están en la entrada de la ventana.

-Ya tengo suficiente con ello: además, se emborrachan y se la pasan bailando. Es denigrante: voy a investigar tácticas de guerra, y lo único con lo que me encuentro es con un grupo amorfo de borrachos, danzando y comiendo como cavernícolas...

Su padre arquea las cejas: queda en silencio. De repente, una fuerte carcajada rompe con el ambiente hostil.

Se sienta enfrente de su hija: le quita delicadamente la copa de las manos y la obliga a confrontarlo.

-Bizcochito, no haz comido bien desde hace semanas: te desvelas, no haz salido desde que tengo memoria. ¡Y no me vengas con lo de las festividades de la soldadesca!: jamás te mostraste despectiva al tema... Tienes que contarle a papá qué es lo que te ocurre...

Le acarició levemente el rostro.

Al sentir esa cálida caricia, sintió cómo una lágrima salía, involuntaria, de sus ojos.

De repente, como si se tratara de una herida, retrocede a más no poder, dejándola fuera de su alcance.

Eiji se le queda mirando, con ternura: Natsumi se apoya en la pared, enterrando las uñas en sus rodillas, intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Natsumi, hija: por favor, tienes que decirme-

-Déjalo así- espetó, con la voz algo temblorosa- No deseo hablarlo...

-Ya sé la verdad, hijita: no tienes porqué temer...

Natsumi enfrenta su mirada a la de su padre, ¿de qué está hablando?

-Padre, ¿de qué hablas?

Toma sus manos, en señal de comprensión: Natsumi aún no comprendía a lo que estaba haciendo referencia...

-Ya me encuentro enterado que- ... Kachou se enamoró de ti.

Abre los ojos a más no poder: mira a su padre.

-Lamento habértelo dicho así, lanzártelo de esta manera, pero no puedo evitarlo: no deseo verte llorando más... Si no deseas casarte con él, no te voy a obligar...

Se para encima de la cama, apoyándose contra la pared: ¿era posible?

No, no, no: ¡ajá! Creía que la había descubierto desprevenida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya entiendo: muy buena, te ganaste unos puntos...

-¿Bizcochito?

Su risa empezaba a disminuir, a medida que veía la expresión mantenida de su padre.

De la risa, pasó al escepticismo...

... Del escepticismo, pasó a la furia.

* * *

Kachou divisa la mansión de lejos.

Echa vista a sus provisiones: toma precaución de cada cosa bien puesta y bien arreglada...

Nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con cosas tan banales, pero no podía sino evitarlo: desde haberse puesto en evidencia reiteradas veces, actuando de manera descuidada y algo pueril, no podía sino tomar cautela de cada acto, de cada paso.

Un pobre hombre, muerto de amor por una muchachita que le veía de manera muy distinta.

Bufa por décima vez: hubiera deseado no tener que sentir tantas cosas y tener que enfrentarlas a su edad. Mal que mal, el resto de sus compañeros estaban casados y con hijos ya de por medio...

Tener hijos: ya había cumplido con ese requisito. Su pequeño Tokairin ya estaba hecho un hombre hecho y derecho, por lo que su vida ya estaba en camino a buen augurio.

... Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la espinita de la insatisfacción.

Algo más le faltaba para sentirse completamente dichoso.

Ese "algo" que se le resistía, muy de vez en cuando...

El matrimonio.

Con la viudez que sufrió tan tempranamente, no podía sino desear estar por el fin de sus días, acompañado de una mujer a la cual amar...

Pero existían ciertos detalles a considerar...

No se encontraba falto de dote, ¡de ninguna manera! El comandante Kachou, de regio porte y de una reputación cautelosamente labrada a costa de muchas acciones, loables todas, no daba lugar a duda de ninguna de las doncellas de la corte acerca de su buen partido, si de meritocracia se tratase.

Aparte de ello, sólo jugaba algo en contra.

... Lo que, ni el más experto y audaz de todos los hombres puede evitar.

Ese inexorable paso del tiempo que, en este caso en particular, le jugaba muy en contra: Natsumi y él se llevaban por aplastantes veinte años de diferencia.

Por muy grande que fuese su amor, era innegable que esos años no pasaban en vano: la muchacha es alegre, extrovertida y sumamente enérgica. Seguramente, bajo ese pensamiento, era difícil no pensar en que se sentiría abrumada por una unión semejante...

¡Qué egoísta!: una damisela, de tan sólo diecinueve primaveras, condenada a un compromiso con un hombre que, perfectamente, podría tratarse de su padre. No era justo para ella...

Tarde o temprano, comenzaría a ser un estorbo: alguien tan llena de vida, con tan buenos auspicios para su futuro...

¡Basta!: suficiente de peros... La vida está llena de ellos.

El viaje ya estaba hecho: dio indicios a su compadre de la posible unión de ambos en matrimonio; trató, de la manera más sutil y generosa, de dar a conocer sus sentimientos e intenciones.

¡Pamplinas!: era un hecho innegable que la idea seguía siendo una locura de proporciones. No existían los lados afables en esa situación.

Estaba perdido: perdido en la quimera que deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que se convirtiera en realidad.

* * *

Toma las ridículas flores y vuelve en su intento: a pesar de haberse resignado, en reiteradas ocasiones, el empuje que le dio, al saberse enterada de sus reales intenciones con ella, la llevaron a la cumbre de su inspiración.

-¡Flores del demonio!- increpó Natsumi, botando el milésimo ramillete de jazmines al fondo del lago.

Respira con dificultad: la amalgama de impresiones que pugnaba en su interior la estaban dejando sin respiración alguna.

Se sienta, de golpe, en la piedra que daba la panorámica hacia el lago. Estaba cansada de luchar contra la naturaleza y sus propias habilidades: si no era TAN femenina como su hermana mayor, ¡allá ellos!

-¡Me lleve el diantre!- exclamó, quitándose una flor de cerezo que había caído a sus cabellos.

-Señorita Natsumi: no es forma de expresarse...

-¡Que te lleve el diantre también, entrometido!- se da vuelta para encararlo, pero se paraliza al ver de quién se trata.

Enrojece hasta la punta de los cabellos: se levanta y trastabilla, apoyándose en la piedra.

El capitán le extiende la mano, pero ella niega con la cabeza: se levanta sola del piso, con el rostro enrojecido.

-Lo lamento, capitán: no pensaba que era Ud.

-No se preocupe, señorita Natsumi: soy igual de cuidadoso con mi privacidad que lo podría ser un can, defendiendo a su dueño.

Ambos quedan en silencio: Natsumi voltea la vista a la laguna, cansada de lidiar con su constante falta de compostura cuando se encontraban cerca...

No: no era tan solo ése el problema...

_** Y es así, como ayer decías que iba a ser,**_

_**La vida es tan simple ahora, sin tenerte.**_

Y sigo así, palabras que me desnudan,  
Me envuelven tanto las dudas,  
La historia siempre continúa...

Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar.

No puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
No sé luchar, si no estás.

Kachou se le queda mirando: era inevitable, teniéndola tan lejos, tan distante. No era de los mejores presagios...

-Señorita Natsumi: debo hablar algo con Ud.

Natsumi voltea rápidamente la cabeza hasta el aludido.

Esas palabras..., la expresión en su rostro...

-Dígame: lo estoy escuchando...

_****_

****

_**Y es así, yo ya no creo en milagros  
Si tú no estas a mi lado  
"Soy un velero en el mar del pasado"**_

Y sigo así, un soñador sin noche  
Un alma sin destino,  
Que paga por sus errores.

****

****

Toma su mano: el calor se retiene fuertemente en sus mejillas.

Levanta los ojos y mantienen las miradas: él, mordiéndose la fuerza de voluntad, maniatándola lo más fuerte posible...

... Ella, cayendo en la cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sonríe, a final de cuentas: ahora sí que se había aclarado todo en su mente...

_****_

****

_****_

****

_**Y no puedo dejarte de amar  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar,  
No puedo perderte al final  
Y no te puedo olvidar  
No sé vivir, si no estás.**_

-No sabe cuán feliz me hace...- toma su mano, acercándola a su mejilla- El sentir su calor: tan cerca de mí...

Su respiración se obstruye por un suspiro.

-Señorita Natsumi...

_****_

****

_****_

****

_**Contigo aquí, el mundo me abre  
Sus brazos, el tiempo gira despacio,  
Soy el guardián del calor de tus labios**_

Sus miradas se mantienen: ambos sonrientes.

El comandante iba a acercar sus labios a los de ella, cuando se da cuenta que la vista de Natsumi se encontraba en otra parte...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Está atardeciendo: ¡está atardeciendo!- sale rápidamente y toma su corcel- ¡Vamos, comandante: vamos a perseguir al sol!

Kachou frunce el ceño, pero el galopar de la muchacha no daba lugar a la duda: toma rápidamente su caballo y la sigue.

_****_

****

_****_

****

_****_

_**Si vuelvo a ti, seré quien guíe tu norte,  
El faro de tus sentidos que te querrá para  
siempre...**_

Corren rápidamente: la vida abría sus brazos con candor...

Finalmente, encuentra lo que jamás creyó tener...

La respuesta: la respuesta...

Amor: estaba absolutamente enamorada de él. De la mirada que confundió con paternidad: tantas veces que sonrió a su lado, después de soltarse en llanto amargo, al verle y sentirle lejos...

Lo amaba: amaba al comandante Kachou, como a nadie creyó amar.

__

De pronto, ve que el comandante se le había adelantado: agiliza el galopar. Detiene al caballo y corre hacia él.

La espera, con los brazos abiertos.

En el encuentro, unen sus labios en un profundo beso.

Lo afirma con fuerza: estaba exhausta, pero a salvo.

Cuando terminan el beso, unen sus frentes, con ternura.

-Te amo: estoy enamorada de ti- sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también, Natsumi...- le da un beso corto en la frente: acto seguido, se arrodilla.

_****_

****

_****_

****

_****__****__****_

_**No sé luchar...**_

Natsumi se le queda mirando: el comandante saca una pequeña cajita.

La eleva hacia ella: los ojos asombrados.

-Señorita Natsumi Mitsuharu, ¿desea ser mi esposa?

__

Abre los ojos, lentamente: se incorpora, hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Se levanta: ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

Camina hacia el velador: toma el cepillo y se arregla.

De pronto, lo suelta: algo, que capta sus ojos, la deja ensimismada.

La caja musical.

La abre: toma una cajita más pequeña.

Sus ojos estaban humedecidos: comienza a abrirla...

El contenido de ella seguía intacto: un bello anillo.

No podía sostenerlo: la cajita cae rápidamente al piso, conjunto con sus fuerzas. Aprieta su rostro, con las manos, y comienza a llorar.

No había sosiego, no había consuelo...

Su única compañera era la soledad.

* * *

Tokairin baja del caballo: deja las bridas con el joven Benkei.

-Hey, muchacho: no tienes buen semblante, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada de importancia, señor: sólo algo de cansancio.

-... Mala cosa, muchacho: el peor enemigo de un trabajador es el cansancio. Deberías saberlo: mal que mal, afecta en tu salud...

-... Seh- contestó, con desgana: volvió a su faena, arreglando el follaje para los caballos.

El comandante se le queda mirando: un viso de tristeza en la mirada del muchacho.

No le dio mayor importancia: camina, en dirección a la mansión de los Mitsuharu. Pero algo lo detiene...

Se esconde tras un cerezo, cerca del pórtico de la mansión.

-El príncipe Kiohira...- musita, asombrado de su presencia.

Unos murmullos: llanto y espeto de voz.

Provienen del interior de la mansión.

De pronto, sale el aludido: toma las bridas de su corcel, pero Mehoro sale rápidamente a su encuentro.

Toma sus pies, arrodillándose a causa de su desesperación:

-¡Oh, su majestad: misericordia, os lo suplico!--

-¡Basta de llantos, señora Mitsuharu!: su hija nada tiene que protestar... He sido bastante condescendiente acorde al plazo, pero esto ya llegó a su límite: ¡SU HIJA TIENE UN DEBER PARA CON EL REINO, Y VA A CUMPLIRLO!

Aparece el padre, don Eiji Mitsuharu, a tomar a su esposa del piso.

Mira detenidamente al sujeto: jamás creyó ser capaz de confrontar a un descendiente de la dinastía Komatsuzaki, pero la situación estaba fuera de control. El príncipe Kiohira actuaba como animal en celo.

-¡Ud. no debió posar los ojos en mi hija: Natsumi es viuda, según los propios decretos de su abuelo!

-Mi abuelo fue ingenuo, al tratarse de rozar relaciones con vos: gente de poca monta, que no comprenden las implicancias de esta unión. ¡Las gracias que tendrán de la corona serán infinitas!

-... Mi pequeña nada de daño os ha causado...

-¡NO ES ALGO PERSONAL: YA DEJAOS DE LAMENTOS!

Iban a volver a la lucha, hasta que Natsumi hace acto de presencia en el lugar.

Absoluto silencio: el príncipe calla de repente.

Natsumi mantiene silencio: toma a sus padres, alejándose del pórtico.

Le da la espalda: el príncipe enrojece de la ira.

-¡NO VAIS A HACERME PASAR RIDÍCULO, NIÑA MALCRIADA DE LOS MITSUHARU: SERÉIS MI CONCUBINA, CUÉSTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE! De lo contrario...- toma un papel: lo clava en la punta de una flecha, dando justo en la puerta- Vuestra familia caerá en la miseria...

Natsumi se detiene: deja a sus padres en el trayecto.

Va en dirección al príncipe: ante su asombro, ella se inclina.

-Despreocupaos, majestad: dejad vuestra ira a un lado... Se hará todo como se ha propuesto.

Increíble: el príncipe Kiohira da un vaho de aliento.

Toma las bridas y se aleja, con rapidez, del lugar.

Tokairin sale de su escondite: camina, presuroso, y llega hasta donde se encuentra Natsumi.

-¡Dios!...- se voltea, curiosa del dueño del tacto que la descolocó- Comandante...

El trato se tornó distante: Tokairin se da cuenta del devenir que causaría su intromisión, pero al verse testigo de tamaña insolencia, no podía quedarse pasivo. Carraspea la garganta y se dirige a Natsumi:

-No tiene porqué mentir conmigo: lo escuché; todo...

La mirada, antes fría, se torna azul metálico: el sólo escuchar esas palabras la herían profusamente... El escucharlo, de labios de un desconocido, transformaban la terrible pesadilla en una realidad andante.

Voltea la vista: se arma de valor, tragándose el dolor; anudándolo en su pecho, para lograr confrontarlo.

Da un suspiro: fija la mirada en el comandante.

-Si es así, nada más tiene que hacer en este lugar...

Camina hasta el interior de la mansión: Tokairin se queda varado en el mismo lugar, mientras la menor de la dinastía de los Mitsuharu retomaba el paso hasta su casa.

-No tiene porqué aceptar tal tiranía, de parte del príncipe... Créalo Ud. o no, existen más salidas.

Natsumi se voltea. Ya no había salida: tenía que confrontarle una vez más.

-Shouji: mi familia y yo hemos pasado por esto mucho más tiempo del que podrías imaginar; siquiera soportar... No voy a darte más explicaciones: tengo todo bajo control, así que es mejor que no se entrometa.

Así de tajante: así de fría y decidida. Natsumi lo deja con sus buenas intenciones...

No deseaba involucrar a otra persona inocente.

* * *

_****_

****

_****_

****

_****__****__****_

**Flash Back**

Días de gloria: caminaban juntos, hablando-

No de versos, no de cánticos, sino de la situación bélica del reino.

Sí: nada romántico, pero ellos se entendían en su idioma.

Ella escuchaba atentamente y con ansiedad cada palabra de los labios del capitán; él se regocijaba al captar, de tal manera, la atención de su prometida.

Eran como un complemento: como la amalgama de sus vidas.

Pero, ese día, el capitán no llegó con buena cara.

Natsumi salió a su encuentro: casi se cae del susto, al ver el cariz pálido y preocupante que adquirió su prometido.

-Dios santo, Kachou: no me asustes así... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sus ojos se movieron hasta dar con los de ella.

Eran de una profunda tristeza y dolor: Natsumi estruja su pecho con la mano.

-¿Qué está pasando, capitán?

-Ven, Natsumi: tenemos que hablar...

-¡Pero amor! No debes preocuparte: siendo el primer soldado en la mente del rey Komatsuzaki, sólo deberías sentir orgullo...

-... No fue petición del rey, Natsumi...

Natsumi frunce el ceño: el capitán camina un poco, llegando a la ribera del río.

Una fuerte corazonada fue atenazada en su pecho.

-Dios: el rey...

-... Natsumi...- musitó, al ver cómo derramaba tiernas lágrimas por su muerte.

-No puede ser: lo creía fuerte, como un roble...

-Estaba bastante enfermo, Natsumi: falleció hace unas horas. Pronto harán las condecoraciones pertinentes...

Kachou calla: existe algo más que le estaba privando.

Necesitaba saberlo todo.

-No me apartes la mirada, Kachou- en un movimiento inédito, toma su rostro y lo encara- Me ocultas algo: debo saberlo...

De pronto, mueve la cabeza: el tul de sus ojos se pierde, dejándole mostrar una mirada más amorosa.

-Nada, mi Natsumi: mañana partiré a ver las campañas que se dan en el sudeste... Hace demasiado tiempo que no he estado allí...

-Es de comprender: si es tu deber, en nada te lo impediré- contestó, con los hombros arriba- Sólo cuídate mucho: el traspaso de reinado a otras manos, siempre causa algunos disturbios... Además- espetó, besándole en los labios- ya me extrañaba que estuvieras tan alejado de tus propias misiones...

Se abrazan... pero algo estaba mal.

Natsumi, sin verla, mostraba un cariz de inseguridad: una fuerte corazonada...

* * *

Su partida: cinco meses ya y la ventana se empañaba con cada día que transcurría.

Pero su persistencia seguía intacta.

Mantiene la fe viva, como una llamarada de fuego...

Sin embargo, el invierno cernía su poder: gélido, implacable... interminable.

Miyuki contrae nupcias en ese año de ausencia: todos alegres y felices.

Natsumi, para no abrir la herida, decide ser condescendiente con el evento y se une en el regocijo de unirse en grandes festividades...

-¡Vamos, Natsumi: ven a bailar! Los muchachos hace mucho tiempo que preguntan por tu mutismo...

-Disculpa, Miyuki: voy enseguida.

Vestía de blanco: Mehoro, aprovechándose de su docilidad, logró que se colocara ese vestido tan hermoso y encajado.

Le dio poca importancia: como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.

Miyuki, satisfecha por su respuesta, vuelve al lugar que tenía que ocupar... Frente a su esposo, a su amado esposo.

Natsumi echó un vistazo hacia los muchachos de la otra esquina del salón: todos, igual de ansiosos, le saludan amenamente.

Alza el brazo, con una sonrisa algo maquinada: en vilo, pues no deseaba encontrárseles, mucho menos en tales instancias.

De nuevo: ¡ah, de nuevo!...

El fantasma en su cabeza: no puede contenerse, no puede mantenerse impávida. Su ser clamaba por un espacio de intimidad: un lugar en el cual poder volcar su pena, reprimida desde hace mucho tiempo.

El golpe en el pecho era cada vez mayor...

... Cierra los ojos, intentando volver a la calma.

De pronto, los abre: en su palma, yace un rastro húmedo.

Se toca el rostro: sangre en su nariz.

_Galope: fuerte, constante..._

Levanta la cabeza: gira un tanto, para ensanchar su panorámica...

_Una figura oscura: insiste en enfrentarse contra la tempestad de esa noche..._

Su respiración se agita: una fuerte corazonada.

Todo da vueltas entorno a ella: las luces, las risas...

Chispas a su alrededor, carcajadas burbujeantes...

Yoriko va hacia ella: capta el ensimismamiento.

-Señorita Natsumi...

Nunca olvidaría ese día...

Voltea el rostro: nunca lo podría olvidar...

Llora en silencio: por primera vez en su vida, llora en público.

-... Nunca habría sentido... nunca he sentido t-tanto dolor... En mi vida, juro que j-jamás- se estruja el pecho, sintiendo cómo el aire le faltaba.

No puede seguir hablando...

Sólo se pierde en la conciencia.

* * *

_****_

****

_****_

****

_****__****__****_

** Fin del flash back**

Tokairin camina, hasta adentrarse en la mansión Mitsuharu.

No encuentra a nadie... Sin embargo...

Unos quejidos: un sonido fuerte, pero muy seco.

Unos silbidos cada vez más estridentes...

-Oh, no...

Corre hasta la dirección de ese ruido.

Era desesperante: miraba cada habitación, pero el desespero del sonido acrecentaba con cada minuto que pasaba...

Finalmente, logra dar con el origen del escalofriante sonido.

-¡Ah, Natsumi!

Estaba ella: a los pies de la cama, aferrándose de las sábanas...

Tratando de controlar su propio desespero.

-Natsumi, por favor...- intentaba tomarla, pero se resistía con fuerza.

-... No, n-no puedes hacerlo... Déjame s-sola: ah, ah...

El jadeo iba en aumento.

-¡Natsumi, por favor!

-¡Señorita!- corre hacia ellos Yoriko, trayendo la medicina para su mal.

Con la última gota de sus fuerzas, logra soltar su gran karma:

-¡LO ASESINARON, LO ASESINARON: NOOOO!

Después de tal desfogue, perdió la conciencia.

_****_

****

_****_

****

_****__****__****_

Continuará...


	4. La llave de liberación

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**IV**

**Everytime is time to go...**

**In many ways every dream is like a long road**

**with little time I will fly within your sky.**

**Everytime is time to go**

**Everywhile is for us to hold.**

**Along the way your destruction is my life**

**With little time, I will fly between your smile.**

'**Cause everytime is time to go,**

**and everywhile is for us to hold.**

**In many ways every dream is like a long road**

**it's my desire to protect your lips with mine,**

**with mine. . . .**

**From the stars and no where**

**and then all I'm feeling out to go**

**from the stars.**

**Along the way to love with everything behind**

**for many hours we will be fugitives of time.**

'**Cause everytime is time to go,**

**and everywhile is for us to hold.**

**Everytime is time to go,**

**and everywhile is for us to hold.**

**Everytime...... **

"**Everytime", La ley.**

* * *

-Abra los ojos, señorita...

Una película de luz: alcanza a verla por un instante fugaz... Luego, desaparece...

-Doctor, ¿qué ocurre?

-Le estoy diciendo, doctor: déjeme darle la medicina...- insiste Yoriko, con el pómulo de ungüentos: de fuerte olor, que le limpian las vías respiratorias...

El único remedio que le hacía efecto.

Al saber la reacción que tomaría la fisiología de Natsumi, advirtió a todos los presentes:

-Doctor, comandante: será mejor que den un paso atrás...

Algo extrañados, pero sin intenciones de contradecir sus palabras, deciden acatar la instrucción.

Como si de un acto solemne se tratara, toma la cajita con el ungüento misterioso y la pasea levemente por sus fosas nasales.

Acto seguido, se pega contra la pared.

Cinco segundos, y Natsumi se levanta de un golpe: tosiendo a más no poder...

-¡Señorita!- va el doctor, en dirección a la paciente.

-¡No lo haga, doctor!

Yoriko le advirtió, pero fue muy tarde. Apenas y sintió que alguien se acercaba, le dio sonoro golpe: cayó al piso, desmayado a causa del puñetazo.

-¡Nadie se atreverá a tocarme, idiota!

-... Señorita Natsumi, por favor: recuéstese...

A regañadientes, Natsumi accedió en la petición de su dama de compañía: Tokairin carraspea un tanto la garganta.

-Ejem... Disculpen...

Natsumi frunce la mirada.

-... Y-yo ya te creía lejos: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que verte: te desmayaste frente a mis ojos, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente?

-No te quiero aquí, Tokairin: vete ya.

-Cálmese, señorita Natsumi- luego de dejarla recostada, volteó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el comandante- Señor Tokairin, por favor: tendré que pedirle que se retire...

* * *

Lo echaron: tal cual como se oye...

Natsumi estaba muy molesta, pero el dejarla así era un suplicio para su pobre mente...

Caminaba en dirección a la puerta de salida, cuando escucha una conversación. Iba a proseguir, pero al escuchar que la conversación implicaba el acontecimiento del cual había sido espectador, decide colocar más atención.

-No, no, ¡no!: ya no existe nadie más... Todos los hombres de este reino: o son unos buenos cobardes, apoyando la decisión del príncipe Kiohira; o ya son conocedores de las buenas "armas" de mi pequeña hija...

-... Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, cariño- musita Mehoro. Toca los hombros de Eiji, haciéndole desistir: tiene demarcado el cariz de profunda angustia- No existe nadie más: estamos perdidos...

Frunce el ceño: no comprende a qué quieren llegar.

-¡No voy a rendirme: jamás le daré la mano de mi hija a ese desequilibrado mental!

-Pero ya no existe ningún otro pretendiente de su mano: esto es de locos...

Pretendiente... ¿Esa era la condición?

Ahora lo comprendía todo: la extorsión del príncipe, la absolución extraña de la monarquía y ese plazo...

Todo era muy turbio: el príncipe Kiohira escondía un secreto bastante oscuro...

Pero todavía no explicaba otras cosas más: faltaban muchas piezas en el puzzle, y tenía que encontrarlas...

* * *

-Señorita, señorita, por favor...

Yoriko voltea la cabeza, pero la devuelve inmediatamente al constatar de quién se trataba:

-¡Señor Tokairin: por favor, no me ponga en predicamento!

-Necesito hablar con Ud.: no puede negármelo...

Intentaba agilizar el paso, pero con tal tráfico de la gente en la feria jamás lograría su cometido.

Finalmente, detenida y asustada de golpe por un carruaje, Tokairin logró interceptarla.

-¡Joven comandante: tened más cuidado, que me mata del susto!

-Lo lamento, pero me es imposible el retenerla... Tan sólo actúo a favor de vuestra pleitesía: necesito recabar información con respecto a la situación de vuestra señora...

-¡SEÑORITA!- espetó con furia: al comprender su falta de comedimiento, bajó el tono de su voz- Señorita, señor Tokairin: mi ama todavía es doncella... Por muchos males que nos cause, por mucho dolor que ella guarde de ello, todavía es una doncella...

-Lamento mi impertinencia, pero lo único a lo que aspiro es a poder ayudarla... Por favor, sabe que tiempo es de lo que se escasea...

No podía refutarle más: tenía toda la razón.

La señorita Mitsuharu era muy ingenua: el planear socavar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era absurdo. Como enterrar una bomba de tiempo...

Más temprano que tarde tendría que detonar.

Y además..., algo en los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente la hacían sentir confiada: ¿es que se traía algo con su ama?

-D-de acuerdo, señorito...

* * *

**Flash back**

El mismísimo Nakayima estaba presente: comenzaba a leer el mensaje que había sido entregado por un delegado de guerra.

Comunicaban el fallecimiento del comandante Kachou en pleno ejercicio de batalla.

Todos estaban atónitos por la noticia: los señores Mitsuharu lloraban desconsoladamente, pero Natsumi estaba muda; como en estado de shock.

-Señorita: tome este vaso con agua y azúcar...

Apenas y tomó un trago, cuando comenzó a hacer arcadas.

Tose y corre hacia el baño.

Vomita hasta lo que había comido en el desayuno.

-Señorita, si se siente tan mal, no debería estar presente...

Ella mueve la cabeza, en señal de negación.

Se incorpora, dejando a Yoriko atrás de ella.

Vuelve a su asiento: toma atención de cada palabra, aunque, en realidad, era como si le estuvieran clavando una estaca en el corazón.

Pero lo resistiría, con honor... Por él.

* * *

**Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada  
Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Acompáñame al silencio**  
**De charlar sin las palabras**  
**A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado**  
**Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto**

**Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Acompáñame**  
**A decir sin las palabras**  
**Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**

**Acompáñame**  
**A quererte sin decirlo**  
**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti**  
**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**  
**Para calibrar mis miedos**  
**Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos**  
**Para quererme un poquito**  
**Y así quererte como quiero**  
**Para desintoxicarme del pasado**  
**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Acompáñame**  
**A decir sin las palabras**  
**Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad**

**Acompáñame**  
**A quererte sin decirlo**  
**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti**  
**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Y si se apagan las luces**  
**Y si se enciende el infierno**  
**Y si me siento perdido**  
**Se que tú estarás conmigo**  
**Con un beso de rescate**

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

**Acompáñame**  
**A decir sin las palabras**  
**Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel por esta vez**

**Acompáñame**  
**A quererte sin decirlo**  
**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz**

**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti**  
**Por esta vez**  
**Acompáñame a estar solo.**

"**Acompáñame a estar solo", Ricardo Arjona.**

* * *

El rey Komatsuzaki II desea hacer acto de presencia en la mansión Mitsuharu.

Ya va a cumplirse el año desde la tragedia, y las cosas no iban de lo mejor...

Después de una larga conversación con su hijo, terminó por enterarse de sus intenciones con la joven Mitsuharu: por su parte, sólo podía sentir alegría y orgullo de la decisión de su primogénito...

¿Primogénito: es que ya se había olvidado de Kaede, del hijo al que había dejado a su suerte?

No, no: no puede seguir con eso, ¡tiene que controlar su mente de una vez por todas!

-Padre, te ves muy agitado.

Era la voz de Kiohira, quien se encontraba al frente de él.

Estaban en camino a llegar al lugar.

Tal vez, a causa del transcurso tranquilo de la carroza, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas...

-No te preocupes, Kio: tu padre está algo cansado...

-Eso espero- espetó Kiohira- No deseo lidiar con otro sufrimiento más...

Su hijo se mostraba escéptico frente a sus palabras de calma... ¡En fin!: por lo menos, le había logrado sacar de la cabeza esa culpa que le carcomía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dios, ¿es que acaso estaría por siempre acosado por el fantasma de la incertidumbre y la culpabilidad?

-Descuidad, hijo mío: esto va a tener un buen fin.

El padre volteó la mirada a las inmediaciones de la mansión.

El cerezo enfrente: ya estaban llegando.

Mientras no podía verlo, el príncipe Kiohira esbozó una macabra sonrisa: su padre se lo tragaba todo...

-"Por supuesto, padre: Natsumi va a caer bajo mi poder".

* * *

-Muy buenos días, Eiji...

Se limpió un tanto el sudor: mira, desde lo lejos, la figura prepotente de dos hombres.

Sacude sus rodillas: estaba hincado en la tierra, revisando por sí mismo los cultivos. Jamás se mostró reacio al trabajo sucio.

Frunce el ceño, sabiéndose en la distancia necesaria para ocultar su disgusto: detestaba la forma petulante y prepotente con la cual trataban hasta a los miembros escogidos de la nobleza.

El rey mira, con escepticismo, al "yerno" que se llevaría con esa unión.

Mira a su hijo, convencido de su decisión:

-Mi querido Kiohira: ¿estáis seguro?

-... Padre, padre: pronto dirás lo contrario, cuando te presente a mi elegida...

-Muchas gracias, señorita...

Gracias a algo divino, Yoriko logró mantener la calma y servir el vino sin derramarlo.

-Por favor, sirvienta: llama a tu dama. Tenemos un asunto del cual tratar con ella.

-Su majestad- interrumpió Mehoro- Mi hija no ha estado muy bien: Ud. se sabe conocedor del compromiso con vuestro ex-comandante... Bueno, hasta sabernos enterados de su muerte, hace un mes atrás...

-Creedme, señora Mitsuharu, que la propuesta que os concederé a continuación os beneficiará en absoluto...

Yoriko se mantenía parada en medio de la sala: Kiohira espetó de forma ronca y por lo bajo:

-Ve a buscarla: ahora.

Una voz casi de ultratumba: Yoriko va corriendo hacia sus aposentos.

Kiohira esboza una sonrisa socarrona.

-... Es Ud. bastante bueno con las órdenes- logró acotar Eiji, ante el tono y la mirada del heredero al trono.

Éste volteo con peligrosidad la mirada hasta ver al señor Mitsuharu.

Él nunca quitó la mirada: deseaba hacerle ver su imprudencia y molestia ante la situación.

-Mi amor, por favor: hazlo por tu hija- Mehoro puso una mano afable en su hombro.

Bufó un tanto: sólo su mujer era capaz de mantenerle en paz.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!: este es el poder de una bella dama, Mitsuharu. En cuanto entran en tu vida, te trastocan por completo la razón...

-Concuerdo con Ud., su majestad: sólo la mujer indicada puede mover esos hilos sensibles en el corazón de un hombre- responde, mirando con amor a su esposa.

Todos se levantan: sienten los pasos de Natsumi.

De pronto, casi todos caen a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Madre de Dios, Natsumi!- grita Mehoro, espectando el cambio en ella.

Su cabello, su hermoso cabello: largo y de color castaño...

Cortado hasta los hombros y amarrado en una coleta casi masculina.

-Buenas tardes: padres... Su majestad- inclina la cabeza, en señal de respeto- me encontraba resolviendo la mejor manera de haceros saber mi tranquilidad y sopor: aquí me tenéis para vuestra disposición.

Mutismo absoluto: sus padres no podían de la estupefacción.

-S-señorita Mitsuharu...- musitó Kiohira.

-Señora Kachou, su majestad: que no os engañen las apariencias... Mi cuerpo no estará en las mejores condiciones, pero mi mente es tan prodigiosa como ninguna: no me casaré con nadie... Ni siquiera con un príncipe.

* * *

Y así comenzó todo...

El rey Komatsuzaki II y su hijo estaban heridos en orgullo.

Pero el padre comprendía en cierto modo, la pérdida y el dolor de la muchacha...

El tiempo se esfumó, conjunto con la paciencia de los monarcas: el reloj comenzó a correr y la travesía por encontrar marido era el pan de cada día

* * *

**Fin del Flash back**

Tokairin parecía incólume a sus llamados de atención.

Sólo se mantenía en esa pose: inalterable, cavilando..., destrozado.

-Señor Tokairin: no debió, yo se lo advertí...

-¿Te has enamorado?

La pregunta lo dejó con el amén en la boca: ¿es que acaso estaba totalmente loco?

-Comandante Shouji: debo recordarle que-

-No sabía que tenías la mala costumbre de evadir preguntas: Awashima, ¿alguna vez os habéis enamorado?

Dios, tenía que persistir en su tozudez.

Era mejor contestarle, para dejarle ver lo ridículo de su discusión.

-No, señor Tokairin: jamás me he enamorado...

-Mmm... Ya veo- se queda cavilando un poco más.

Se levanta del escritorio: dirige sus pasos hasta llegar hacia su consejero. Con una sonrisa (bastante peculiar) en su rostro, le da unas palmadas en sus hombros:

-Está bien, amigo mío: no tiene la culpa de desentender mis razones...

Se va alejando, dejando al consejero con un gusto amargo en la boca.

-"Tenga cuidado, mi señor: me dice una corazonada que hay que ir con mucha cautela..."

* * *

-Mi señor...- la criada de Tokairin entró al escritorio, con el permiso del comandante.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Fuse?

-... Es que- parece que tiene problemas afuera de la mansión: un muchacho persiste en que lo hagan pasar...

-Ahg, ese Fukusawa: pensé que jamás llegaría

* * *

-¿No desea una copa de vino, mi señor?- musitó una de las sirvientas, con un sonrojo muy evidente.

-No, mi querida damita: no acostumbro tomar cuando estoy en horas de servicio...

Vuelve a pararse: va rondando por la sala, impaciente.

Finalmente, llega el comandante.

Golpe de botas: lo saluda de forma marcial.

-Es innecesario, Kaede: eres bienvenido en mi casa...

-Somos animales de costumbres: no me pidas tanto... Hace mucho que no te apareces: dejaste la mayor diversión para nosotros...

-Ciertamente: es una gran alegría que te encuentres aquí, Fukusawa. ¿Qué es lo que te sacó de las líneas de combate?

-De eso debo hablarte...

-Toma asiento, por favor.

De la nada, el cariz de su rostro cambió.

-No me ocultes nada, Kaede: lo que sea que tengas que decirme, sólo házmelo saber...

Vuelve la cabeza hacia delante: da un bufido y comienza a hablar.

-... En todas las familias renombradas alaban la labor del ejército: se vanaglorian de nuestras victorias, realizan cada vez más fiestas y tertulias estúpidas... En cambio-

Se levanta de golpe del sillón: su vista se dirige hacia el vitral.

Un hermoso espectáculo: los rayos de sol desaparecen tras las cortinas de nubes.

-... En cambio, Tokairin, mi gente está muriendo de hambre: nuestro monarca hace "oídos sordos" a toda objeción que intentemos interpelar. Lo peor, es que tanto tú como yo sabemos la verdadera natura de tanto conflicto...

Tokairin no le miraba: sólo mantenía la vista fija en el piso.

-Esta guerra sólo es una pantalla para cumplir los caprichos de Kiohira: en nada molestan los otros reinos; muy por el contrario. Han intentado proponer nuevas iniciativas, a fin de lograr reestablecer los lazos aliados: he sido espectador de cuanta mentira y fanfarronada salen de las famosas "ventajas" que le estamos sacando a esta guerra... ¡Es una tremenda boludez!

-Tengo conocimiento de todo lo que me estáis contando, ¿qué más?

-¿Qué más, es que acaso te parece poco?

-No, Kaede: no me malinterpretes... Sólo que necesito que me informes de lo que ocurre con mi batallón.

-... Bueno, bueno: de todos no se hace ni uno, lo sabes bien- logra sacarle una carcajada- Comandante, están exhaustos: comen poco, duermen a saltos y no puedo darles una razón para sobrellevar esto. Como capitán, es demasiado difícil no darles un ideal meritorio como para que logren seguir...

-Eso está de más decirlo: debo resolver este asunto de una vez por todas...

Se levanta del asiento, pero algo descoloca a los implicados: un mensajero real corre por los pasillos, hasta dar con el comandante.

Se inclina y extiende un pergamino:

-Comandante Shouji Tokairin: un mensaje para vos. De parte de Su Majestad.

Toma el pergamino y lo lee ávidamente.

Cierra el mensaje; luego, mira al capitán:

-Capitán Fukusawa: tenemos que ir a hacer "acto de presencia" en palacio...

* * *

El palacio de los vientos: en la cima de un acantilado.

La marea y el ventisquero del mar golpeaban la piedra, pero la construcción se presentaba portentosa, incólume, maravillosa, frente al

desencadenar de la naturaleza.

Kaede esboza una sonrisa:

-Este palacio enorme: lo que deben lidiar para suplir los "malos complejos"...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!: eres un payaso, Fukusawa... Pero, por favor: no vayas con tales comentarios a palacio...

-No os preocupéis, comandante: jamás ha sido mi intención el poneros en evidencia...

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Bueno que- carraspeando un poco la garganta, en pos de imitar a Awashima- _Buscáis meteros en problemas, mi señor, entregándole ese status a tamaño idiota como capitán: por que no tiene ni una pizca de "sangre azul" en las venas y que, desde mi visión "espanta-idiotas", éste, seguramente, fue criado por una manada de gorilas..._

Comenzó a reír con fuerza: Kaede era de humor rápido, pero con la capacidad de alivianar el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Eres incorregible, Fukusawa: espero que sigas así de "incorregible". Das ánimo a tus subordinados y me sacas un poco de la tensión...

-... Mala cosa, comandante...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-... Que, al escuchar sus palabras logro descifrar que no ha estado con una mujer desde hace mucho...

Se detiene de golpe: mira con seriedad hacia Kaede.

Sin querer, revive la angustia de pensar en Natsumi.

-No te olvides que estamos en otra cosa...

-No se me olvida en absoluto, comandante: disculpe la imprudencia...

Retoma el camino: Kaede se le queda mirando, con maldad.

-"Ahí está su talón de Aquiles, comandante".

* * *

-Aquí tiene los informes de la campaña, su majestad.

-No, no, no: déselas a mi hijo. Es él quien maneja todas las instrucciones de la batalla... Por favor...

-De acuerdo: con su permiso, su majestad.

El mensajero se inclina y se retira del lugar.

Iba a volverse a sus aposentos: estaba demasiado cansado. Le dolía el pecho y el brazo, pero no tanto... Hasta que una muchachita fue a su encuentro.

-Su majestad: han venido delegados del ejército. Son el comandante Tokairin y el capitán Fukusawa...

-Mi pequeña: estoy demasiado cansado. Diles que los esperaré en la recámara...

-C-como ordene usted...-la muchacha cae en la cuenta: el rey Komatsuzaki II se veía jadeante y fatigado- ¿No desea nada más?

-No: puedes irte...

-Sí, su majestad: con su permiso...

* * *

La muchacha se vuelve hacia la entrada: mira hacia los jóvenes y esboza una tímida sonrisa.

-Entrad, por favor: os recibirá en sus aposentos... No se ha sentido muy bien...

Fukusawa bufa un tanto:

-Mala cosa... Tal vez, será menester que no hablemos con su majestad: ¿se encontrará el príncipe Kiohira?

-No, capitán: el joven príncipe está en los bosques. Le gusta pelear para no perder la práctica en la espada...

-No hay otra opción, Fukusawa: esto amerita que lo sepa...- termina finiquitando el comandante- De acuerdo: iremos hacia allá.

-Seguidme, por favor: os conduciré.

El rey comienza a afirmarse de los barandales de su cama.

Estruja la ropa: en dirección exacta de su corazón.

Sin saber cómo, sin saber porqué, su vista se desvió y penetró en aquel lienzo color celeste. En él, una mecha de cabellos dorado.

-Su majestad, ¿qué le ocurre?

Voltea la mirada y su corazón se detiene.

Los dos aludidos quedan pasmados: el hombre se congela en una mirada de espanto desgarrador...

Su mirada penetra hacia Kaede.

Alza los brazos en vilo, pues toda su fuerza se desvanece de golpe: cae de golpe al piso.

-S-¡Su majestad!...- grita Kaede, logrando frenar la caída con su pecho.

Pero ocurre algo extraño: el rey se revuelve, lucha por alejarse de él.

Tokairin y Kaede se miran, desentendidos de su reacción: pero no hay tiempo para cavilaciones.

-Quédese Ud., comandante: iré yo mismo por ayuda...

-De acuerdo: apresúrate.

En eso se va, cuando el rey comienza a gritar del dolor...

Pero algo más: entre sus improperios y desgarros, Tokairin escucha una confesión que lo deja helado.

-¡ESE MUCHACHO NO ES MÁS QUE UN BASTARDO: NO ES DE MI SANGRE!

* * *

El doctor de cabecera lo revisa: toma sus pulsaciones y revisa su estado.

Entretanto, el príncipe lo mira impertérrito, parado frente a los pies de su cama: como si de un mástil se tratara.

-No se ve bien: además, me confundió con "su hijo". Estaba delirando por el dolor...

Tokairin lo miró: luego, agachó la vista.

Existía algo más, tras ese velo de semiinconsciencia.

Pero no era prudente divulgarlo: mal que mal, eran suposiciones.

Tokairin se queda en palacio: manda a Fukusawa a buscar a Awashima por petición expresa del rey.

Algo no estaba bien: el rey jamás se había visto tan abrumado. Además, de necesitar a Awashima, se debía a motivos de extremada gravedad.

... Eso le recordó la reacción frente a Kaede.

Madejas de cosas que perturbaban su mente: quizás, con los años, la pasividad y la tranquilidad de los pueblos aturdían sus sentidos, ya animales, a causa de la guerra y la sangre.

-No os preocupéis, comandante: verá que mi padre pronto volverá a estar con nosotros...

Tokairin sale de su ensimismamiento: saluda al príncipe.

-Eso espero, príncipe...

-¡Por supuesto!: estará conmigo... Ya verá que debe estar compuesto para pasado mañana.

-¿Pasado mañana: es que me he olvidado de algún festejo?

-La verdad, sí: ven, amigo mío. Deseo haceros confidente de algo especial...

El comandante le queda mirando, algo confundido.

Luego, el príncipe Kiohira ríe un poco:

-No os perturbéis, hombre: sólo es una nueva "adquisición".

-"Oh, no: Natsumi..." La señorita Mitsuharu...

-Exacto... ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!: jamás os creí tan bien informado.

-... Soy muy cercano a la familia...

-Por supuesto, lo recuerdo: tu padre, el gran capitán Kachou... Fue una terrible pérdida para todos...

-... Pero no para vos- espetó Tokairin, haciendo referencia específica de Natsumi.

El príncipe quita su mirada afable: su rostro se trastoca hasta ser inquisidor:

-¿Disculpad?

Carraspea la garganta, por razones fisiológicas: jamás se consideró una persona cobarde y cizañera.

-La angustia de la familia Mitsuharu es terrible: tenéis, en vilo, una obsesión frente al tema de hacerla de vuestra propiedad... Natsumi fue mi institutriz en las artes bélicas: una mujer de agallas, y que deseáis exterminar con vuestro capricho. Teniendo a cuanta mujer quisierais, os empecináis en hacerla vuestra...

El príncipe estaba de una sola pieza: era imposible...

Él era de la realeza: el príncipe Kiohira Komatsuzaki, heredero al trono, ¡dueño y señor del reino de Nishimoto! Cualquier hombre quedaba un escalafón bajo él...

Y esos ojos azules, profundos, llenos de ira hacia él, ¡él mismo!: ¿estaban cuestionando sus acciones?

No podía soportar tal infamia, ¡es imposible que él fuera capaz de espetarle, de dirigirle la opinión siquiera!

Pero no podía discutir con él: la situación era tan abrumante que el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo.

No, no era el momento: con cabeza fría y calculadora, pasa de largo la ofensa... No podía hacer nada, frente a la situación de los Mitsuharu, y pronto accedería al trono. Además, el comandante Tokairin estaba haciendo un trabajo de joyería con las tropas...

Se aleja de su lado: ambos quedan de espaldas. El príncipe toma la palabra:

-Esta vez le salió gratis: no vuelva a importunarme nuevamente.

Dicho esto, el príncipe se pierde, tras los interminables pasillos del palacio...

Segundos después, aparecen el capitán y el consejero.

-Comandante, os traje a Awashima... ¿C-comandante?

Tokairin suelta un bufido, dejando algo extrañados a los presentes.

-Sólo vayan... Tengo algo que hacer...

-P-pero, señor Tokairin-

Nada saca el consejero: Tokairin da media vuelta y sale del palacio.

No podía estar ni un solo instante más: el sólo recordar la plática le helaba la sangre...

Con la sensación de muerte cerniendo sobre sus cabezas, le producía espanto el siquiera imaginar la imagen de él, como dueño y señor del reino...

Toma su caballo y se sube en él: no puede dejar de pensar en ella.

En la muchacha fuerte como roble, pero que su cuerpo ya sufría las consecuencias de su dolor interno...

... Y allí supo que en verdad la quería bien, que estaba marcado en sus venas...

No por deber por la sangre, no por trascender en la labor de su padre...

¡No!: tenía que existir una forma. Una forma de sacarla de ese infierno...

No sabía cómo, pero la encontraría...

* * *

Da vueltas y arremete: aleja el paso y lancea la espada con maestría...

Sólo el imaginarse sus ojos frívolos, de color metálico, le hacía hervir la sangre. Antes de lograr arremeter contra su contrincante imaginario, unos aplausos la sacaron de ritmo.

-Eres mucho mejor que hace nueve años...

Frunce el ceño: el aludido se acerca a ella.

En posición intimidante, envaina su espada y le mira de soslayo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo deseaba visitarte...

-¿Visitarme? ¡Ja!: sólo deseas entrometerte en cosas que en nada le incumben...

-No tengo la culpa que te encuentres en tamaño lío...

Como nunca, enrojeció por completo: ¿quién se creía para hablarle con tal espeto de su accionar y su vida privada?

-Escúchame bien: no te permito-

-¿Que continúe propasándome contigo?: tú lo hacías sin medirte, cuando fuiste mi institutriz.

Ahora sí que no tuvo azoro alguno en llevar la espada: directo a su cuello.

-Vuélveme a hablar así, Shouji... Te aseguro que será lo último que dirás por lo que te queda de vida.

Sonríe por lo bajo: desvía la espada lentamente.

Ni siquiera le opuso resistencia: deja que la aleje y la lleva a un costado.

-Lo lamento...

-Eso te otorga unos puntos: jamás pensé que te disculparías... ¡Con el carácter que te gastas, pensé que cortarías mi cuello!

No sabía qué hacer: si golpearlo hasta la muerte, o bullir como una olla a vapor. De las dos opciones, no se hacía ni una.

-Deja de molestarme, Tokairin: sabes perfectamente que ya no me queda tiempo para esas bromas...

El ambiente vuelve a tensarse.

Envaina la espada, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Tokairin no podía despegar los ojos de ella: era tan hermosa, tan valiente y capaz...

... Y sería de otro...

-Es cierto: el tiempo se os ha acabado...

Natsumi voltea la vista hacia él: siente la aflicción en su voz, el real sentir de sus ojos...

-No os sintáis culpable: no está en vuestras manos...

Camina en dirección a la mansión: algo extraño capta el comandante.

Tal vez, algo en el cariz de su rostro, en el brillo de su mirada: algo parecido a la decisión...

Niega con la cabeza: no podía ser capaz...

-Estáis loca: sería un suicidio...

Detiene su andar: voltea su cabeza y le mira de frente.

-Jamás aceptaré estar en su cama.

-No lo hagas, no: el rey se encuentra mal... Tuvo una recaída, días atrás al visitarlo. En tal estado de sopor, podría suplicar por una salida...

-¡No voy a hincar mis rodillas por algo tan indigno!: ¡Ya dos años y nadie saca nada, ¿qué demonios propones, al sacarme cada día la conversación?

El mundo cayó sobre su cabeza: era capaz de todo.

-No puedo aceptarlo... No puedo aceptar tal accionar tuyo: tu familia se desmoronaría...

-Su cabeza caerá sobre mis pies: ¡ES INÚTIL QUE SIGAS NEGÁNDOTE!

-¡NO ES LA MANERA: TE MANCHARÁS LAS MANOS DE SANGRE!

-¿Crees que, si acepto cabeza gacha sus intenciones, no va a ser sino mi sangre la que corra por sus aposentos?

Se aleja unos pasos de ella: estaba hablando en serio.

-N-no puedo creer que estés diciendo tales cosas: ¿es que en verdad os habéis rendido?

Intenta ahogar las lágrimas, pero el nudo de su garganta es mayor.

Da vuelta el rostro: no desea seguir discutiéndolo ni un segundo más.

-... Vete, Tokairin: este asunto ha llegado a su fin...- vuelve la vista hacia él, por si en alguna ocasión le surgiera la duda de lo que diría- ... y nuestra conexión también.

Se va: como todo lo que ha tenido en su vida...

Su niñez, su madre, su padre... y ella.

La retiene de un brazo: Natsumi voltea hasta tenerlo de frente.

-No lo permitiré: no permitiré... que me quiten a lo que más quiero...

-Tokairin, yo- la silencia, con un dedo en sus labios.

-... No permitiré- no permitiré que me arrebaten a otra persona importante en mi vida...

Abre los ojos a más no poder.

-No, no, Tokairin: tú no, por favor- intenta retroceder: no puede interiorizar todo lo que está experimentando.

-Lo siento, pero no deseo ocultarlo más...

La toma de los hombros: acorta la distancia, fundiéndola en un profundo beso.

Fue un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que la soltó.

Natsumi se tapó la boca, incapaz de tragarse tanto de repente.

-Dios, Tokairin: ¿qué has hecho?

No alcanzo a disculparse, pues ya escuchaba a los padres de Natsumi aproximándose.

Estaban felices: incrédulos del milagro. Ocultos tras los árboles, no pudieron sino gritar del gozo que les provocaba ser espectadores de esa gran noticia...

Tokairin le sonríe:

-... He encontrado-: al fin, he encontrado la llave de tu liberación.

Continuará...


	5. Hasta que la luz nos ampare

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**V**

-Si buscáis meteros en las fauces del lobo, lo estáis consiguiendo...

-Basta, Awashima: es suficiente con la acritud de la prometida, para que tú también echéis vuestra cuota de fango al asunto...

-Por lo menos, vaya a avisarles a la capitanía de vuestro batallón: de seguro, más de alguno va a estar más que contento con vuestro compromiso.

-¡Ajá: ¿y eso a vos os causaría mucha gracia?

-... Hmp, ¿me perdí de algo?

Fukusawa se apoya en el marco de la puerta, ya enterado de algunas cosas: nada confirmado por su comandante.

-¡Ja, ja, JA!: la guinda de la torta...

-¡Ah, comandante Tokairin: es un pillo sin remedio! Mire que casarse sin decirle a nadie.

Volvió la mirada hacia Awashima, quien ya denegaba su molestia con una respuesta ingeniosa:

-... Debería visitar a su prometida: a ver si ya se le quita la repelencia a su persona...

Se aleja, cansado de las reprimendas de su consejero.

Sabía del rechazo de Natsumi: ¿era necesario recalcarlo?

* * *

Tokairin dirige el paso hacia la mansión de los Mitsuharu: el comandante avista a la dama de compañía de Natsumi, con la vista perdida en la loma.

-¡Señorita Yoriko!

Da vuelta la cabeza: estaba llorando.

Tokairin va rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba...

... Pero algo trastoca su atención: una voz melodiosa embriaga el lugar.

Dirige su vista, cuesta abajo, hasta dar con la fuente de esa hermosa voz...

-Natsumi...

Respira profundamente: necesitaba alejar la aflicción de su alma.

Esa canción le traía tantos recuerdos, tantos pasos atrás...

Huellas en la arena del olvido.

-¿Natsumi?

Se le revuelve el estómago: sabe a quién pertenece esa voz...

Se incorpora inmediatamente: de la pose relajada a un estado defensivo, como un atalaya formándose entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres?- suelta indolente, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Bueno, deseaba verte: mal que mal, estamos comprometidos...

-No cantes victoria, Tokairin: todavía no ha sucedido nada concreto. Sólo hemos hecho promesas basadas en las palabras...

-Ciertamente, pero no creo que tarde en concretarse.

-¿Gustas de clavar el puñal?

Se sienta al lado de ella: se le queda mirando pesaroso.

-¿Crees que mi afán es el dañarte?

-Creo que, para no tener la disposición, lo haces bastante bien...

-¡Basta, Natsumi!: no deseo pelear contigo.

-¿Deseabas una plática de placer?, ¡pues te equivocaste!

Se levanta rápidamente, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la mansión, hasta que escuchó la voz de Tokairin.

-¡Pues dilo ya: ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

Se devuelve, colocándose cara a cara.

-¡Eres el hijo de mi difunto prometido: EL HIJO! ¡¿CREES QUE ME HACE GRACIA EL TENER QUE HACERME A LA IDEA DE TENER QUE COMPARTIR LA MISMA CAMA?

-A mí tampoco me parece...

-Pues en nada lo has demostrado...

-Tal vez no lo has querido ver.

Se levanta del pasto: le devuelve una mirada gélida como respuesta.

-No busques que logre entenderte: sabes que esta farsa no durará...

-Busquemos un punto de unión, Natsumi: ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que no te sientas atacada por este matrimonio?

"No sentirse atacada por el matrimonio", ¿es que acaso creía que se tragaría tamaña mentira?

-... No es capricho mío: lo sabes tú más que nadie, pero si deseas conocer lo que pienso...

-No deseo más que ello.

-... No deseo que me busques: sólo montaré esta escena por unos instantes, sólo por mis padres, pero en cuanto termine, cada uno seguirá el camino que mejor le parezca.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo: de alguna manera se lo temía, pero jamás pensó que le dolería tanto.

-Lo tengo muy claro...

-No compartiré el lecho contigo: de eso ni lo coloques en duda...

-Lo sé... Ni siquiera lo he puesto en duda…

El rostro impasible del joven comandante sigue impenetrable: la ira de Natsumi llega a niveles insospechables... En ademán de retirarse, provoca en ella el detonante de su ira.

-¡¿Qué demonios te propones? No buscas nada, no exiges nada, NADA EN ABSOLUTO: ¡¿por qué te prestas para esto?

Se detiene, sin voltearse: ese simple hecho le hacía bullir la sangre.

-¿Piensas que deseo hacerte mal?

Rompe su coraza: las lágrimas salen sin más tapujos.

Con esa simple oración desquebrajó lo poco de autocontrol que le iba quedando...

Estaba cansada de esta situación: su cuidado la aturdía, la dejaba perpleja... No comprendía ese extraño escozor en su dolor, que provocaba, sin embargo, un estremecimiento en el alma al verle tan cauteloso, detallista.

-Natsumi, por favor...-

Intentó acercársele, pero le detuvo: con una mano en la cara y con la otra colocando distancia, se defendió del momento espontáneo de fragilidad.

-No te acerques, Tokairin: será mejor que te vayas...

-Pero Natsumi...

-Estaré bien: sólo déjeme sola...

Era una batalla perdida: se levanta del pasto y camina hasta volver con Yoriko:

-¿Señor?

-Cuida de tu ama, Yoriko: yo iré a ver a los Mitsuharu...

* * *

-¡Ah, válgame tu auxilio: ¿qué acaso no se va a dar nunca por vencido?

Awashima cierra el libro: una nube de polvo escurre por el ambiente, provocando ataque de tos por parte del comandante.

-N-no es lo que piensas, mi consejero: necesito que escudriñes en los estantes del palacio...

-¡Ajá, me lo esperaba: ahora debo hacer el papel de ladrón! Esto es, sin duda-

-... Y busques un vacío jurídico.

Awashima se saca los lentes, dejando ver los surcos demarcados a causa de la profundización lectora: pero, aún más allá de toda apariencia, era preocupación lo que vislumbraba su mirada.

Tokairin sintió el peso inquisidor en su mirada: con un bufido se dio fuerza para enfrentar su próxima táctica.

Se sienta delante de él: coloca sus brazos flectados en las rodillas.

-No obligaré a Natsumi a matrimonio alguno, pero sólo si el plan que tengo en mente surte efecto.

-... Tendría que explicármelo, señor.

En cierto modo, la posición del joven le devolvió el alma al cuerpo: de la exaltación pueril logró vislumbrar la madurez que lo meritaba como persona.

-De acuerdo, Awashima: estaba pensando en...

* * *

-"Traspaso de compromiso",…-musitó Natsumi, al leer el documento que le entregó Awashima- ¿Eso existe?

-Se supone que, de estar en la constitución, es factible…

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Natsumi: ese nivel de conversaciones requerían la máxima disposición para que queden entre ellos. Ni pensar en la posibilidad que algunos de sus planes llegue a oídos del príncipe Kiohira…

El comandante observa atento la cara de Natsumi: necesitaba saber cuál sería su reacción, de poder realizarse el plan que tenían pensado.

-De concretarse, usted perdería derecho patrimonial… ¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto loco?

Los padres de Natsumi menearon la cabeza: su Natsumi no podía cambiar,… aunque esto se tratara de un favor…

Awashima observó al comandante, con el ceño fruncido: él mismo le había dicho lo mismo, cuando decidieron tomarlo en cuenta…

-Sí, señorita Mitsuharu: pero ese no es el punto…- contestó Tokairin, ante la disposición de la muchacha- Si apelamos a la constitución, por mucho que sea el enojo del emperador Komatsuzaki, no podría negarse a ello… Usted estuvo comprometida con mi padre, por lo tanto ambas partes tienen derechos en el patrimonio conyugal: de ser así, el rey ampara a los que son parte de la nobleza con bienes propios y como pertenecería al grupo,… puede apelar al decreto, y por fin recuperaría su libertad.

"Libertad", ¡Qué lejano se le hizo el término! De tan sólo rozarlo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa…

-Hija, debes escuchar al comandante: mal que mal, es parte de la familia…- le dijo Mehoro, ante el escrutinio de Natsumi en sus planes.

-No estoy disconforme, madre: es que Tokairin perdería todas sus cosas, es muy injusto…

-… Pero sólo de nombre: con tu palabra de que seguiré teniendo el control de mis propiedades, no dejaría de ser más que un título sin validez real- el comandante se hincó y la miró a los ojos- Sólo quiero remendar lo que la ausencia de mi padre ha provocado: permíteme hacerlo, por favor…

Observó el rostro del comandante; después, a cada uno de los presentes en la sala, hasta dar con el consejero.

-Será mejor que lo acepte, jovencita…- dijo Awashima, ante la cara de impresión de Natsumi- Este joven no va a ceder hasta que la vea a salvo: es igual que testarudo que su padre…

Natsumi se levantó y abrazó al comandante.

-Gracias…- musitó Natsumi en su oído.

No quería nada más de ella: con su tranquilidad, estaba conforme.

* * *

-¡Buen tiro, su majestad!

Toda la corte alababa la puntería del arco de Kiohira: estaba a punto de hacer el último flechazo, cuando aparece el emperador. Mira a su alrededor, hasta centrar su campo de visión en su heredero.

-Déjennos solos…

Poco a poco, las personas que lo acompañaban se iban de la sala, a la par que los letrados y magisterios se hicieron presentes en el lugar.

Eso no se lo esperaba el príncipe…

* * *

-¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡Calma, hijo, por dios!- el emperador estaba preocupado: sabía que la situación que concernía la relación de su hijo con la menor de las Mitsuharu había cambiado de rumbo, un rumbo peligroso y estrecho…

-Te lo dije, padre: ¡esa niña se encarga, en cada momento, de burlarse de tu decreto! Esa maldita ley…

-Hijo, por mal que nos pese, un decreto es un decreto: si bien es un elemento jurídico fácil de cambiar, es la única alianza que tenemos entre la nobleza y nosotros… Nos enfrentaríamos a todos ellos…

Kiohira cambió su expresión: eso era cierto, muy cierto.

-Pues no debería existir tal ley…

El rey Komatsuzaki lo miró, atónito por sus palabras: su hijo no entendía de razones, en esta situación particular.

-Kiohira…

-Padre, ¡tú mismo lo sabes!: en China, jamás hubiese ocurrido esto. Al emperador se le considera un dios encarnado, y la nobleza siempre acata sus órdenes: esto de la alianza entre imperio y nobleza es una cripta segura,… y tú lo sabes bien…

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su hijo, y le daba la razón: pero no era el momento propicio para tales cambios… Tenía su reino, como enemigo, a casi la totalidad de los pueblos fronterizos: una guerra civil era el símil de bandera blanca.

El reino de Nishimoto pasaría a manos extranjeras, y eso era un lujo que no se podía dar…, no por algo tan banal…

-… Comprendo a cabalidad lo que me dices, pero estamos rodeados de enemigos: ¿quieres que nos ataquen por la espalda, de rebelarse los nobles? Además- golpeó el suelo con su bastón-, no me preocupa tanto tu mal raciocinio,… como el hecho que le des tanta importancia a esa mocosa: tú mismo me dijiste que su familia no es la gran cosa, ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando, Kiohira?

El príncipe cayó en la cuenta de su exacerbación: el rey ya no estaba tan mal, y toda su atención se concentraba en los actos de su hijo: era de esperarse, pues era el único heredero al trono. Tenía que andar con cautela.

-Me malinterpretas, padre: mi única fidelidad es servir a mi pueblo y a nuestra sobrevivencia como imperio… Que yo sepa, un emperador que no sea firme con sus decisiones, hasta las más ínfimas que dé, es una presa segura de su pueblo…

El rey lanzó un bufido, y el peso de Kiohira se desvaneció.

-Lamento ponerte en esta posición, hijo: pero eres mi descendiente, y no puedo dejar de velar por tus buenos juicios y aciertos. En cuanto el cambiar la ley, mi negación es definitiva: mientras viva, no se pondrá una mano en el documento y espero, por el bien y la preservación de tu imperio, que hagas lo mismo… De todas formas, la familia Mitsuharu evade un compromiso imperial y eso es innegable: ¿cuál es tu segundo plan, Kiohira?

El príncipe le da la espalda a su padre, para pensar en una buena alternativa para presionar a la familia.

De pronto, una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Padre, ¿te acuerdas de la ley que decretaste, años atrás, por el descenso de militares en tus tropas?

El rey comenzó a meditar acerca de tal decreto, cuando dio luces de conocimiento de lo que su hijo hablaba.

Kiohira sonrió: algo tenía que salir a su paso.

-Situaciones forzosas requieren medidas forzadas, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

Corrió lejos de la mansión. Sus padres estaban contentos por el resultado de su plan, pero, para angustia de ella misma, no le daban permiso para salir, hasta que la situación real dejara de estar tan tensa.

Lamentablemente, Natsumi escucha la mitad de lo que le dicen: y no era siempre la parte de las advertencias.

Se puso un vestido de las criadas y salió a ver los alrededores de la ciudad: compró una manzana y la comía con gusto…

Todo era maravilloso y sorprendente: por fin, podía respirar tranquila.

De pronto, un evento público le llamó la atención: se hizo paso entre la gente, al mirar sorprendida a toda la congregación de personas frente a lo que ocurría…

Sonrió: era el compromiso público, entre una aldeana y un soldado… Todos estaban festejando, inclusive los que ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran ellos: la simple felicidad y trago gratis eran capaces de convocar a miles.

Tuvo un lapso de melancolía, al pensar en el capitán Kachou, pero terminó por desechar tal pensamiento: de estar presente, no le habría gustado su posición melancólica.

Esa no era ella.

Recibió un jarro con vino, y brindó con ellos por el próximo matrimonio feliz.

De pronto, se escuchan los galopes de un grupo de soldados: al darse cuenta de ello, Natsumi se oculta un poco más, envuelta en la multitud. El capitán de la cuadrilla se baja del doncel, con un decreto en mano.

-Vengo a comunicar un decreto del rey Komatsuzaki II, activado de forma temporal…

Algo en ella se rompió, sin siquiera saber de qué trataba el documento.

-… Debido a la baja de soldados en las tropas, a causa de nuestra posición en guerra, el rey activa el decreto de "primera noche": toda dama, vinculada a un soldado, deberá prestar servicios al imperio, lo que implica pasar una noche con un capitán, hasta que quede embarazada…

Los gritos de desaprobación no se hicieron esperar: el soldado peleó contra los que hicieron acopio de llevarse a la novia…

La muchacha miró al soldado que la asió a sí: sin tener la menor intención de pelear, lo miró atentamente… El soldado la suelta: la muchacha mira a su madre, deshecha en lágrimas, y negó con su cabeza.

La novia hizo acopio de valentía y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su prometido: le dio un beso en la mejilla y aseguró, con su voz trémula:

-Estaré bien: nada va a cambiar entre nosotros…

Natsumi quedó fría, ante la tranquilidad de la muchacha: ella sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo, pero se elevó por sobre la situación.

Sin correr ni una gota de sangre, la muchacha se subió a la grupa del caballo, sin poder dejar de mirar a su prometido, mientras la cuadrilla se alejaba del lugar…

El soldado estaba deshecho, pero de la impotencia.

… Con esto quedaba claro para la joven Mitsuharu…

No había salida: nada sacaba ya el siquiera pensar en una escapatoria.

El príncipe hizo una jugada maestra, y catapultó toda esperanza en ella.

Lo más seguro que esto era la punta del iceberg: de morir el último atisbo de raciocinio en Kiohira, encarnado en su padre, la situación iría de mal en peor. La única posibilidad de escapar de ese destino fatídico sería la muerte del heredero: y su ascenso al poder era algo inevitable.

* * *

Desde luego, el alcance de la noticia no llegó sólo al pueblo.

Al instante, casi la mayoría del reino de Nishimoto estaba enterado de la implantación de la ley…

-¡ABRAN PASO: VIENE EL COMANDANTE TOKAIRIN!

Obviamente, el primero fue uno de los más involucrados en el asunto.

Tokairin caminó aceleradamente, seguido de su consejero y del capitán Fukusawa: Kiohira estaba en el bosque practicando con la espada, aun cuando nevaba copiosamente y con el torso desnudo. En eso, escucha pasos extraños, lo que provoca que su guardia personal entre en guardia.

Al atisbar a las personas que componen el grupo, hace un ademán con la mano y todos los soldados bajan las armas.

-Su majestad…- el comandante se inclina, aunque, en esos mismos instantes, desea clavarle la espada en la yugular.

Era claro que el causante que tan odiosa ley saliese a la luz era el mismísimo príncipe.

-Levantaos, Tokairin: mis saludos, Awashima… Vaya, vaya: cuánto tiempo sin vernos, capitán Fukusawa…

Una sonrisa sincera vino de los labios de Kiohira, al ver nuevamente a Kaede hacer presencia ante él. Kaede se inclinó levemente, pero su rostro se notaba desconcertado.

Bueno, no tanto como el comandante.

-Príncipe, he venido por las noticias que han circulado por todo el reino: he sabido de la reactivación de la ley marcial; y no he tenido la participación ni la consulta pertinente… Todos los soldados han protestado por ella y está una firma falsa, que es exactamente la mía…-

-A ver, a ver, señor Tokairin: déjeme procesar la información tan sólo un momento…- el príncipe se frotó la sien, en un tono evidente de socarronería- No soy la persona pertinente a la que debe estar protestando por este decreto: usted sabe, PERFECTAMENTE, que mi padre, el emperador, es quien resuelve todos estos trámites… Perdóneme por la reacción, pero jamás pensé que podría cometer error tal…

Sin darle mayor importancia, le dio vuelta la espalda, frente a toda la tropa, a Awashima y Fukusawa: la tensión, que antes era casi imperceptible, ahora se volvió patente y claramente ofensiva.

Sin moverse de su lugar, ante tal contestación, el comandante dio una respuesta escueta que lo dejó en frío.

-Se lo digo a usted: claramente, nunca pensé que su venganza llegaría a tal límite de irracionalidad.

Kiohira paró inmediatamente: giró su rostro de soslayo, para terminar completamente frente al comandante, quien no tenía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento por la afrenta de palabras que descaradamente lanzó.

Muy comandante podía ser, pero estaba frente al próximo heredero de Nishimoto: Awashima quedó estupefacto por el ataque verbal entre ambos.

La situación estaba fuera de control.

-A ver, a ver: caballeros, esa no es forma de dirigirnos…- Fukusawa, con su tono de concordia, trató de caldear los ánimos- Disculpe, su majestad: supongo que la forma de informarnos fue un poco impactante, por lo que es razonable la actitud del comandante- se acercó un tanto al comandante, de forma casi imperceptible- _No sé qué demonios te ha picado, Tokairin, pero será mejor que bajes el tono de la conversación: no nos llevará a ningún lado tu actitud…_

Palmoteó levemente su hombro, para quedarse a la par del comandante.

Kiohira sonrió ladinamente, por la actitud salvaje del comandante: al final de cuentas, nada tenía que perder. Podía, perfectamente, pasar de lado ese desacato: además, el comandante Tokairin se desempeñaba tan bien en su labor que no era conveniente el convertirlo en su enemigo.

-No se preocupe, capitán: no importa lo que pase… Usted mismo ha descrito la situación: lamento mucho su descontrol, pero debe resolverlo con mi padre. Nada puedo hacer por usted. Espero, sinceramente, que pueda arreglarlo con él…

Pasa al lado libre de Tokairin, ante su cara frustrada e indignada, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Su séquito fue con el heredero,… y ambos acompañantes dieron un bufido de alivio.

Por poco, la situación llegó a mayores: sin embargo, no dudaban que este hecho tuviese sus consecuencias…

Awashima vio al comandante, a espaldas de ambos.

Sin siquiera esperárselo, el reto nunca llegó hacia Tokairin.

Sinceramente, sentía pena por el muchacho.

Era un tema de desigualdad escalofriante, y algo que no supo determinar bien, se reflejaba en los ojos del comandante.

* * *

Después de tan vergonzosa derrota, el comandante vuelve a la mansión de los Mitsuharu.

Estaba completamente decepcionado por ese resultado, pero no era excusa para no ver a la familia: venía dispuesto a cualquier clase de improperios, puesto que esa ley, "supuestamente", estaba aprobada y en vigencia por su puño y letra…

Ya era tarde, y no había rastro del maravilloso sol que dominaba allá en lo alto: todo cubierto de nubes, que amenazaba con una ventisca.

De pronto, vio un grupo de caballos pasar al lado de él.

Vio que, en el grupo, se encontraba Benkei.

Algo había ocurrido con Natsumi.

* * *

Caminaba desolada: los enormes árboles que circundaban la necrópolis hacían paso a la muchacha. Iba con los brazos en cruz, analizando seriamente la situación en sus manos.

La chica de la tarde, esa que se sacrificó por su gente fue un golpe, directo a su sien.

Ciertamente, el tiempo de negación había durado mucho…

Por lo menos, tuvo la ligera y esperanzadora sensación de que fue divertido: hizo lo que se le pegó en gana, tuvo espasmos de felicidad, de una situación que era escabrosa…

Llegó a la tumba del capitán Kachou: quitó las hojas secas. Sin poder mantenerse en pie, cayó lentamente de rodillas.

Era triste: no quería, por primera vez, verlo. Era el reconocer que parte de ella bajó los brazos, pero era por un bien mayor.

De mantener tal postura, era seguir poniendo en vilo a su familia.

-Luché y retrasé este momento lo más posible: quería serte fiel, aunque fuese un hecho imposible. Hice lo que pude, cariño: de verdad lo intenté…- en ese instante, cayeron unas lágrimas en la tumba- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…

Se sentó y estuvo allí, hasta que la luz la hiciera desistir de regresar.

* * *

**Vivir así es seguir perdiendo, la razón un poco más  
Vivir así es morir****, fingiendo que nada importa ya.  
Vivir así, imaginando que me vienes a buscar,  
Me salvarás de este mal sueño.**

**Y quién puede vivir, así consciente,  
Estoy tan sola y no puedo tenerte…**

**Rescá****tame de aquí…  
Que ya no puedo más: estoy desesperada, vida.  
Rescátame de aquí…  
Que tengo miedo aquí encerrada y no te puedo encontrar.  
**

**No sé de ti y muero por dentro,  
No sé vivir en este infierno,  
Rescátame…**

**Vivir así es el misterio que no tiene explicación****;  
Vivir así es el problema que no tiene solución.  
Vivir así es pedirle al tiempo, que me quite esta ansiedad  
O de una vez, me rompa el sueño.  
**

**Y te busco entre las sombra****s de la gente,  
Y puedo hacerte mío, aquí en mi mente…**

**Rescá****tame de aquí…  
Que ya no puedo más: estoy desesperada, vida.  
Rescátame de aquí…  
Que tengo miedo aquí encerrada y no te puedo encontrar.**

**No sé de ti, y muero por dentro,  
No sé vivir en este infierno,  
Rescátame…**

**Rescátame de aquí…  
Que ya no puedo más: estoy desesperada, vida.  
Rescátame de aquí…  
Que tengo miedo aquí encerrada y no te puedo encontrar.  
**

**No sé de ti, y muero por dentro,  
No sé vivir en este infierno,...  
Rescátame…**

"**Rescátame de aquí", Myriam Hernández.**

* * *

Tomó su caballo y lo condujo al establo.

Saludó a Benkei, quien la abrazó por haberla encontrado con bien.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado: lo siento…- Natsumi lo acogió tiernamente en sus brazos: después de darle un beso en la frente al muchacho, se dirigió al salón.

De pronto, escuchó los gritos de su madre.

Corrió hacia el lugar: al ver a Mehoro, con una espada en la mano apuntando al comandante, su rostro se descompuso al instante.

-Dios, Mehoro: ¿qué ocurre aquí?

La mujer dio vuelta la cara donde su hija: soltó el arma, y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña.

-¡Mi pequeña, mi pequeña está viva!

La abrazó con fuerza: de un momento a otro, sin embargo, la mujer le dio una cachetada a Natsumi, que la dejó botada en el piso. De su boca, botó un hilo de sangre- ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos des semejante susto, niña desconsiderada?- fue y comenzó a golpearla con manotazos, totalmente fuera de sí, a lo que el comandante intentó detenerla.

Natsumi tomó las manos de Mehoro y le hizo una señal negativa a Tokairin- Mamá, ¡Mamá, cálmate, cálmate!- la abrazó, aunque la mujer seguía golpeando en su pecho, pero cada vez con menor intensidad- Discúlpame, Mehoro: perdón, perdón…

Finalmente, la mujer comenzó a llorar con fuerzas: Natsumi hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, abrazándola y otorgándole tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué va a ser de mi hija, dios mío? ¡No podré soportarlo!- decía la madre una y otra vez, ante la mirada estupefacta de Tokairin.

Este era el cúlmine de la familia de los Mitsuharu.

Lo que no sabía Tokairin es que Natsumi siempre fue el pilar de su familia… En el futuro, el destino de los Mitsuharu era incierto.

* * *

-Dios…- musitó Natsumi, por la bolsa de hielo que colocó Yoriko en la comisura de su boca.

-Ay, mi niña Natsumi: esta vez, a su madre se le fue la mano…De haber estado su padre—

-Mi padre también está ofuscado, Yoriko: mi madre no tiene cómo desfogarse… No fue nada…

Mojó un trapito y, después de sacar la bolsa de hielo, limpió su rostro con agua fría- Esto ayudará a que baje la circulación de la sangre: una pequeña hinchazón y nada más…

-Mi cara hinchada hubiese sido el cuadro más chistoso de esta familia: bueno…- se levanta y se moja la cara una vez más- Esto me pasa por haber sido tan cruenta con mis prometidos…

-No me cabe duda…- Yoriko saltó de la impresión: Tokairin estaba en la sala, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta- ¿Interrumpo?

Yoriko vio a su ama: Natsumi negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez, desde que el comandante se le declaró, se le veía cordial.

-Yoriko, puedes ir a dormir: pero primero, manda a alguien por un cuarto para el comandante. Es muy tarde para que vaya a su casa…

El muchacho se sorprendió por el gesto de la muchacha.

-Muchas gracias, Natsumi: es un gesto muy amable…

-¡Ah, déjate de formalismos! Ven: siéntate a mi lado.

Tokairin sonrió por su gesto despreocupado: se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella, como en son de camarería.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió denso.

-¿Vas a seguir en tu plan?

Natsumi lo observa, para después mirar al frente.

-De alguna manera, sí: no lo mataré…

-Entiendo…

Ambos miraban al frente, incapaces de poder seguir la conversación.

-No quiero que sigas entrometiéndote en esto, Tokairin- lo miró detenidamente, pero sin que Tokairin pudiese responderle el gesto.

-Sabes que no puedes pedirme eso: no lo voy a hacer…

Golpeó su cabeza en la pared, con resignación- Tenía que intentarlo, siquiera…

Ahora quien miraba con detenimiento era el comandante: no existía ninguna carta más que jugar, pero tenía que intentarlo…

-Cásate conmigo…

Acercó su mano y tomó la de Natsumi: las enlazó con cariño, esperando una negativa que jamás podría aceptar…

-Está bien…- musitó Natsumi.

… O, tal vez, no tendría que aceptarla…

Continuará…


	6. El minotauro y su laberinto, parte uno

De la nada, la menor de la familia tomó un matiz tranquilizador que sus progenitores intentaron apresurar, desde hace mucho tiempo ya: Mehoro lo tomó como una salvación; el padre no estaba tan de acuerdo con este cambio repentino.

Era verdad que la situación no estaba regalada de colmos ni bendiciones, pero que su mariposita haya "dejado de aletear", por decirlo de alguna manera: abandonar el dar la batalla contra tal situación de injusticia, lo tenía angustiado…

Los padres daban la vida, por entregarles a sus hijos la oportunidad de hacer una vida provechosa y con oportunidades,…

… Y su pequeña, su bizcochito, tendría que entregar su vida, esclavizarse a un hombre despiadado y, lo peor: un hombre al que no amaba.

¿Qué clase de padres eran los dos, para haber permitido que esa promesa llevara a su hija a sacrificarse por ellos: no eran sino su esposa y él quienes debían velar por la tranquilidad de su Natsumi?

¿Cuándo fue que dejó de luchar y permitió que ese problema la avasallara a tal punto de tener que acomodar sus necesidades, alegrías e ilusiones a lo que el príncipe Kiohira demandara?

No lo recuerda, verdaderamente: y eso lo hacía sentirse más culpable… Como el darse cuenta que su hija chapoteaba en un pantano, tratando de mantenerse a flote, mientras Eiji la observaba sin decir nada.

-Papá, no creo que sea necesario que te preocupes de ello…

La apartó del desayuno que compartían con el comandante y su consejero: Mehoro dio una mirada reprobatoria a tal hecho, pero un sentimiento paternal le instó a llevársela, para conversar a solas.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, Natsumi: siempre hemos torcido las intenciones del príncipe. Esto no es un jaque mate: si no lo deseas,…

-Por favor, sabes perfectamente que no se trata de deseos: es lo más razonable. Además…- Natsumi mira la cara del consejero, quien observaba cada uno de sus gestos: como si buscara algún indicio de traición.

Frunció el ceño: de respuesta, le levanta el dedo del medio.

Awashima casi bota el té que tomaba en ese instante: el comandante vio la situación entre el consejero y su prometida, a lo que comenzó a reír solapadamente.

El padre observó todo con sorpresa: Natsumi había dejado esos juegos atrás, desde que recibió la funesta noticia de su prometido muerto.

-… Como te decía- continuó Natsumi, sin dar mayor importancia al hecho-, tendré que buscar la manera de conciliar las cosas: Tokairin es un hombre magnífico y bondadoso. Goza de la aprobación de todos en la corte y me da tranquilidad: si me respeta y ha buscado todas las formas posibles de ayudarme, sin importarle el ponerse en contra de Kiohira, supongo que—

-Hablas como tu hermana…- suspiró Eiji, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Te parece mal?- musitó Natsumi, arreglando su cabello.

-No en ella, pero en ti me confunde: no se suponía que ibas a caer en el juego… Temo no ver a mi Natsumi de vuelta, cuando te cases con el comandante- Inmediatamente, Natsumi frunció el ceño, a lo que el padre se apresuró a justificar- No me malinterpretes: es un hombre excepcional y lo quiero como a un hijo, pero nombras sus cualidades como si fueras a comprar algo… Tokairin es bueno contigo, pero me temo que ambos han mezclado el deber con el compromiso del matrimonio: sabes bien lo que implica tal sacramento… Él va a exponer su credibilidad frente al rey,… y tú deberás responder como esposa, ante él: tarde o temprano, todos los ojos recaerán en su descendencia. No dudo que Tokairin ha pensado en esto, antes de tirarse al abordaje…- luego, Eiji toma el rostro de Natsumi entre sus manos- ¿Estarás dispuesta a entregarte a Shouji? Después de todo, él es el hijo de quien amabas…

Era cierto. Natsumi miraba a los ojos a su padre y se reflejaba toda la debilidad que arrastró hasta estas instancias…

No, no era el momento de flaquear: tenía un compromiso con su padre, con su madre y familia entera… Por dentro, estaba gritando por una salida: los ojos del comandante no la hacían sentirse más aliviada…

De nuevo se dejó envolver por la angustia…

-Tranquilo, Eiji…- palmoteó sus hombros y le dio un beso en su mejilla- Debes dejar que el pajarillo salga de la jaula, ¿eh? Vas a tenerme toda la vida contigo y te arrepentirás…

Caminó frente a Eiji, para volver al comedor…

Su padre vio el cambio de ánimo de su muchacha.

Se quedó parado en el pasillo, con la mirada triste: algo dentro de sí, le decía que su hija sufriría mucho, desde ahora en adelante…

Sin saberlo él mismo, el destino le daría la razón: estaban en el ojo del huracán…

Dentro de tres días, todo su mundo sucumbiría en un caos de odios, traiciones y decisiones rápidas: el emperador Komatsuzaki II moriría en brazos de su hijo; el comandante Tokairin sería enviado al campo de batalla, en una trampa calculada,…

… Mientras ellos, la familia Mitsuharu y su patrimonio, arderían en llamas…

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**VI**

Kaede, su amigo y su confidente,…: por fin de vuelta.

Era en lo único que pensaba Kiohira, apenas lo abandonaron sus criados en su baño nocturno.

Hace tiempo que no lo veía: el estómago se le revolvió, al instante en el que sus ojos respondieron a la mirada mostaza de Fukusawa…

Todos pensaban en Kiohira como una mente retorcida y maligna: hasta su padre, quien no duda en ponerlo en predicamento frente a sus consejeros y a los nobles, para probar sus habilidades como heredero competente.

Todos, todos hacían lo mismo: todos, menos él…

Kaede era distinto: distinto a todos los que le rodeaban,… por eso le tenía un cariño especial. Un cariño tan grande, que al mismo le causaba terror…

Con sorpresa, se había dado cuenta que, sin importar su género, lo querría de igual manera: que, de haber sido Fukusawa mujer, no habría dudado en casarse con "ella". Lo estimaba: fuese hombre, mujer, planta, porque Kaede lograba ver más allá de Kiohira, del verdadero Kiohira, como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Ese lazo, que ni él mismo podía contener: apenas se ve frente a él, todos sus hechos se ponen en boga e, inmediatamente, sucumben a lo que Kaede ha hecho ese tiempo, Kaede en esos años sin verle. No le exigía nada, sólo lo escuchaba y le hacía reír: sin embargo, algo en Kiohira le provocaba poner en tela de juicio su actuar…

El asunto de Natsumi, la menor de los Mitsuharu, se colocaba nuevamente en la palestra.

Supo del compromiso del comandante con Natsumi: finalmente, orilló a la muchacha a lo que no deseaba hacer. Era una tonta, si es que pensaba que, tarde o temprano, no la convertiría en su concubina… Su victoria fue aplastante y decisiva, pero al ver a su amigo de vuelta, el gusto de vencedor pronto le resultó insípido…

No importaba cuan cruento fuese con Natsumi, cuántas veces la tuviese acorralada: siempre lograba escaparse de su alcance. A final de cuentas, jugaba con ella como el gato juega con el ratón: estaba en su dominio, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su dureza cediera ante él… Que, por lo menos, alguien sintiera qué se siente cuando debes darle cuenta al resto: más que la idea de atracción por ella, eran sus ganas de desquitarse con la vida.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez podría hacer la vista gorda y dejarlo pasar…

… Todo dependía de él.

* * *

Nuevamente, vio al príncipe Kiohira.

El rubio jamás pensó que querría volver a verlo: algo en sí le decía que Kiohira confundía las cosas,… pero Awashima le pidió que fuese con ellos. Era ridículo, pero le pareció el momento idóneo para humillar al consejero del comandante, quien poco menos se arrodilló para que accediera a su petitorio: fue chistoso, no cabía duda. Esa cara jamás podría olvidarla.

Pero, volviendo al plano anterior, sentía una tremenda lástima por el príncipe: era evidente que Kaede era el punto de conciliación en todo lo que concerniera al príncipe Kiohira, pero su preocupación no era esa, sino el sentimiento que movía al heredero a poner atención a todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer el capitán del ejército.

-Bueno, he pensado demasiado: creo que debo partir…

Tomó su camisa y su chaqueta: comenzó a abotonarla, mientras veía a la esplendorosa belleza morena, quien se revolvía en las sábanas de la cama por la luz de la vela que encendió.

Era la esposa del dueño de la posada, pero poco le importaba.

La muchacha se veía tranquila y obediente, pero en cuanto cayó en las redes del capitán, no tomó mucho el seducirla y llevársela a la cama, para comprobar que era una tigresa enjaulada.

Sí, Kaede Fukusawa era uno de los hombres más cotizados del ejército de Nishimoto: su fama trascendía, no tanto por su habilidad en las armas, lo cual jamás se dudó, sino por sus dotes de amante en cada lugar al que hacía visita. La población femenina sucumbía ante su porte fuerte, su raza aria y, por sobre todas las cosas, su talento de gran amante: las mujeres lo amaban y, por el contrario, más de alguna vez la compaña tuvo que arrancar de las manos de los esposos quienes, a punta de astilleros y antorchas, le demostraron que no era bienvenido.

Tokairin terminaba por mirarlo inquisidoramente, a lo que Kaede mostraba su sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

-"Ni lo intentes: eso sólo te resulta con las mujeres…"- le contestaría Tokairin, quien ya tendría pensado acampar en otro pueblo: en su posibilidad, uno sin mujeres…

Así era la vida amable de Kaede Fukusawa…

La otra parte, no era tan agradable…

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas llegado: tengo la cena lista ya…

Fukusawa vivía en una modesta casa de campo, cuidando a su madre: por su color de piel, generalmente se hacían distancias con los pobladinos, quienes no los veían con muy buenos ojos. Pero, a final de cuentas, eso jamás le interesó a Kaede.

El muchacho deja las cosas a un lado: va a abrazar a su madre, cuando ella pone la mano en su pecho, haciendo distancia y revisándolo de pies a cabeza: nota que su hijo venía limpio y recién bañado. Las cejas de la señora se juntaron, y estaba a punto de retarlo, a lo que Kaede inmediatamente replica:

-Tú eres la número uno…- besó su mejilla: acto seguido, se sienta en la mesa y comienza a engullir todo lo que tiene en frente.

Sin poder mantener su enojo, bufa cansada y se sienta al extremo del frente- No hay quién gane contigo, Kaede…

-No tienes por qué ganar nada: me tienes contigo, mujer… Lamento hacerte esperar tan tarde, pero estás obstinada en verme llegar…

-Eso no es discutible…- cortó inmediatamente la madre, a lo que Kaede entornó los ojos- Espero y no te pegues algo, con tanta mujer con la que te relacionas…

-Suenas como deseosa a que pase, mujer: ¡por dios!, si hasta te pareces al príncipe, de tanto que me sigue y se preocupa por mí…

La cuchara da al piso: Kaede parece ser el único de los dos que se percató de ello, pues la madre quedó en frío al ser mencionado Kiohira.

Ese tipo, ¿es que no le pidió, expresamente, que dejara de verlo de una buena vez?

-Mamá, ¿me escuchaste? Tu cuchara—

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!: no tienes por qué repetirlo…- contesta ofuscada la mujer, buscando en vilo la cuchara.

-Mujer, que ya la encontré…- la señora miró a Kaede, quien tenía el servicio en la mano: inmediatamente, se la quita de las manos- Lo siento, madre, pero es difícil seguir evitando al príncipe: y, a decir verdad, creo que exageras tu reacción…

La madre ve a su pequeño, mientras seguía comiendo: sus facciones eran iguales a las de su padre, con la diferencia del cabello rubio y la tez trigueña de su herencia. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, buen amigo, excelente hijo; un poco mujeriego, pero eso lo atribuía a la falta de un compromiso serio con una muchacha: esperaba que no fuese herencia del padre, pero era inevitable el asociarlo…

Tan sólo quería verlo encaminado, para poder morir en paz, como toda madre lo desearía…: salvo por el hecho de que ella le ocultaba su origen… Pero tenía fe: su hijo se casaría, lograría formar su núcleo, y se olvidaría de una buena vez de su deseo por buscar su origen.

Bastaba con que se alejara de la familia imperial.

El secreto de su descendencia no saldría jamás de sus labios: de ser necesario, se lo llevaría a la tumba.

* * *

Estaba bastante cansada: además de lo estrictamente necesario, se dio el gusto de exigir, dada su condición, que todo fuese lo más privado y sencillo posible. Su madre no podía creerlo: a punto de criticarle su falta de ánimo, ante un vínculo sagrado como es el matrimonio, fue detenida por Eiji.

-No esta vez, Mehoro: no me hagas repetirlo… La niña tiene sus razones: dejémosla en paz, de una buena vez…

Por primera vez, su padre cedió a sus deseos: Natsumi tomó una yukata verde esmeralda, se vistió y maquilló sencillamente. A su lado, Yoriko gimoteaba levemente: Natsumi sentía la mirada penetrante en su nuca, lo que la desconcentraba muchas veces…

-¡Vamos, Yoriko, que la que se casa seré yo! Me pones nerviosa con tus gimoteos…

-S-señorita: alguien la busca…

Natsumi se da la vuelta: su sangre se congela…

Yoriko, arrinconada contra la pared: a su lado, empotrándola, estaba su peor pesadilla…

-Kiohira…- musitó Natsumi, temblando de pies a cabeza. Toda esa sensación empeoró, al bajar la mirada hacia el objeto brillante en su mano… -Aléjate de ella, ¡Aléjate de ella, MALDITO ENGENDRO: ella es inocente!

Inmediatamente, trató de frenar lo que iba a suceder en un instante: sin la menor mueca en su rostro, fijó la cabeza de la criada contra el muro y cortó su cuello, salpicando de sangre el tatami…

-¡Nooooooooo!- el príncipe se hizo hacia atrás, para ver el espectáculo: Natsumi toma el cuerpo agonizante de su compañera, de su amiga… Siente el ritmo errático y descendente de su respiración: la mirada perdida, horrorizada, que se incrusta en sus facciones para siempre…

-N-no me hagas esto: ¡por favor!- abraza su cuerpo inerte, con un vacío que se hacía cada vez más abismante…

-Yo también era inocente…- Natsumi levanta su vista, con una euforia cada vez mayor… El príncipe camina de un lado al otro, gritando como desquiciado y repitiendo con más fuerza cada vez- ¡YO TAMBIÉN ERA INOCENTE!

-Cállate…- masculló Natsumi, dejando el cadáver de Yoriko, con la mirada iracunda del heredero- No eres nada más que un maldito asesino, ¡UN MALDITO CERDO ASESINO, ¿ME ESCUCHAST?—

No pudo terminar de decir nada: tenía enfrente al heredero, con los ojos perdidos, angustiantes- Yo no hice nada para merecer este destino: no vuelvas a decir tal cosa…

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un tiempo prolongado: Natsumi sentía su fuerza menguar… En el acto de hacer distancia, Kiohira saca la daga del cuerpo de la muchacha de una vez, desangrándola por la crudeza de su acción: intenta inútilmente tapar la herida en su vientre, pero cae de golpe al piso…

Las lágrimas de la joven Mitsuharu no tardaron en salir.

Al fn, al fin el heredero logró su objetivo…

Golpes en la puerta: llamaban por ella, por los gritos…

Natsumi cerró los ojos, cansada: el cuerpo se le entumecía lentamente, pero la pesadilla al fin había acabado…

De pronto, un ruido la despertó de su letargo: el príncipe seguía allí…

Iba a hablar, cuando se dio cuenta que perdió la voz.

La desesperación no quedó allí: el príncipe, sin importar las llamadas atrás de la puerta, desabrochó la cinta del pantalón, lo que hizo que se soltara un tanto… Acto seguido, se acuclilló frente a Natsumi, abriéndole las piernas de lado a lado, ante la mirada aterrorizada de la muchacha, quien intercambiaba la mirada a la puerta, la cual nunca se abría, a la figura de Kiohira, quien rasgaba su vestido, hasta hacerlo jirones…

-"No, no…"

-No voy a irme de aquí, Natsumi: prepárate que, de ir al mismísimo infierno- tomó sus piernas y las elevó a sus hombros, con los pantalones ya bajados- Te arrastraré conmigo…

Una punzada en su vientre bajo, rasgándose, abriéndose paso, mientras gritaba desesperada…

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se revolvía en su cama, toda sudada y descompuesta…

Finalmente, logra abrir los ojos: se levanta de golpe y mira a su alrededor… Estaba todo a oscuras, era de madrugada: fue una pesadilla, al fin y al cabo…

Su respiración fue acompasándose, hasta que un pensamiento la dejó helada, de nueva cuenta…

-No: no fue una pesadilla…

Era claro, esa situación era un miedo latente, con vida propia: hace mucho que se había hecho de su vida, de sus miedos: de todo lo que amaba y odiaba… Por primera vez, sintió que su vida era una cosa manejable, de propiedad de quien se le antojara y que el hecho de resistirse a creer en ello y el intentar tomar control de sí era hasta adorable, pero no por ello menos estúpido para el resto…

… El pensamiento no estaba lejos de su realidad…

Se sentó en el piso, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Las agujas del reloj seguían su ritmo, pero no menguaban su dolor: siguió llorando, con la cabeza hacia arriba contra la cama y las manos cubriéndole el rostro…

De la nada, cuando sus ojos desalentados intentaban buscar una respuesta…

… Cuando ve unas tijeras: brillantes, incitantes…

La vida ya no tenía sentido: toda su existencia estaba basada en satisfacer el deseo de un sádico, el poner en vilo la tranquilidad de su familia y, finalmente, en destruir los pocos lazos que hacía…

Se levantó con dificultad: caminaba con lentitud, hasta que estira la mano, ya a su alcance,…

Un solo movimiento, y todo acabaría…

La mano topa un retrato, el que va a dar contra el suelo.

Abre los ojos, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño: toma la foto, la foto de Kachou. El único recuerdo de su primer amor…

-Ni siquiera muerto vas a dejar de reprocharme, ¿verdad?- musitó Natsumi, quien acaricia con sutileza el vidrio del retrato.

Se sentó en el piso: su desesperación era inevitable, pero algo en su interior evitaba que cayera en el juego del príncipe.

-…No seré yo quien tire la toalla: no esta vez…

* * *

**Al día siguiente: en la tarde. **

El comandante arreglaba la insignia, pero era una lucha que no acababa: tenía los dedos anudados, por decirlo de cierta forma.

-Je, je, je, je: aún es tiempo de arrepentirse, comandante…

Tokairin se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la figura del capitán Fukusawa, quien estaba apoyado en el muro de la habitación- Veo que lo de "anudarse la soga al cuello" era cierto…- sonrió Kaede, al ver el traje de Tokairin.

-Supuse que harías ese tipo de comentarios…- le contestó el comandante, quien se dio la vuelta, para seguir con la batalla de la insignia- Por cierto, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

El capitán dejó su casco en un mueble: acto seguido, se rascó la cabeza un tanto- Lo lamento, comandante: he recibido un llamado de palacio, así que debo presentarme esta noche…

-Je- espetó Tokairin, a lo que Kaede levantó la vista a su superior- Querrás decir que te ha llamado Kiohira, ¿o me equivoco?

El muchacho se enojó bastante- Sé la situación de la familia de su prometida, comandante: de haberme excusado con su matrimonio, como ambos pediríamos permiso, la corona hubiese sospechado…

-No era necesario que lo recalcaras, Kaede…

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo: Tokairin no olvidaba la reacción del emperador ni la del príncipe, al ver de nueva cuenta al capitán del ejército… Bastante dispares ambas, y sin explicación alguna posible…

-Bueno, no era mi propósito venir para pelear con usted- de su bolsillo, sacó una bolsita que lanzó a Tokairin: el comandante la atrapó- Awashima me encomendó el mandar a arreglarlo: supongo que en verdad la quiere…- acto seguido, se inclina, para despedirse- En verdad, espero que sean muy felices juntos: en su soledad, le hacía falta compañía…

-E-espera…- pedido inútil: Kaede se había ido ya, y ni siquiera esperó para que el comandante viera el presente.

Echó un bufido- Típico de Fukusawa- musitó. Abrió la bolsita y se encontró con la estrella del norte de su madre… Era un regalo muy antiguo que le entregó su padre: en ese tiempo, el oro blanco de la joya era opaco y la piedra aguamarina se había desprendido de la incrustación. Ahora, era una joya restaurada, y brillaba como no la veía en años…

-Encargo de tu padre, Shouji…- la voz de Awashima llamó su atención.

Se dio vuelta, con la reliquia en la mano- Espero no se ofenda: esta joya estará en el cuello de su prometida…- musitó Tokairin, con algo de melancolía…

La habitación era sólo el replique de las hojas en la ventana y las chispas de la chimenea, con el cúmulo de recuerdos ancestrales y melancolías milenarias de las almas que se invocaban en ese instante…

-No sea estúpido, comandante…- el insulto sorprendió al comandante, quien nunca había escuchado palabra tal en labios del consejero- Je, eso no es propio de usted: además, el capitán Kachou era un viejo zorro… Sabía de muchas cosas, antes de que ocurrieran…Y, de no haberlo sabido, de igual forma lo hubiese apoyado: concéntrese en su felicidad y en levantar una vida próspera y feliz, y todo lo que desee obtener lo tendrá…

Tokairin sonrió: en un instante inesperado, Awashima recibió un abrazo del comandante: el consejero sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro… Conocía a Tokairin desde que era un niño y, a pesar de tener algunos rasgos del padre, tenía una marca indiscutible de la madre: era en suma justiciera, bondadosa y perspicaz. De alguna forma, deseó cuidar y aconsejarle: Shouji creó un ambiente casi familiar de esa mansión tan fría, desde la muerte de los dueños. Los criados estaban contentos y le tenían en gran estima: cuidaba a cada uno de sus soldados y jamás se dejó llevar por entero por las batallas. El saber que la mente de Tokairin se elevaba por sobre la situación, al pensar que las guerras no debían ser sino algo estacional, le indicaron que, al tomar el lugar de su padre como comandante, el único acierto del emperador Komatsuzaki II, haría un verdadero cambio en la labor del soldado y sería tomado con técnica y estudio, pero sobre un bien mayor…

-Bien, consejero: es hora de partir…

* * *

Era ya avanzada la noche: dispuestos los siervos en cada lugar de la propiedad de los Mitsuharu, vieron unos jinetes acercarse a la propiedad… El estandarte de la familia del comandante los hizo bajar la guardia: unos siervos, el consejero Awashima y el comandante Tokairin bajaron de los caballos. Saludaron a los siervos con respeto: Yoriko se acerca a Shouji.

-Comandante, los señores los están esperando…

-Lo sé: gracias, Yoriko…- Tokairin le sonrió: el consejero lo miró… Por primera vez, el comandante se veía verdaderamente satisfecho.

Tal vez, sus planes no eran tan errados, como presuponía…

* * *

Natsumi tenía prendido incienso: estaba metida en el rezo, cuando alguien golpea en la puerta- Pase…- musitó, sin dejar de tomar su relicario.

Aparece el comandante: al ver a Natsumi en rezo, se disculpó- Lo lamento, la importuné: regreso en un instante…- iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando Natsumi se levanta del improvisado altar: hace una pequeña reverencia y apaga el incienso.

-Ya terminaba, de todas formas: pensé que era un cliché el no ver a la novia antes de la boda…

-Existen muchas cosas que no rigen nuestro caso…- contestó el comandante, a lo que Natsumi sonrió levemente- Se ve hermosísima, de todas formas…

-Entonces hace usted bien en casarse conmigo: no me he arreglado mucho, y dudo que me empecine en ello…

-La conozco, y no tiene porqué afanarse en nada que la incomode…

Se quedan mirando: Natsumi se sienta en un pisito, con la cara algo descompuesta…- Quisiera tener algo de poder en mis palabras, Shouji…

-¿De qué hablas?

Levantó su mirada, hasta cruzarla con su próximo prometido.

-Prométame algo, comandante: se lo pido encarecidamente…

-Dígame de qué se trata…- Tokairin le toma la mano y se hinca delante de ella, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-… Yo seré su esposa en verdad: quiero que seamos felices, juntos. No hay más exigencias ni peros en esta unión…

El corazón del comandante se detuvo en un instante: las palabras de la joven Mitsuharu lo dejaron atónito- ¿E-es posible?

-Todo tiene su precio, Tokairin. Es imposible el hacernos los ciegos de este problema: escúchame bien, Shouji, no lo repetiré y será la única condición para que aceptemos bien lo nuestro…

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Natsumi: si tienes algo que decir, con respecto a los dos, dilo ya…

-El caso probable es que al emperador le quede poco tiempo: de morir Komatsuzaki II, Kiohira no tendría a nadie quien pudiese manejarlo y, como lo conozco, va a ir directamente a destruirnos: pero sólo a mí y a mi familia…

La misma ilusión que mantenía esperanzado al comandante había caído.

-Eso no será así, Natsumi…

-No podré en objeción un hecho obvio, Tokairin: a ti no te tocará, de eso estoy segura- tomó su rostro con cariño- No va a tocarte, Shouji: eres lo único a lo que odia y a quien no puede destruir, y por eso no debes pelear contra él… Prométeme que, de morir,…

-No hables, Natsumi: te lo suplico…

-De morir yo- enderezó el rostro que se le resistía- no vas a buscar conflictos: darás vuelta la página y te olvidarás de nosotros…

Se quitó las manos de encima: el comandante salió de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Natsumi de nada. Inmediatamente, la muchacha sintió un arrepentimiento enorme…

Esto no era una montaña de problemas exclusivo de ella: Tokairin estaba sufriendo. A su modo, en silencio, apoyándola y entregándole todo el soporte que pudiese entregarle, preocupado de sus asuntos y haciendo suyos los de Natsumi, pero seguía sufriendo: el decirle, indirectamente, que cualquier solución que pudiese otorgarle era inútil, era encarar que su posición era el callarse y tragar la hiel para sí. ¡Ah!, y que ni pensara en hacer sentir bien a su prometida, que no serviría de nada…

Era verdad lo que decía Natsumi, pero era aplastante.

* * *

El comandante salió de la mansión: pasó como un rayo enfrente de los padres Mitsuharu, el sacerdote y el mismísimo Awashima.

Eiji y Mehoro cruzaron los dedos, para que el motivo de su desconcierto fuese otro que Natsumi con otra más de sus técnicas para deshacerse de sus prometidos…

-No se preocupen, señores: el comandante seguía "hablando ronco" (no le tocaron ninguna parte sensible masculina, para mayor especificación), después de salir de la habitación- dijo Yoriko, a lo que los padres suspiraron, aliviados.

El consejero quedó blanco de la impresión: en verdad, esa familia era bastante rara y con procedimientos, por decirlo así, poco "ortodoxos"…

No pasó un instante, cuando era ahora Natsumi, quien iba a buscar a Tokairin: la criada hizo el intento de seguirla, cuando el consejero la detuvo del hombro- Calma, muchacha: deja que ambos se arreglen…

Yoriko se quedó quieta, con la mirada preocupada por su ama.

* * *

-Señorita Natsumi…- musitó la muchacha.

-Lo siento, Tokairin: por favor, no te vayas…

Ni siquiera podía llegar a dimensionarlo, pero era ella, Natsumi Mitsuharu, la chica que jamás permitió que un hombre se propasara con ella, la que corría tras el comandante Tokairin: tal vez, esa fue una de las señales que hizo detener su actuar al comandante.

La muchacha se detuvo: estaba respirando de forma irregular, lo que era antesala de un nuevo ataque de asma, pero no le importó… Las hojas revoloteaban por cientos: el centenario cerezo estaba desnudo, y la espalda del comandante seguía siendo su restringido campo visual…

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, Shouji: no quería hacerlo así, no quiero que te sientas mal…- la muchacha hablaba sinceramente, pero la posición de Tokairin era la misma.

-No basta, Natsumi: nada de lo que sigas haciendo va a bastar;… y nada de lo que yo pueda aportar puede ayudarte…

-No es cierto, Shouji: ¡te dije que lo sentía! Soy una boca suelta y lo sabes bien: la mitad de las cosas que digo las siento en realidad, y si las suelto es porque abuso de tu confianza…- el comandante suelta los hombros, lo que logra distender el ambiente- Por favor, Shouji, sabes que te adoro: haz hecho cosas por mí que nadie podría siquiera imaginar y nunca—

-Repítelo…- musitó el comandante, ante la mirada de la muchacha: ante el silencio, se dio vuelta y la encaró- Di lo que sientes por mí, Natsumi: quiero escucharlo de ti. Hazlo, y volveré para que nos casemos…

La muchacha miró hacia un lado, con los ojos llorosos y respirando cada vez más dificultosamente: se puso una mano en el pecho, para tratar de calmar su cuerpo. Lo miró a los ojos, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas- Te quiero mucho, Tokairin, pero no te amo: es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, y lo dañado es más grande que lo sincero… No te miento, porque así soy: si no puedes casarte porque piensas que me verás sufrir, haces bien… No será fácil y no dejaré de decírtelo, porque en verdad te quiero y no deseo hacerte sufrir.

No pudo seguir acompasando su respiración: el sonido seco, proveniente de su pecho, era cada vez mayor- Esto es lo que te ofrezco, Shouji: no es suficiente, ni siquiera es soportable…

El comandante caminó hasta ella: la abrazó, azuzando su respiración- Es más que suficiente: tranquila…- poco a poco, se tranquilizaba- Podemos hacerlo: necesito que pienses que vamos a lograrlo, Natsumi…

-De acuerdo…- musitó Natsumi, ya sin fuerzas.

Tokairin besa su frente: la toma en brazos, y Natsumi se deja hacer.

* * *

**Inútil que ahora ya****,  
te obstines en el "no"  
negando un hecho obvio.  
Tú me necesitarás  
de la misma forma que  
yo a ti también.**

**Tú deja que ahora sea así**  
**toma el sueño que hay aquí**  
**y empieza a creer en mí**  
**y no te vayas jamás**  
**porque…**

**Mientras que te quedes**  
**serás tú el más bello de mis males:**  
**tú serás.**  
**En un mundo avaro**  
**el oro por las manos**  
**y seré, seré lo mismo por ti.**

**Admitirlo bastará**  
**por supuesto dolerá:**  
**esta prueba es evidente.**  
**De un pasado estéril que**  
**no concede réplicas**  
**ni en futuro ni en presente.**

**Así:**  
**jamás,…**  
**nunca vuelvas hacia atrás,**  
**no nos sacrifiques más**  
**porque…**

**Mientras que te quedes,**  
**serás tú el más bello**  
**de mis males,**  
**de mis males, tú serás.**  
**En un mundo avaro,**  
**el oro por las manos**  
**y seré, seré lo mismo,…**  
**seré lo mismo…**

**Frente a la locura,**  
**encontraré la cura que**  
**tú serás,**  
**seré lo mismo por ti.**

**Inútil que ahora ya,**  
**te obstines en el "no"**  
**negando un hecho obvio.**

"**Un hecho obvio", Laura Pausini.**

* * *

-Estamos congregados para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio…

Mehoro y Eiji estaban tomados de las manos, algo impacientes por tal acontecimiento: Yoriko y Awashima hacían el papel de testigos, mientras los contrayentes escuchaban el recito del sacerdote.

-"Espero que esté bien lo que hacemos…"- pensó Natsumi, pero al ver al comandante, quien le sonrió atentamente, todo su temor rotó a un buen augurio.

-Señorita Mitsuharu…- la joven se estremeció, despertada por el llamado del sacerdote: todas las miradas fijas en ella…- por favor, responda a la pregunta, ¿acepta casarse con el señor Shouji Tokairin para amarlo, respetarlo, en lo bueno y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

No pudo evitarlo: un estremecimiento, de pies a cabeza, se extendía en la muchacha…Observó a todos a su alrededor, para dar de nueva cuenta con el comandante.

-Acepto…- musitó Natsumi, sin darle más vuelta, pero con una corazonada que le susurraba en el oído palabras indescifrables…

* * *

Los pasos de Fukusawa resonaban a lo largo del pasillo: una criada, sin siquiera cuestionar su presencia en el lugar, se adelantó a Kaede quien quería saber la ubicación del príncipe.

-Pase, capitán: el príncipe lo espera en el escritorio…

Frunció el ceño, extrañado por tal respuesta. Sin darle más vuelta al asunto, camina junto con la criada quien le indicaba el camino con una vela: observó el palacio, cada vez más lúgubre al adentrarse en ese pasillo. Llegan al final de éste: la mujer golpea la puerta levemente, obteniendo un "pase" inmediato.

-Gracias, señorita…- le contestó Fukusawa. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el aludido: sentado entre pilas de documentos, con los lentes pendiendo en la culminación de la nariz, pero sin sacar la vista del papel que tiene entre sus manos- Veo que continúas con tu testarudez- Kiohira se levanta del asiento, sin poder ocultar su ánimo al verle, a lo que Kaede prosigue- sigues en tus textos y no le das la mano a un amigo de antaño…

Camina directamente hacia el capitán, a quien saluda efusivamente.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Kaede: el llamado fue hace cinco horas ya y no aceptaste la carroza que mandé para recogerte… Tenemos tanto que hablar…

-No puedes dar razón a lo que dices, hombre: no me gustan las distinciones, me inclino más a la sorpresa…- contestó Kaede, sentándose en el lado correspondiente al príncipe, revisando los documentos que había logrado revisar y aprobar- … Veo que eres un petulante, pero con bastante trabajo: has estado muy ocupado…

-Nada que no se pueda aplazar por un instante: dime, ¿cómo estás?

-Cansado, atareado, pero bien: como siempre… Hace falta mucha presión para cambiar mi ánimo, tú sabes.

-Y un par de prostitutas, pero eso tampoco es relevante: toma…- le sirvió el vaso de sake a un irrisorio Kaede, quien aceptó de buena gana el trago.

-Me he portado decente: hasta ahora, los aldeanos no pueden quejarse, Kiohira.

-Mientras no puebles mi reino de cabecillas rubias y termines por contaminar la raza, nada debo reprocharte. Acerca de ello- se sentó frente a Kaede, quien se servía de nueva cuenta un generoso vaso de licor- necesito hablarte de algo importante…

-Lo siento, Kiohira, pero no voy a teñirme: eso es de maricas…- el semblante serio del príncipe lo hizo desistir- Bien, bien: te escucho en serio.

El príncipe pasó por su lado, observó con escudriño un sector de los estantes: cuando logró dar con lo que necesitaba, un informe de cuero azul estaba en el escritorio, ante los ojos del capitán. Kiohira lo observaba con atención, pero algo no estaba saliendo como él esperaba. El capitán no había abierto la carpeta, pero sabía su contenido: la mirada de Kaede se volvió apagada, triste, como si algo se hubiese descompuesto.

-Eres el único en el que confío…- dijo Kiohira, ante el instante de incertidumbre que poblaba el ambiente.

El capitán llevó una de sus manos a su sien: todo lo que había pedido, a todo habría renunciado, con tal de no haber llegado a esas instancias de nada ha valido. Estaba en la encrucijada.

-Es todo lo que he podido imaginar, príncipe: un honor que no merezco, pero al cual he aspirado por mucho tiempo…

La mirada del príncipe se volvió fría: el golpe de la carpeta contra la pared, ante los ojos impasibles del capitán.

-¡No rehuyas mi presencia, Kaede: quiero saber el porqué de tu negación!

-No es cuestión de confianza…- volteó su mirada hacia el heredero- es de lealtad.

-Peor aún tu ofensa…- masculló Kiohira, sin poder controlar su propio desazón al darse cuenta que su amistad tenía límites- Y no me refiero sólo a lo referente a rangos: tienes mucho que explicar…

El rubio miró al príncipe, conciente de todas las reacciones que provocaba en Kiohira: de ser el único que puede provocar estragos en el correcto orden de sus prioridades vengativas…

-Nada conseguiría, su majestad: es heredero, prácticamente emperador… No soy quién para objetar o discutir con usted, pero puedo negarme a participar de esto…

El capitán se levanta del asiento: está por tomar su casco y salir, cuando siente que Kiohira se levanta y, con él, un aura cada vez más oscura.

-¿Tanto das por Tokairin, que no aceptas esta sentencia?

-… No es por él la razón de mi negligencia: no alimentaré odios ancestrales. Los he vivido en carne propia…- se dio vuelta y vio, por última vez, al amigo que buscaba su consejo.

-¿De qué hablas, Kaede?

Tomó aire y lo miró sin distinción alguna.

-Hablo de tu trato, Kiohira: estás hundiéndote en los fangos de tu padre, de la nobleza… Si tan sólo me hubieses consultado, pero todavía te queda tiempo: deja a esa familia en paz…

Ahí estaba: Kaede, su amigo, lo estaba pidiendo explícitamente.

Una muestra de confianza, de preocupación: el lograr unir la amistad rota por la distancia y el tiempo separados…

Pero fue más patente el tono displicente, la referencia a su padre era una ofensa que jamás nadie había tenido el valor de confrontar. La línea que los unía se rompió, sin tener mayor explicación más que el fuerte convencimiento que los dos estaban en bandos contrarios…

-Acepta el cargo de comandante, Kaede: sufrirás las consecuencias de lo que has dicho, si no te retractas y me das una buena explicación…

Lo sabía: de tomar el camino opuesto, los privilegios se desvanecerán y el verdadero monstruo verá la luz.

-La explicación te la debe otra persona: pregúntaselo a quien sueles llamar tu padre…

Kaede se fue: poco a poco, las velas que empobrecidas alumbraban el pasillo comenzaron a apagarse…

-Me la pagarás caro…- musitó Kiohira, con el rostro contraído de furia.

Continuará…


	7. El minotauro y su laberinto, parte dos

Hola a todas: continuación de mi historia favorita...

Vemos más muertes, más engaños y, ¡ah!, más Natsumi Y Toukairin.

Algunas recomendaciones: leer con atención.

Comienzo con un anticipo, no muy cercano, del encuentro final entre Kiohira emperador y Natsumi: cortísimo. Luego, se muestran las escenas flash back de las causas de muerte del abuelo de Kiohira y el capitán Kachou.

¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

"_Levantó la cabeza, producto del goteo de una rendija de la celda: observó con somnolencia a su alrededor, tan sólo con la esperanza de verse en un lugar distinto, lejos de las manos del emperador…_

_Finalmente, logró dar con ella, pero lo que esperaba de Natsumi jamás lo iba a conseguir: en sus manos se cifraba el cumplir tal promesa._

_De pronto, la imagen de sus padres la hizo llorar: el siquiera recordar el dolor que pasaron por su causa la elevaron por sobre la angustia de saberse sin salida._

_Las rejas se abrieron: la imagen del emperador Komatsuzaki se lucía con todo su esplendor y el revoltijo en sus vísceras reclamaba su sangre._

_Sólo al verlo sus ideas se aclararon completamente._

_Kiohira podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no iba a ver la luz del día para contarlo._

… _Sólo en ella se cifraba la esperanza de salvar a Nishimoto de las manos de su tirano"._

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**VII**

-Señorita Natsumi…

Cerró los ojos, apenas sintió el llamado de su amiga. Se quedó en total letargo, mirando hacia la ventana y el cortejo que venía en su búsqueda.

-… Espero que no hayas hecho que mis padres se desesperen, Yoriko- se levantó del futón y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su casi hermana.

Se notaba su congojo: desde la infancia que nada las separaba, siquiera de estudiar juntas. Por mucho que deseara abrazarla, darle apoyo, sus brazos estaban inmóviles. De hacer un simple movimiento, se soltaría a llorar.

-Espero no me guardes rencor…- siguió Natsumi, en espera de una respuesta.

Negó de forma insistente con la cabeza, pero sin intención de levantarla. La bruna finalmente comprendió que su mutismo estaba más allá de lo que la misma Yoriko pudiese remediar.

-Señora Tokairin…

Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con el consejero: asintió levemente, por lo que Awashima salió de la habitación.

Natsumi toma su rostro y le da un beso en la frente: la abraza con fuerza, pero Yoriko la detiene. Sus ojos, ya más templados, pueden mirarla de frente.

-No se despida: volveremos a encontrarnos, señorita Natsumi…

-Sí, Yoriko: nos volveremos a encontrar…- le sonrió y le entregó un bolsito en la mano, a la cual apretó con fuerza. Yoriko la miró con desconcierto, pero Natsumi le susurró al oído- No me olvidaré de ti: lo prometo.

Se abrazaron, por última vez, y Natsumi salió de prisa del lugar.

Yoriko lo sabía, ¡cómo no adivinarlo!: su ama era incapaz de llorar con facilidad frente al resto. Mucho menos si sabía cuán difícil era la separación.

* * *

Eiji llevaba las dos maletas hacia el carruaje, mientras Natsumi se despedía de su hermana. El padre trataba, de forma inútil, de mostrarse fuerte: vio a su lado, a su esposa, pero algo extraño ocultaban sus ojos esta vez…

-… Por favor, envíale saludos a Nakayima: dile que venga a vernos…

-Sí, dalo por hecho: le dará mucho gusto el verte…

Mehoro no miraba a la cara, tampoco lloraba, con lo sensible que se había puesto con toda la situación de antesala… Y era así, efectivamente: la matriarca de la familia de los Mitsuharu ocultaba algo que le carcomía la conciencia.

Natsumi se despidió de todos, uno por uno, hasta dar con su madre.

-… Mehoro…

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos afables de su pequeña: se sacó la manta que cargaba desde las nupcias con el comandante, y la envolvió en su brazo.

-… Al fin te has decidido, hija: espero que seas muy feliz con tu esposo…

La bruna frunció el ceño: todos fueron hacia el carruaje, el que estaba ya preparado para el largo viaje sin retorno. Se despidió de cada uno de los presentes: el caruuaje estaba por partir… El consejero le daba un par de instrucciones, pero su mente estaba completamente ida: el rostro de su madre retumbaba en su afiebrado cuerpo. De forma abrupta, cuando el carruaje ya estaba en camino, la muchacha salió del coche, a pesar de las réplicas de Awashima, y trastabillando dio alcance a su madre, quien no había borrado su preocupación del rostro: tomó de su codo, enfrentándola para saber la verdad.

-¿Qué no me has dicho, Mehoro? ¡Contéstame!

-¿Hija?...- la señora Mitsuharu estaba llorando: la bruna dio un paso hacia atrás. Le retumbaba la cabeza, con un terrible presentimiento.

-… Sabes que esto no dará resultado: es por eso que estás así. Mehoro, por dios, tienes que decirme lo que me has estado ocultando…

-L-lo lamento tanto, hija…- se tapó la cara, aumentando el temor de Natsumi.

-… Señora Tokairin…- la bruna fue levantada por el consejero- Será mejor que nos retiremos: ya se está haciendo tarde…

-¿No lo dirás: no tengo salida?...

La mujer agacha la cabeza, mientras Awashima se lleva a la bruna hacia su nuevo hogar: antes de poner pie en el coche, Natsumi se da vuelta para mirarla…

-…

_Ya nos veremos, madre…_

_

* * *

_

El emperador pasea, esconde su figura suspicaz tras los pilares del pasillo que conduce al centro del bosque: lugar predilecto de su hijo para entrenarse. La ventisca que corría en esos días de invierno sólo era opacada por las pisadas de Kiohira y sus maestros.

-Un, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres… Cuida la espalda- corrige su mentor, por lo que vuelven a los pasos en cero.

Bastaron dos segundos, cuando el destellar de espadas dejó a los cuatro contrincantes en el suelo: sangrantes, atónitos a lo que distaba de ser la práctica usual. Sin poder replicar palabra alguna, sólo fue espectador de cómo el príncipe, con su inusual carácter impertérrito, toma su espada y la guarda en la funda, alejándose con celeridad del lugar de batalla.

* * *

Vio a su padre, pero no se detuvo en ello: pasó delante de él, fijo en retirarse antes de acriminarse con él.

Estaba colérico: quería destruir a todo el mundo en un as de espada… Escuchaba cómo la bruna se reía de él. Abandonado de cualquier resto de humanidad, fue al único lugar en el que se encontraba la frialdad que necesitaba en esos instantes.

Se encerró en su puesto: respiraba con la inclemencia de un toro… Con las manos empuñadas, escuchaba las palabras que dieron con el puñal en su costado…

_-"La explicación te la debe otra persona: pregúntaselo a quien sueles llamar tu padre…"_

-Maldito traidor, maldito traidor…- mascullaba el príncipe, empuñando sus manos con brío.

"_-¡No rehuyas mi presencia, Kaede: quiero saber el porqué de tu negación!_

_-No es cuestión de confianza…- volteó su mirada hacia el heredero- es de lealtad"_

"_-Si tan sólo me hubieses consultado- agacha la cabeza, pero vuelve a encararle, con más potencia todavía-, pero todavía te queda tiempo: deja a esa familia en paz…"_

Su cabello ocultaba la ira que se apoderaba lentamente de él: todos los eventos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, destruyendo esa máscara que había intentado mantener.

"_-No me preocupa tanto tu mal raciocinio,… como el hecho que le des tanta importancia a esa mocosa: tú mismo me dijiste que su familia no es la gran cosa, ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando, Kiohira?"_

Su padre, enrostrándole cuán incapaz era para mantener el linaje: … y esa maldita chica que no cedía ante nada ni nadie. Quería verla hundirse en lo profundo, pero le era cada vez más difícil…

"_-... Dejad de alardear de lo que no ocurrirá nunca- levanta el mentón frente a él, sin quitarle la mirada ni por un segundo-: no voy a pertenecer a nadie..."_

… _A nadie _

… _A nadie_

… _¡A nadie!_

Las carcajadas de Natsumi retumbaban por toda la habitación: su imagen inundaba libros, botellas, cuadros, recalcando que su victoria ha sido aplastante.

-¡Maldita perraaaaaa!- toma su licor y lo estrella contra la imagen del emperador predecesor: el cuadro se estrella y vuelve en mil pedazos. Todas las imágenes de su oscura identidad salen finalmente a flote.

"_-… Kiohira- se levanta su abuelo, Komatsuzaki I, a ver al muchacho totalmente fuera de sí. Sus ojos no dan cabida a lo que ve, mientras el que fue su adorado nieto lo arrinconaba con el puñal hindú que él mismo le había regalado"._

"_-Es maravilloso: una boda entre esa jovencita y el comandante Kachou. Me alegra que les hayas dado su bendición- le sonreía su propio padre a la aberración que había acabado de apoyar el emperador._

_-Se casarán lo más pronto posible: y espero, Kiohira, no volver a presenciar tal escena nuevamente._

_No lo expresó en forma categórica, pero su cuerpo daba la señal de no querer saber absolutamente nada de restricciones"._

"_-¡Basta con esto, Kiohira: debes dejar en paz a esta muchacha!- tomó su bastón y se levantó del trono, rodeando a su nieto, en su intento por hacerle entrar en razón-… No quiero verte cerca de los Mitsuharu, ¡nada te han hecho!_

_-No los defiendas: ¡son unos campesinos que no valen nada, NADA!_

_El emperador Komatsuzaki I lo miró con sorna, preparando el punto final a la actitud irracional de Kiohira._

_-Te importa demasiado como para ser "nada" en tu vida…"_

"_La conocí en un mercado: iba corriendo tras su criada. Yo estaba con mi séquito. Chocó contra mí y caí cerca de una fogata: di un grito seco, e inmediatamente vinieron mis guardianes"_

El príncipe se puso delante del espejo: abrió la chaqueta y, a un costado de su esculpido abdomen blanco estaba la marca, una de quemadura parecida a un rayo, que atravesaba la inmaculada piel.

"-_Dios, ¡cuánto lo siento!- se me acercó. Fue la primera persona que se me acercó con tanta familiaridad, pero el dolor que me escocía hasta los huesos fue más fuerte que yo._

_Tomé la espada, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta, y le rasgué la parte baja de la espalda: no fue más que un tambaleo, no fue más que inspirar con fuerza… Pero no se inclinó ante mí: estaba sorprendido..._

_Impulsada, quizás, por tal dolor, se dio la vuelta y me dio un golpe en el estómago: caí sin aire, ante sus ojos turquesa que a nada temían…"._

_

* * *

_

Se echó hacia atrás, lo que produjo que el agua se desbordara un tanto y mojara el tatami: por primera vez, sintió la letanía de los años de lucha en su cuerpo laxo, y lejos de sentirse aliviada, sentía el replicar de las maderas.

En cualquier momento vendrían, se saciarían de su morbo y verían el espectáculo de sangre ante sus ojos…

… Porque, sin importar la ocasión o el momento, estaba preparada a cortar las cuerdas que la mantenían bailando. No exageraba en sus miedos, lo sabía de primera fuente.

Se levantó de la tina: una cicatriz que atravesaba su espalda le recordaba una y otra vez que debía cuidarse.

* * *

"_Toukairin observaba, con suma celosía, la conversación entre su padre y Kiohira: se veían bastante unidos. Con el talento innato del tercero en la línea hereditaria en manos exclusivas de Kachou, los únicos momentos que pasaba con su padre se resumían a entrenar, calificar y más entrenamiento al nieto ilustrísimo de su majestad._

_Tras una charla entre ambos, y un abrazo afectuoso, finalmente el capitán Kachou llega hasta donde su hijo._

_-Mi pequeño Shouji, ven aquí…- lo alcanza y le da palmetazos en la espalda- Espero que Awashima, aunque se trate de una vez, no te atiborre con tanta lectura: recuerda que me ayudarás esta semana con el príncipe…_

_El muchacho asintió: jamás en su vida se le pasaría por la mente el desistir en uno de sus mandatos, cosa que al capitán lo tenía sumamente preocupado._

_Estaban ya por irse, cuando Shouji siente la mirada penetrante, fría y calculadora del muchacho que, momentos atrás, compartía momentos de camaradería con su padre: se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarle sin temor. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al caer en cuenta que la mirada iracunda no estaba dirigida hacia él… _

…

_Era en dirección a su padre"._

_

* * *

_

-¡Levanten armas! Llega el comandante Toukairin…

Estaba aún pensando en lo que su mente había llegado: un año ya que intentaba borrar del todo la imagen de su padre en su mente. Justamente, ante tantos conflictos con el príncipe Kiohira, recuerda aquel instante de duda.

-… Por dios, comandante Toukairin, ¡escúcheme, que llegamos!

Levantó la vista, ante la subida de tono de su consejero: con una sonrisa melancólica, asintió y bajó del caballo. Dio las riendas a su lacayo y caminó junto con Awashima, pero su mente se resistía a pasar por alto la remembranza de un suceso que lo había dejado en tal perplejidad.

* * *

Un vaso tras otro, las botellas de sake se apilaban en su puesto de trabajo. Mira el retrato roto de su abuelo, el retrato del ex comandante Kachou,…

… como si fuesen premios de guerra…

Observó la botella: cuatro brindis.

Su cuerpo, que estaba en un estado de embotamiento máximo, recuperó la altivez al recordar sus victorias.

Uno por uno, puso los vasos en fila: las victorias pasadas, las presentes y futuras. Por esta vez, celebraría las dos realizadas: luego vendría la cacería por las dos restantes.

-Salud…- levantó el vaso, en dirección a uno de los retratos de su abuelo.

"_-… Usted me ha rechazado: no desea nada de mí, cuando le he dado todo. Me quiso desheredar, ¿no es así?...- lo empotró a una pared, con puñal en mano._

_El hombre se veía impertérrito, a pesar de tener en claro que las intenciones y acciones de su nieto eran perfectamente posibles-… Tú deseas que te tema y desista, ¿no es así? Si con eso vas a estar satisfecho, me rindo: tú ganas- levantó las manos, ganándose la mirada extrañada de su nieto- Nada puedo hacer contra ti: sin embargo, si llegases a asesinarme, perderías tu voto con el pueblo y contra tu padre, el próximo heredero… Bueno, está demás el decirlo…_

_Estaba por marcharse, cuando la risa de Kiohira retumbaba por toda la habitación: el emperador ve con reproche al que, alguna vez, fue parte de su alma._

_-Je, eso quisiera… Conozco cada uno de sus movimientos: tiene ese rostro impasible y, sin embargo, sabe que estoy en la cima- sonrió altanero Kiohira-¡Ah, querido abuelo!: hubieses preferido el puñal, antes de ver esto…_

_-… Es cierto…- el emperador se sacudió, un instante, pero fue lo suficiente para dañarlo por siempre: los pasos, la voz, le eran perfecta y dolorosamente conocidas._

_De insignia, traje imperial, su propio hijo: Komatsuzaki II-… Debiste haber elegido el puñal…_

_-…M-mi propio hijo…- iba a caminar, cuando un ataque al corazón lo hace caer ante sus pies._

_Se revuelve en el piso, con el brazo estirado hacia donde estaba su sangre, su verdadera sangre, y el destino en tinieblas de su pueblo…_

_El padre avanza hacia él, desoyendo la réplica de su hijo: toma la mano de su padre, con la mirada cargada de miles de sensaciones en ese instante._

_-… E-el linaje Komatsuzaki muere conmigo: su sangre será tan pútrida que… ah, que se necesitarán milenios antes que sea valedera del trono. Este es tu castigo, por darle la espalda a quien te dio la vida. Correrás la misma suerte mía… En cuanto a ti, inescrupuloso nieto- Kiohira toma su puñal con fuerza, decidido a todo- V-vas a ser heredero de vergüenzas, chantajes, traiciones: todo te será devuelto. Ni siquiera imaginarás- quiénes te enterrarán el puñal por la espada: en cuanto a tu obsesión con Natsumi…- el abuelo bota sangre, ya en sus últimos momentos- No le tocarás jamás un pelo: no darás nunca con ella, y aunque tuviese la mala fortuna de caer bajo tu poder, tu subyugo sobre ella no manchará nunca su voluntad._

_Kiohira se agacha: besa la frente del emperador- … Muere ya, emperador pútrido: yo haré valer mi derecho sobre todo._

_Ante la vista del primero en derecho de la dinastía Komatsuzaki, el emperador daba inútilmente la batalla, moviendo brazos y piernas: la vida se le iba en las manos estranguladoras del príncipe Kiohira…"_

"_La cortina fue echa inmediatamente al lado._

_Estaba el, ahora, emperador Komatsuzaki II: el capitán hizo una rápida reverencia, aún impactado por el suceso acaecido._

_-Llora conmigo, mi querido amigo Kachou: nuestro emperador ha fallecido…_

_Miró al susodicho a los ojos: algo en su mirada, muy distinto a la reacción de tristeza por una pérdida, lo inquietaba y desconcertaba. _

_Pasó por el lado, en dirección a la alcoba del emperador: tomó sus manos, y no pudo evitar unas lágrimas por su repentina partida. _

_-… Los médicos dicen que se fue en el sueño: le dio un ataque cardíaco. _

_Se levantó: tras una fila de mujeres sollozantes, se encontraba la figura oscura de Kiohira. Se encontraba tras las cortinas, con la vista fija en él…_

_-Tu emperador pide lealtad, Kachou…-el aludido da la vuelta: la mano estirada del nuevo emperador- Toma mi mano, y ayúdame con la aprobación de tu ejército…_

_Le da la mano: la sonrisa del emperador rivaliza con el estado de asombro del capitán del ejército._

_Y eso, era el mínimo sentir, comparado con su consternación, ante la reacción de su pupilo"._

"_-Estás excedido en tus expectativas, Kiohira: no sé cómo podría ayudarte en tu propósito…- el emperador era vestido por la costurera real: confeccionaban sus prendas y ajustaban medidas. El príncipe estaba sentado en la ventana, observando a su padre de reojo: quedan clavados, mirándose._

_El padre conocía a Kiohira perfectamente…_

… _Algo estaba tramando._

_-Déjennos solos: ahora…- se hizo oír el príncipe Komatsuzaki._

_Sin importar que el dador de la orden era sólo el príncipe Kiohira, y sin la autorización del emperador Komatsuzaki II, todos salieron del salón…_

_Por primera vez, el padre se da cuenta de las dotes de tiranía de su hijo Kiohira. Camina en dirección del escritorio, en compañía cercana del príncipe: llegaron al lugar, y llegaron las palabras esperadas…_

_-… Pues, estoy esperando, ¿cuál sería la solución?_

_Estaba de espaldas a su hijo, pero, en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, le encaró con los ojos desorbitados…_

_-¡¿Es que has perdido totalmente el juicio?_

_El instante de silencio duro un tanto. En seguida, el príncipe rió, a carcajada abierta, ante la reacción de espanto de su padre- ¡Oh, vamos!: jamás pensé que serías así de impresionable… Además,…- su mirada perversa atravesó el alma de su padre, en tan sólo un instante- hablas como si nunca hubieses matado a un hombre…_

_-… Asesinato en el cual fuiste partícipe, Kiohira: tu ascensión al trono sería una utopía, de saberse tal incidente…_

_Levantó los brazos, en modo de rendición- Nada puedo contraatacar con ello, padre: me has dado la estocada… No era mi intención el hacerte salir de tus casillas…_

_Se sentó en el trono, como última medida de persuasión: él era el emperador ahora, con todas las de la ley, y su hijo necesitaba darse por enterado que era juzgado a cada segundo. _

_Sin él, sin su consentimiento, Kiohira jamás tocaría el peldaño hacia la corona._

_-… Soy el que le pone punto final a los temas: planear el asesinato de mi comandante, fuera de cualquier discusión-terminó, moviendo la mano en señal de negación._

_Sin razonamiento que avale tal actuar, Kiohira estaba totalmente expuesto…_

… _A menos que—_

_El padre seguía esperando, pero la respuesta no llegaba._

_Un bufido y se levanta- Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme…_

_Estaba por cruzar la puerta, pero Kiohira lo detiene por el brazo._

_-Y si te dijiera…-el emperador seguía de espaldas, mientras el príncipe Komatsuzaki mantenía su impaciencia-… que tiene sospechas, acerca de la muerte de mi abuelo…_

_El padre clava la mirada aterrada en el príncipe._

_Eso, eso era lo que quería…_

_¡Por fin!: la llave para la perdición de Kachou"._

El segundo trago era el mejor: el que se hacía pasar por padre, con quien hablaba de sus itinerarios, a quien jamás se le pudo pasar por la mente una traición tan grande…

… Fue una de las tantas veces en las que saboreó el hecho de ser invencible: derrotó al propio emperador Komatsuzaki I, el gran guerrero…

… Y escuchó la expiración última de su maestro, muerto por sus propias manos, para llegar a obtener a su prometida…

"_-He esperado mucho tiempo este momento, muchacho… Espero que las noticias que me darás sean buenas…- dijo Kachou, mientras llenaba generosamente los vasos de sake. Estaban en campaña, en tierras cercanas a los Himalayas, celebrando una nueva adquisición de tierras._

_-Un matrimonio vale el brindis, ¿no lo crees?_

_El hombre se levanta, notoriamente emocionado-… Dios santo…_

_-¿Ese es el saludo que le da a su pupilo y futuro emperador, comandante Kachou?- sonrió Kiohira, socarrón por la expresión usada- Pero, en cuanto te enteres de quién hablo, será adecuada…_

_-¡Ja, ja, ja! Es increíble…-se pasó la mano por sus cabellos plomos: acto seguido, abrió los brazos- ¡Ven acá y déjame darte un abrazo!_

_Deja el vaso y se palmotean con fuerza: el comandante se veía notoriamente feliz por su pupilo, sin rastro de sospecha alguna- Mi muchacho al fin se casará, ¡no sabes la alegría que me has dado!_

_Toma su rostro, como lo haría con un hijo, y lo besa con fuerza en la frente- Siempre he creído que serás recordado por tu empuje, Kiohira…- se aleja un poco, lo suficiente para verle a la cara- Sin importar cuánto te haya juzgado tu padre…_

_Le da unos últimos palmoteos en el hombro, y se gira para tomar los vasos- Bueno… Entonces,…- levantan los vasos y hacen el brindis- Por la afortunada emperatriz…_

_-Salud…- toma el vaso por entero: a pesar de las palabras fraternales del comandante, el puñal está hirviendo por encontrar dónde hundirse y enmohecerse._

_El comandante toma sus vasos y va a servir nuevamente: en el acto, el puñal sale a la luz, sin que Kachou se diese cuenta de ello…_

_-Bueno, no me mantengas en ascuas: ¿quién es la afortunada?_

_Se dio vuelta,…_

_Y encontró a Kiohira, jugando con un puñal, mientras su mano sangraba profusamente…_

_-Muchacho, tu mano—_

_-Sabes del dicho, ¿no es cierto? Aquél que me contabas, cuando era pequeño…-seguía dando vueltas el arma, como ido del mundo-… Que aquél que no cumple las reglas es escoria;…_

_Y de un momento a otro, tira el puñal y se incrusta en la pared._

_El comandante se gira a ver el puñal, del cual escurre la sangre del príncipe: luego, dirige su mirada al muchacho frente a él, con un cariz mucho más serio._

_Kiohira también cambia su actitud: desafiante, como jamás le había dado._

… _Se sintió amenazado por esos ojos: y le dio la ligera impresión de estar viendo a una serpiente._

_-… pero que los que abandonan a sus compañeros, son mucho peor que escoria…- terminó el príncipe Kiohira, desenvainando su espada en un as de luz…- Quizás, como siempre ha sido, yo sea la excepción al caso: mal que mal- se acerca de a poco a Kachou- siempre he sido superior a ti…_

_El comandante toma su espada y se desembaraza de la capa: ambos se están rodeando, sin perder la vista ni por un segundo._

_-No estás en tus cabales, Kiohira: deja esa espada en paz…-le habla Kachou, mientras seguían rodeándose- Sé el porqué de tus acciones, y no debes temer…- el pelinegro frunce el ceño: no comprende a qué hace referencia-… No te traicionaré, Kio: sé del asesinato de tu abuelo…_

_Kiohira bota la espada al piso._

_¿Era posible? A la persona que estaba a punto de matar, a punto de traicionar, no le dio el alma para acusarlo…_

_Kachou estaba frente a él, y realizó la misma acción que su discípulo._

_-… Tu padre fue el causante, lo sé: el peso de la corona conlleva terribles acciones. No debes temer, hijo: vamos a superar este incidente…_

_Lo abraza fuertemente, sin que el príncipe pudiese mover un músculo: finalmente, tras rebatirse una y otra vez, responde al gesto con fuerza…_

_-¿Será posible: habrá gente tan buena?- musitó Kiohira, a lo que el comandante asiente, más tranquilo- ¿Será posible que haya gente…-de improvisto, desentraña el puñal de la pared, con el aura maligna y su sonrisa endemoniada-… tan estúpida?_

_Lo mira a los ojos, y siente el punzor lacerante en el costado: el príncipe levanta una ceja, altanero, al ver que el comandante era incapaz de decir palabra alguna._

_-¡Cómo!, ¿no dirás nada? Es decir, puedes estar un poco afectado, pero…- saca el arma, y la sangre no deja de brotar, por lo que el comandante tiene que agacharse- ¡No puedes negar que ha sido la ardid perfecta!_

_Intenta mantener la vista fija en Kiohira, pero la imagen tambaleaba de un lado a otro: no se podía permitir el morir como un cobarde…_

_De pronto, vino a su mente la imagen de su hijo, Shouji…_

_El muchacho, a estas horas, intenta calmar a los potrillos inquietos que juegan con los niños de los criados._

_Escuchaba sus risas, sus exclamaciones…_

_Por él, no sentía ningún temor: era un hombre hecho y derecho…_

_Pero, de pronto, vino a él la imagen de su prometida: la pequeña Natsumi, quien esperaba, con ansias, su regreso._

_-Lo lamento, pequeña…- musitó, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios- No he podido seguirte…_

_Escupe sangre, ya en el último de sus momentos, y Kiohira cae en cuenta a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras…_

_-… Por supuesto, no me gusta dejar el enigma: te responderé lo que me preguntaste…_

_Se agachó, frente a la mirada rencorosa de Kachou, y enronquece su voz._

_-Mi prometida…- la luz en sus ojos es más fuerte, regocijado en el dolor que le provocará a su maestro saber el móvil de la traición- es Natsumi Mitsuharu…_

_Unos sonidos, como quejas, fue su única posible respuesta…_

_¿Su Natsumi: su pequeña y traviesa Natsumi, en las fauces de tamaño monstruo?_

_-… Lo lamento por ti, pero como última voluntad tuya, prometo satisfacerla día y noche: dado que es joven y fresca, aguantará y me proveerá de muchos momentos de placer y más placer…-el muchacho sonríe, al ver el compungido gesto de su maestro- ¡Quién lo diría!: el comandante Kachou, el invencible, vencido por su propio pupilo…_

_La risa retumba en la carpa, mientras se aleja…_

_-A-Antes que te vayas…- el pelinegro se voltea a verlo: estaba recargado en la pared, en sus últimos momentos- quiero decirte que, c-como alguna vez dije, en tu defensa, el título no es nada… -se incorpora un instante, lo suficiente como para verle de frente- La escoria, con una corona de oro y diamantes, sigue siendo escoria… Y mi hijo se encargará de limpiarla…_

_Kiohira estalla en risa, ante los dichos de Kachou-… Te vanaglorias, con razón, de tu fuerza y de la mía: sin embargo, ni siquiera nuestra sombra es posible de asemejar con lo que jamás logrará Toukairin como comandante…_

_-T-te equivocas nuevamente, Kiohira…- el muchacho frunce el ceño, ya harto de tanta palabrería- Toukairin no es parecido a mí: su capacidad de análisis y su técnica están fuera de cualquier alcance… E-el consejero Awashima lo entrena, porque he sido incapaz de poder controlar su habilidad: s-sin embargo, sé que jamás podrás desvincularte de él… Y cobrará en su alma el ansia de justicia que has dejado, Kiohira. Al final de cuentas… t-tu pueblo se reducirá s-sólo a un manojo de represión…_

_Iba a darle la apuñalada final, cuando es el mismo hombre quien toma su arma y corta su sufrimiento"._

_

* * *

_

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi, despierta!

El comandante la intenta sacar de su angustia, sin surtir efecto alguno. Finalmente, tras dar la pelea con manos y piernas, la muchacha abre los ojos: se levanta del futón con rapidez, cuando comienza nuevamente su ataque de asma.

Sale a trastabilladas hacia el baño, sin percatarse de la presencia de su esposo: bota, de un manotazo, todas las yerbas en la mesa. Mira una tras otra, hasta encontrar su remedio: abre la pequeña tapa y aspira un tanto.

Toukairin escucha la inspiración fuerte, con las tosidas consecutivas: se levanta del futón, para encontrarla en la bañera.

Se metió en agua fría, con sus ropas puestas, y el pelo le estilaba. La mirada azulina escudriñaba algún gesto, una acción que indicara que lo querían fuera.

Natsumi mira hacia la puerta, en donde estaba Toukairin.

-… Ven aquí…

El muchacho no lo pensó un instante: aún con las ropas de oficial formal, con las medallas ganadas por su mérito, se coloca enfrente de la bañera. La bruna le hace un espacio, tras su espalda, y el muchacho saca sus botas y se sumerge en el agua, provocando que se rebalsara la tina.

La abraza por la espalda, besando su cuello, mientras Natsumi tenía la vista a la deriva.

-… No me abandones, Natsumi… Te lo ruego- tras los besos, escondió su rostro en su nuca- No podría-, no quiero seguir sin ti…

* * *

Mehoro camina, indistintamente de cada oficial que la intenta detener: entra a la habitación del emperador Komatsuzaki II, quien estaba leyendo interminables manuscritos, apilados en su escritorio.

El hombre se saca las gafas, a lo que viene apresuradamente un oficial, excusando tal irrupción en sus aposentos.

-No importa…- mira a la mujer, con rostro familiar- Déjennos solos…

Se van y cierran la puerta: la mujer no ha cambiado su rictus desde que hizo entrada al lugar.

-… Deje de leer los reclamos de unos pobladinos- entrecierra los ojos, en un cariz suspicaz- Tenemos asuntos que resolver…

-Es muy tarde, Mehoro…- sus manos entrelazadas tapaban su boca a la vista, fijando su mirada inmediatamente en su visita- Mi hijo está encaprichado con tu Natsumi…

-… Esto todavía no ha acabado… Y, sin embargo, no es de lo que vine a conversar contigo.

Y se destapaba la cruenta verdad, la que los unía en el tramado del odio que se veía a la luz en sus descendientes.

El emperador se levanta de su asiento: sabía la razón de su presencia, luego de tantos años de soledad, consolándose en el hecho de que fuese ella quien tomase la decisión de distanciarse.

-… No puedo matarles: no ahora que mi vida llega a su final,… no ahora, que Kiohira está más cerca de concretar su deseo, con cada día que pasa…

-¡Nos delatará!- el hombre se detiene: la mujer se encontraba notoriamente ofuscada- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho capitán…

-… Es lo mínimo que merece: mal que mal…- bota el aire cansino, como desahogándose del nudo de su corazón- mal que mal, Kaede sigue siendo hijo mío…

-¡Con mayor razón!: escúchame, emperador… Una madre es capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos: ella le hará saber la verdad de su linaje, y Kaede puede tomar en derecho lo que quiera. Kiohira nos matará a ambos: su odio consumirá Nishimoto por completo…- tomó su rostro, encontrando la mirada que hace años amó profundamente- Una muerte silenciosa, un accidente inesperado: todo lo que ocurra, menos que ese bastardo sepa la verdad y el príncipe lo aniquile todo…

Tomó la mano que acariciaba, y la apretó contra la suya: la calidez lo inundó por unos instantes-… Kiohira se volverá loco de dolor: Kaede es como su hermano…

La mujer retira lentamente su mano, caminando lentamente hacia atrás: llega al tope de la habitación, con la manilla en la mano de la puerta- Y su euforia será mayor, al saber que su hermandad está unida por lazos de sangre…

Se sienta de golpe en la silla, con las manos en la cabeza-… Soy el emperador, ¡no puedo hacerlo, lo descubrirá!

-Déjalo en mis manos… Sólo cubre mi espalda… Van en dirección, en estos instantes.

El emperador mantenía la cabeza gacha: la mujer lo interpretó como un asentimiento. Sale del lugar y se topa con una criada, la cual la mira con miedo: escudriña en sus gestos, pero les resta importancia rápidamente: camina con rapidez y se pierde en los pasillos de palacio.

* * *

Kaede se remueve en su lecho, medio somnoliento, medio despierto: algo perturba su usual buen pernoctar.

De pronto, siente los ruidos de caballos: abre los ojos de golpe.

Levanta las frazadas y calza sus pies- Madre, ¿estás bien?... ¡Oh, carajo!

Vio, con temor, que salía humo por debajo de la puerta: era la habitación de su madre, de donde provenía el humo…

Tiró la puerta: las llamas se dispararon en oleadas, lo que hizo que el muchacho retrocediera y se cubriera la boca con su ropa… Sus ojos no daban credibilidad a lo que presenciaba, negándose una y otra vez a creerlo.

-¡No, no, MAMÁ!

Intentó ir a buscarle, cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca: su vista cayó al piso, sólo siendo capaz de reconocer unas botas. Su mundo se fue a negro.

Uno de los encargados lo pateó, comprobando su teoría -Está inconsciente…-miró a los que lo acompañaban- La señora fue clara al respecto: hay que deshacerse de él y traerle el cadáver. La mujer está calcinada, así que andando…

Arrastraron su cuerpo hasta afuera, en donde era visible sólo la pira de fuego que se había vuelto su hogar. Justamente, el príncipe viajaba con su séquito de guardianes, en dirección a la casa del comandante, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esa casa es de Fukusawa: ¡vamos hacia allá!

Cabalgaron con rapidez hacia el lugar: al darse cuenta, por el estandarte, de quiénes se trataban, salieron corriendo del lugar.

Kiohira frenó al caballo y llegó inmediatamente donde estaba el capitán: tomó sus signos y se dio cuenta que estaba con vida.

-… Llegamos a tiempo… ¡Ustedes cinco!- colocaron en fila los equinos, frente al príncipe- No osen llegar sin ellos: quiero verlos vivos, antes de desollarlos. De lo contrario, esa será vuestra suerte.

-¡Sí, señor!- dijeron al unísono, perdiéndose en el follaje de los bosques.

El joven Kiohira observaba a su amigo, incapaz de adivinar quién pudo haber tramado tal ardid en su contra: porque atacar a Kaede, a pesar de las peleas que han tenido, es la peor de las traiciones que podrían cometer.

Sin importar la motivación, haría añicos a quienes estaban tras el ataque.

Continuará…


	8. Kiohira, el nuevo emperador

**Las armas, las letras y tu corazón**

**VIII**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero aún veía la nube blanquecina entorpeciendo su visión.

-Vamos, Fukusawa: pareces un chiquillo atolondrado…

Esa voz la conocía…

Se levantó con demasiada rapidez, pues en un instante se vio en el suelo.

-Maldita sea…- masculló, incapaz de poder controlar su propio cuerpo. Sintió que lo llevaron a un lugar al que reconoció como una cama, pues se hizo un hueco al lado suyo, llenado por una presencia que desconocía.

-No te apresures, hombre: te golpearon en la cabeza, así que debes seguir algo mareado todavía…

Logra, tras un tiempo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme, enfocar la vista y recuperar el control: Kiohira le mira atento, en espera por la pregunta de lo que le había ocurrido, pero el muchacho mantenía la mirada pegada en las sábanas. Parecía más interesado en lo que tenía entre manos, que en la presencia del príncipe…

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué te ha ocurrido?

-… No: sé lo que ha pasado con mi madre… Me basta con esta información…

Se veía muy afectado, y con razón: su madre era el único nexo que tenía en este mundo, y la había perdido para siempre.

Quizás fueron los aldeanos, quizás; probablemente, un ardid en su contra…

No sabía quién, tampoco el porqué: la sensación de verse enajenado, sin el suelo, lo dejó en estado de shock…

-… Los hemos atrapado, Kaede: si lo quieres, desmembraré miembro por miembro sus cuerpos- tocó su hombro, pero no hubo respuesta alguna- Fukusawa, por favor…

-Príncipe Kiohira…- un oficial estaba tras de él: el príncipe, en un gesto inconsciente, revolvió sus cabellos y dio unas palmadas en su hombro. Se levantó y se dirigió al susodicho- A mi oficina.

* * *

El comandante Toukairin, la máxima autoridad militar de Nishimoto, aquel a quien todos respetan y tienen en alta estima…

… Si pudiese reír, lo haría a toda boca, pero teme despertar a los que guardan su seguridad…

Natsumi estaba a una esquina de la cama, peinando su cabello con los dedos como cepillo, mientras observaba al muchacho que ocupaba la cama: bueno, en realidad, Shouji la buscaba en sueños, porque casi toda la noche estuvo escapando de los brazos del comandante…

Hecho que terminó con la bruna de posaderas en el piso.

Se reía entre sí, por la situación: era preferible, antes que admitir el sentirse aterrada por su tacto. El bruno ocupaba gran parte de la cama, a la par del escape constante de la bruna por prolongar el tiempo de cumplir con sus deberes matrimoniales.

Bueno, de todas maneras, estaba por despuntar el sol...

* * *

-… Señor Tokaurin…

Estaba vistiéndose frente a un espejo: ve al consejero en el umbral de la puerta. Inmediatamente, baja la mirada y se distrae en arreglar los puños de su camisa- Si vas a preguntarme dónde está, pierdes tu tiempo…

-Je, je, je: le dije que no sería tan fácil, comandante. De todos modos…- sacó unos dulces de un recipiente y comenzó a comerlos: estaba caminando hacia el pasillo, cuando terminó la frase-… la vi en la colina del cedrón…

La medalla cayó al piso: intentó, vanamente, hacerse el desinteresado con Awashima. Cuando supo que estaba lejos, terminó por acomodar sus insignias y salió corriendo hacia la dichosa colina.

* * *

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- un nuevo pinchazo y chupa el dedo herido- ¡Demonioooos, auuuu!: me lleva la— estaba por tirar la bolsita, pero su brazo sólo quedó en lo alto: tras un bufido, lo baja y observa con lástima el medallón.

-De acuerdo, ¡una vez más!- se daba ánimos y volvía en su labor: el comandante se acercaba lentamente al lugar.

Tenía el cabello en cola media, pero lo suficiente como para ver la piel blanquecina expuesta de su nuca, de la cual resbalaba agua: el muchacho tragó saliva sonoramente. Inconsciente de lo que estaba en planes de hacer, caminó hasta estar a un paso de ella: se sentó de golpe a su lado, lo que hizo que Natsumi saltara del susto.

-Dios, Shouji: ¿qué?—no podía completar la frase: el aludido tenía la vista fija en sus labios, lo que fue un balde de agua fría para su situación- ¿Toukairin?

-Sh…- puso sus dedos para acallarla, y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

Lo debió preveer, ella tenía certeza que ocurriría, más temprano que tardío: cerró los ojos, permitiéndole tomar lo que él deseara. Se recostó en el pasto, y los dedos gruesos del comandante se deslizaron bajo la yukata, tanteando la piel que hace ya un buen tiempo era fugitiva de sus caricias.

Se sentía mal por presionarla, pero anhelaba su tacto sin siquiera haberlo tenido, nunca: sus labios se hundieron en el hueco cálido de su cuello. La respiración controlada de Natsumi era fuerte, pero las palabras que escuchó el otro día retumbaban en su cabeza, cegándolo de cualquier hecho que ocurriera en esos instantes…

* * *

**Flash back**

-… Su padre se encuentra mal: ¿no sabe, si ha sabido de alguna noticia, acontecimiento grave, que le hayan contado?

-No, en absoluto…- el príncipe estaba consternado: primero a Kaede, luego, la situación con su padre.

El comandante se dirigió con rapidez hacia el príncipe Kiohira: observó, de lejos, la conversación entre el médico de cabecera y el próximo emperador. Ya, cuando la conversación llegó a su fin y consideró prudente su aparición, Toukairin se acercó a su monarca y se inclinó.

-Comandante Toukairin…- bufó, luego de sentarse en el escritorio- Supongo que lo han informado de lo acaecido con el capitán Fukusawa…

-Supone bien, príncipe- tomó un papel, con la lista de los nombres de los involucrados en el incidente, y se lo entregó al príncipe. A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, el papel se arrugaba cada vez más, hasta hacerse una ligera masa irreconocible: el príncipe, con los ojos cerrados, botó el papel.

-¿Cuándo será la ejecución?

-Mañana en la mañana.

El príncipe dirigió su mirada afilada hacia el máximo cargo de su ejército- Quiero un castigo ejemplar: tortúrenlos, haciéndoles creer que les perdonaremos la vida. Tengo que dar con las mentes tras este acto,- se levanta y encara al alto cargo- ¿podré, esta vez, contar con tu lealtad?

El comandante ni se inmutó, pero, en la mirada, se lograba sentir su indignación ante las pedidas de cuentas: pues, si mal no recuerda, todas las afrentas con el príncipe han sido en el ámbito de humanidad. Era el único que le pedía cuentas de sus actos, cuando las motivaciones dejan ver su actitud tirana.

-… Usted jamás dude de mi lealtad con el pueblo de Nishimoto: este hecho no saldrá impune.

Toukairin hace reverencia y está por irse del lugar: Kiohira no lo detiene por sus palabras ni por su actuar.

Sabe, perfectamente, que ambos eran casi enemigos, pero su lealtad y sentido del deber y la justicia sobrepasaba cualquier discrepancia entre ambos.

* * *

**Fin flash back**

La muchacha sudaba: ese Shouji movía hilos en su cuerpo, tal como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

-Sh-Shouji… ah…-intentaba controlarse, pero se sentía de gelatina: las manos del comandante se perdían en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, sólo enfocado en buscar su placer.

Se afirmó de sus hombros, rasguñando la piel en el proceso: entreabrió los ojos, miró al cielo e hizo una súplica muda.

Darle ese día para él: que los fantasmas dejaran de acosarlos, sólo por un momento…

Y el comandante estaba en silencio, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco cálido de su cuerpo, embriagándose de su aroma,…

… porque sabía que no la volvería a ver: estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Tenía, en sus manos, una información que acabaría con su familia colgada en la plaza pública de los traidores… Aunque, por su condición de casada, con un alto mando del imperio, estaba a salvo, dudaba que fuese a quedar con las manos cruzadas…

Y temía: temía al hecho irrefutable de serle arrebatado lo único que amaba, el único nexo de su corazón en este mundo…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos: los gemidos de su esposa no podían pasar desapercibidos… Reprimió las respuestas involuntarias de su cuerpo: tras tensarse por unos instantes, con un quejido, terminó por rendirse.

Intentaba regularizar su respiración, a la espera de lo inevitable: pero lo que temía nunca llegó. El teniente se incorpora a su lado, con la mirada devastada…

Y se vio reflejada en un espejo: esos sentimientos que son el pan de cada día en su vida.

De pronto, los cuestionamientos acerca de su actuar se vieron reducidos a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría: lo que no se desenredaba en su boca.

-… Hay algo que debo decirte…

La bruna tenía miedo: la actitud del teniente era demasiado permeable, algo inusual en su actuar. Shouji la miró de frente, sin que su acción disminuyera el temor enquistado de su esposa.

-Esto que te diré quizás te haga desaparecer en este instante, pero entiendo hasta qué punto podrías soportarlo…

-No me ayudas con tu actitud, Tokairin: si tienes algo que decirme—

-Tu madre…- la interrumpió Tokairin, a lo que la bruna quedó en silencio- Tu madre ha sido partícipe de un homicidio- se enfrentó a la mirada consternada de su esposa- Contrató a sicarios para quemar la residencia del capitán del ejército: su madre murió, pero al muchacho lograron sacarlo con vida…

De un golpe, la muchacha se levantó, botando el costurero con las reliquias que tenía guardada. El teniente intentó llegar a ella, pero los pasos de la bruna lo alejaban de sí.

-Escúchame, Natsumi: esto no es mentira… Yo mismo lo he corroborado, con fuentes confiables…

-¡Mehoro no es una asesina: no puede ser, Toukairin, que sigas siendo tan ingenuo! E-Es obvio que el príncipe ha planeado esto…- musitaba, mientras retrocedía, con la mano echándose atrás su cabello.

-Eso es impensable: Kiohira quiere entrañablemente a Fukusawa… Jamás lo tocaría. Lo he visto totalmente fuera de sus cabales…

-¡¿Y lo tomas en consideración de sus seudo sentimientos, después de todo lo que ha hecho, y te atreves a aseverar, con tanta ligereza, que mi madre es una asesina? Dios, comandante, qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza…- estaba por partir del lugar, cuando la aseveración de Shouji la detuvo.

-¿Y si acaso, por casualidades de la vida,…-ella se dio vuelta, para encarar al comandante- existiese un nexo, entre el emperador Komatsuzaki II y tu madre, que hemos pasado de largo?

Nuevamente, ese punzar en su pecho, ante la actitud repelente de Mehoro: con total seguridad, podía apostar no haber visto jamás cercanía entre ambos.

-Pero, aún no logro entender,…- se sentó en la loma, al lado de su esposo- ¿por qué has metido al emperador en el tema?

* * *

La criada vació la última cubeta de agua en la tina: el príncipe estaba despojándose de sus ropas, en donde la muchacha era la única persona presente en la rutina.

Sin pudor, Kiohira camina delante de ella y se sumerge en la bañera: el agua se rebalsa un poco, pero no le importa en lo absoluto. A pesar del ambiente relajante, su mente se rehúsa a descansar.

Los culpables están libres: nada ni nadie les impediría realizar un nuevo ataque.

Fukusawa estaba en peligro de muerte.

La criada sabía lo que estaba sufriendo su amo, y era como enterrarle un puñal a sangre fría: sus pensamientos, como la mayoría de la gente desconocía, estaban dirigidos a su amigo más entrañable…

La muchacha, en un acto (por decir menos) audaz, tomó la esponja de baño y comenzó a entallarle suavemente la espalda. En un hecho contado, pues el príncipe jamás aceptaba tal cercanía de nadie, mucho menos de un sirviente, se dejó hacer.

Después de un tiempo determinado, en el que la sirvienta se tomó la paciencia suficiente como para limpiarlo con la confianza marital, a punto de dejar el sueño en el que se encontraba, el príncipe la tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Y la confianza desapareció, dejando lugar al escrutinio del noble: la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir la mano fuerte encerrando su muñeca- Vamos, contesta: ¿por qué has hecho esto?

Y las lágrimas le salían solas-… porque el monarca sufre en silencio: porque nadie sabe, como yo, lo que usted padece día a día…

-Y qué sabes tú, insolente, acerca de lo que pienso y realizo: ¿podrías aclarármelo?... Porque, hasta donde sé,…- tomó su espada y la acercó a su cuello, al que lamió lentamente- tú no eres nadie aquí…

-Quiero lo mejor para usted, mi señor…- musitó, entrecortado por las lágrimas.

-… Y tú me lo darás, ¿cómo?...

Estaba a punto de clavarle la espada, cuando la respuesta de la criada lo dejó helado.

-Porque lo sé, príncipe…- miró atentamente a Kiohira, entregada a su suerte- Sé quiénes mandaron la orden para asesinar al capitán Fukusawa…

* * *

La cena estuvo callada: el comandante miraba a su esposa, pero la muchacha daba la impresión de no querer interactuar con él,… por lo menos, en lo que restara de la comida.

Awashima se excusó y dejó el salón: cuando sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo, ambos dejaron los cubiertos. Al percatarse de sus sincrónicos movimientos, se miraron fijo y bajaron la vista.

Natsumi tomó los palillos, dispuesta a seguir con la merienda, cuando la risa solapada del comandante la distrajo de lo que iba a realizar…

-No sé qué le ves de chistoso- masculló, al dejar la servilleta de género de golpe en la mesa: acto seguido, se cruzó de brazos, azorada por el hecho- es vergonzoso que sincronicemos, hasta en el hecho de parar de comer…

-No me parece raro que te moleste esa mirada de escrutinio, tan típica en mi consejero: no entiendo cuál es tu molestia… De todos modos, me pareció chistoso…

Deja la servilleta en la mesa, la que antes estaba en sus piernas, y abandonó el comedor.

Fue al tocador, para mojarse la cara, cuando se percató de la figura de la muchacha en el espejo: siguió su figura, sin perderla de vista.

-¿La acusarás?...

-No hará falta, Natsumi…- sus ojos púrpuras reflejaron el terror que sentía- No soy confidente de tal información: por mucho soy el comandante, pero no ostento su plena confianza…- se dio vuelta, para encararle- Ya lo saben unos cuantos: pienso que, dado que no es la única involucrada, la información le llegará al emperador primeramente…

-¿A-al emperador?- musitó, extrañada por tal suposición de su parte- ¿Por qué le llegaría a él la información? Fue Kiohira quien la solicitó…

-Pues…, verás: yo—no te he dicho la verdad, en su totalidad…- se afirmó del tocador, y buscaba, en su mente, las palabras adecuadas para hablarle- Tu madre, por motivos que aún desconozco, estaría involucrada con el emperador Komatsuzaki II en la treta contra el capitán Fukusawa…

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro: intentó, por todos los medios, encontrarle alguna razón a lo que acababa de decirle su esposo.

En ese mismo instante, el piso se tambaleó bajo sus pies: el comandante le explicaba algunas cosas, pero le fue imposible prestar atención.

Su madre y el emperador, ¿cuándo, dónde,… por qué?

No existía prueba, argumento alguno que estuviese en sus manos, como para dar validez a lo que Toukairin le estaba contando: sólo sabía que, de ser cierto, su familia y todo lo que poseían sería destruido.

Kiohira no iba a descansar: sus manos, llenos de poder y destrucción, arrasarían con su familia.

-Va a matar al emperador, Toukairin…

El comandante la vio, con espanto- ¡No, Natsumi!: estás equivocada… Kiohira jamás arriesgaría su ascensión al poder. Lamentablemente, no podemos decir lo mismo de tu familia…

-No, no, Shouji: lo conozco, ¡créeme!... Sería capaz de desafiar al mismísimo demonio, con tal de aparcar todo su poder y obtener lo que desea. Lo matará, sin importar el costo: seguramente, lo hará en silencio… Mal que mal,- se sentó, de golpe, en una silla-Mal que mal, es el príncipe de Nishimoto: lo tiene todo a su alcance, como para concretarlo…

-Natsumi…- musitó el comandante, en su afán por convencerla de lo contrario.

-Toukairin: este reino se volverá un infierno en sus manos… Él se hará emperador, y nadie ni nada en el mundo aplacarán sus ansias de matar. Lo sabrá pronto: me lo dice el corazón…- musitó la bruna, con la mano empuñada en su pecho.

El comandante intentó levantarla, pero se rehusó: sin más que hacer, al entender que no estaba en sus manos el darle sino privacidad, salió del lugar…

* * *

"_Despertó de golpe: un movimiento somnoliento de su cuerpo provocó que se fuera hacia adelante… Sentía un escozor asfixiante en la garganta: al tocarse el cuello, se dio cuenta que era un grillete el que la tiraba hacia atrás…_

_Trató de levantarse, pero al caer se dio cuenta que también tenía encadenados los pies… Su ropa era escasísima: apenas unas prendas que parecían interiores, pero de color blanco y algo desgastados_

_-¡Ahhh: ah, ah!…- después de la exclamación, trató de acompasar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón - ¡Dios mío, ¿dónde me encuentro?- miró, con miedo, cada espacio de la habitación, pero el velo rojo que encerraba la cama en la que se encontraba no la dejaba distinguir en absoluto…_

_Intentaba calmarse, pero los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas…_

… _Era evidente, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante._

_Era la concubina del príncipe Kiohira._

_Miró sus manos: desnudas, con la piel reseca… Era obvio que, dado su resistencia anterior, el muchacho debía darse la gran vida con ella, humillándola hasta los límites más bajos._

_Alguien abrió la puerta: se hizo hacia atrás, golpeando contra el respaldo de la cama… Sabía que de nada servía: estaba entre las manos de su enemigo, sin capacidad de defenderse…_

_De pronto, las cortinas fueron tiradas hacia un lado: era el príncipe Kiohira._

_Sus músculos se tensaron por completo: al ver la reacción de la muchacha, el pronto emperador esbozó una sonrisa, plena de satisfacción._

_-Veo que… aún te resistes…_

_Tomó de la cadena en su cuello, la que la fuerza a ir hacia él: tosió con fuerza, lo que provocó que una manchita de sangre saltara al rostro de Kiohira…_

_Al observar la piel de su cara mancillada, sin importar el estado casi acuclillado de su esclava, sintió la ira hacia la muchacha rebrotar en sí._

_Miró a Natsumi, quien rehusaba el posar sus ojos en alguien que la quería ver caer…_

_-¡Abre los ojos, maldita: ábrelos, para que veas bien quién es tu amo!_

_El príncipe la zarandeó, la tiró en contra de la cama: escuchaba los gritos que le profería, el golpe seco de la palma en su piel blanquecina, pero no cedía._

_No iba a ceder: que tomara, arrasara con lo que quisiera… Ya tenía en claro a quién estaba esclavizado su cuerpo, pero su espíritu jamás se doblegaría ante él._

_Antes muerta, que llorarle y pedirle misericordia._

_Sintió el rasgar de sus ropas y, con si fuese una concatenación ordenada de acontecimientos y reacciones pasadas, su mente evadió lo que ocurriría a continuación: en un respiro fuerte, salió abruptamente de su cuerpo…_

_Fue un golpe de energía, el que la expulsó de la cama y la tiró fuera del lugar de los hechos: en el piso, debido a la fuerza que la llevó lejos del lugar, trataba de acompasar su respiración, dentro de lo que en su asombro podía realizar, pero no lo alcanzó a concretar. Sentía los ruidos de la cama, en donde se encontraba su odiado enemigo: su espíritu estaba fuera, así que el príncipe tomaba lo que se le antojara de su cuerpo._

_Mordió sus labios de impotencia: estaba por volver, para intentar sacar a Kiohira y darle su merecido, cuando una mano la asió hacia atrás._

_Cuando se volteó, para encarar a quien la había detenido, quedó completamente inmóvil._

_-Ka—Kachou…- musitó, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban._

_Quiso tocarle el rostro, a lo que el capitán alcanzó su mano y la llevó tiernamente a la mejilla propia, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima- Hola, pequeña mía…_

_Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, y las lágrimas descendieron silentes por sus amatistas: no existía palabra, ni los fuertes ruidos provocados por el abuso que se cometía ante ellos._

_Estaban los dos, únicamente: Natsumi se tiró a sus brazos, inspiró fuertemente su aroma y lo guardó en su alma. Se permitió, por un instante, perder todo interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_¡Habían pasado días, llenos de agonía, sólo por verle!_

_Pero pronto ese encuentro se deshizo: Natsumi se hizo para atrás, preocupada. Kachou la tomó tiernamente del mentón, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo esa preocupación que le carcomía el alma._

_-¿Y Toukairin?... Mi padre, Mehoro, Yoriko,… ¿dónde se encuentran todos ellos?_

_La soltó lentamente: esbozó una leve sonrisa- Te preocupas mucho por mi hijo, Natsumi: en verdad, le has demostrado afecto…_

_-… Por favor, Kachou, ¿sabes dónde?—_

_-Están bien, Natsumi…- contestó el hombre, pero su rostro palideció un tanto- La que ha estado sufriendo, realmente, has sido tú…_

_Ahora él tendía la mano y la posó en su mejilla: Natsumi estaba escéptica a lo que salía de los labios de su Kachou, pero, al ver su semblante, se dio cuenta que aquella era la realidad que tenían._

_-E-entonces, no se ensañó con los míos… Sólo estoy yo en esto…- musitó, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios- Me alegro…_

_-No digas esa palabra, mi preciosa damita…- juntó sus frentes, porque sabía el dolor profundo que desgarró su interior- Sé que lo sientes, pero no lo digas…_

_La abrazó con fuerza, imprimiendo toda la fuerza que necesitaba tener…_

_Antes de poder siquiera despedirse de él, sintió un llamado que la regresó de golpe a su cuerpo: ahora maltrecho, herido._

_El muchacho estaba alterado. Le daba la espalda, apoyado de ambas manos empuñadas en el colchón: su respiración era rápida, errática… Miró de soslayo a la bruna, que estaba en las mismas condiciones: pero de espaldas, apoyada de sus codos, incapaz de levantarse…_

_Pero poco duró el cansancio: sin importarle nada, Natsumi lo encaró. Mantuvo esa mirada estoica frente al emperador._

_Y el rechinar de dientes no se hizo esperar: una cachetada rápida la tiró hacia abajo. Se enterró las uñas en la rojiza piel, para evitar derramar una lágrima._

_La tomó del antebrazo, asiéndola hasta tenerla tan cerca que podía escuchar el galopar desbocado de su corazón: tan cerca, que su aliento la golpeaba en la cara…_

_-No tientes a tu suerte, Mitsuharu: nadie que me haya desafiado antes, absolutamente nadie está vivo… No eres la excepción._

_-No me rendiré ante ti, Kiohira… ¡Jamás lo haré!_

_Fue como un escupitajo, a rostro descubierto: a pesar de ello, al poco rato, la risa del emperador retumbó en toda la habitación. Con desdén, soltó el cuerpo famélico en la mullida cama._

_-¡Qué dices, desgraciada!: tan sólo mírate… Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie- no quiso obedecer, pero sintió la mirada de inferioridad del emperador- Natsumi, tu vida se reduce a darme placer: lo has hecho en todas las formas, poses, que jamás una dama correcta haría. Eres mía, y la más barata de mis pertenencias: ¿acaso no te es suficiente realidad, debo suponer que mis castigos deben aumentar, antes que te des cuenta?_

_En la cama, tirada como estropajo, aún logra reunir fuerzas, como para pararse y confrontarlo, aunque lo sabía inútil: el príncipe salió de la cama y de la habitación con inmediatez._

_El lugar se volvió oscuro: la bruna estaba estática en la cama, incapaz de sobrellevar lo que sentía…"_

* * *

Estaba en cama, tratando de controlar la respiración. Miró a su lado: el espacio, que debía ocupar su esposo, estaba vacío.

Esa noche, más que nunca, deseaba que estuviese con ella: malos presagios acechaban su mente, pues ya sentía el final de todas las tretas del príncipe en una coronación próxima.

… Y si lo que había soñado era desolador, lo que realmente ocurriría era un acontecimiento horripilante.

* * *

El emperador tomó un puñado de semillas y se las echó a la boca: un buen trago de sake e hizo rápidamente el trámite. Se apoyó en su escritorio, donde una vela era lo único que iluminaba el lugar: de pronto, el emperador queda sin palabras. La mitad de la figura de Kiohira apareció de repente, lo que ocasionó la falta de aire del emperador.

-Así que, os habéis quedado sin aire, ¿eh?... Irónico, por no decir algo peor…-se sentó ante él, como espectador de una escena trágica, sin mover un ápice por aliviar el dolor del padre.

Haciendo apelo a su fuerza, se levantó y encaró a su hijo: algo en sí le decía que llegó el momento de esclarecer la verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kiohira? Éstas no son horas para que estés rondando por palacio…

Pero las palabras del emperador traspasaban al príncipe, cual se trataran de agua: parecía fuera de ese lugar, en un cerco impenetrable.

-Jamás me dejaste venir hasta acá, padre…- se levantó del asiento, con la vista clavada en la repisa: caminó directo a la biblioteca frente a sí. Se quedó parado, con la vista fija.

De un segundo a otro, tomó la estantería y la volcó hacia un lado: botellas, crónicas de cientos de años se rompieron, ante la mirada atónita del emperador. Con la respiración notoriamente acelerada, dio vuelta lentamente la mirada, hasta donde se encontraba su padre- … Supongo que tendrás tus razones, viejo perro: yo también me mantendría en escrutinio,… de saber que no es de mi sangre, el que va a poner mano sobre mis cosas…

El hombre sufría espasmos fuertes, ante la mirada desolada de Kiohira-… Así que soy un bastardo de madre: ¡qué término usado por la zorra Mitsuharu! Y tú, padre…- caminó lentamente hacia él, sin armas más que sus manos, sedientas de venganza- Tú eres el peor de todos…

Se afirmó de los soportes de la silla, mirando frente a frente a su padre- Lástima, lástima: lástima que no te haya resultado… Porque hoy se elevarán los humos blancos: en perjuicio de ti, hoy nacerá un nuevo emperador.

* * *

Entró a la habitación y caminó sigilosamente hacia la alcoba: su mano iba hacia su espalda, cuando de los cobertores apareció el teniente Toukairin. Afirmado de su solapa y con el puñal en la mano, cayó en cuenta que se trataba sólo de Awashima.

-Tienes que levantarte: el emperador te ha llamado.

Su rostro mostró una mueca, a modo de disculpa, por el puñal, pero el rostro del consejero era imperturbable.

* * *

El manto fue descubierto y no pudo evitar el espanto y asombro al ver de quién se trataba.

Allí, sin señales de vida, yacía el cuerpo del emperador Komatzuzaki II.

Miró al hombre a su lado, quien asintió y cubrió el cuerpo sin vida del monarca- … Los guardias lo encontraron en este lugar: según los médicos, murió producto de un ataque que tuvo antes de haber caído del segundo piso…

El hombre le explicaba lo que había pasado con el monarca, pero su mente no pudo evitar el remembrar la misma situación, con el anterior emperador, y las facciones de espanto que quedaron inmortalizados en sus rostros inertes.

Apretó los puños.

Sabía perfectamente la verdad:… lo vaticinó Natsumi, también el consejero, aunque no les quería creer. Kiohira no iba a llegar, de buenos modos, al trono.

Todos temían su ascenso al poder: el mismísimo emperador difunto tenía sus sospechas…

-Mas toda interpretación ahora carecía de importancia: Kiohira ya es emperador, con todos los poderes de la ley…

… Y nadie, ni el mismísimo demonio, podían proteger a Nishimoto de las manos del nuevo monarca.

-De Kiohira Komatsuzaki III, y sus mil años de poderío sobre toda la región de Nishimoto.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación del nuevo monarca: estaba siendo arreglado, con ricas y finas prendas, para su coronación enfrente de su pueblo. Vio al muchacho, con los ojos tan abiertos que costaba pensar que ambos no descansaron en lo que restó de la noche: cada uno, en espera del nuevo comienzo de un ciclo inimaginable.

-Déjennos: tenemos que hablar…

-No será necesario, Toukairin…- con una señal de su mano, las mujeres siguieron arreglando su traje de emperador- Lo que hablaremos será tan corto que no vale la pena el alargarlo con protocolos…

El hombre se acercó al comandante, sin caer en cuenta que la mirada del bruno se hacía cada vez más turbia: el momento se interrumpió, únicamente, cuando Kiohira le tiende la mano al máximo cargo de su ejército.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en el gesto impasible del nuevo emperador.

-Según las antiguas leyes de monarquía, cuando un emperador fallece, por causas desconocidas, todos los que trabajen para un nuevo emperador deben jurar lealtad y ciega obediencia… Demás está decirlo: es una única vez, Toukairin.

Y sus ojos quedaron fijos en su palma alargada, fría, de Kiohira…

… La misma, fue ofrecida a su padre, el comandante Kachou, cuando las cosas estaban tan retorcidas que su aceptación fue más por calmar los ánimos que por sentir un compromiso claro y fidedigno de credibilidad.

"_-Tu emperador pide lealtad, Kachou…-el aludido da la vuelta: la mano estirada del nuevo emperador- Toma mi mano, y ayúdame con la aprobación de tu ejército…_

_Le da la mano: la sonrisa del emperador rivaliza con el estado de asombro del capitán del ejército"._

Vio esos ojos: esos cuchillos azulinos que se mantenían fijos en su persona. Sabía perfectamente el lugar que le correspondía, y se regodeaba de ello,… más sus ojos: esos ojos afilados fueron los mismos que se fijaron en su padre…

No le abatió ni el duelo, ni cariño alguno: bastó el satisfacer su hambre por el poder, como para destruir todo a su alrededor.

… Esa mano: la misma mano que—

"_-¿Será posible: habrá gente tan buena?- musitó Kiohira, a lo que el comandante asiente, más tranquilo- ¿Será posible que haya gente…-de improvisto, desentraña el puñal de la pared, con el aura maligna y su sonrisa endemoniada-… tan estúpida?_

_Lo mira a los ojos, y siente el punzor lacerante en el costado: el príncipe levanta una ceja, altanero, al ver que el comandante era incapaz de decir palabra alguna"._

… Basta recordar en qué terminó su suerte.

Y los segundos pasaron,… y el rostro de Kiohira se volvió una piedra: las mujeres y los oficiales de palacio no daban cabida a lo que transcurría frente a sus ojos.

Sólo estaba el comandante, fijo, más tal hecho era un escupitajo a la cara del nuevo emperador. El comandante, sin siquiera mover un músculo, emanaba una rebeldía tal que Kiohira estaba avergonzado de la rabia que sentía, como a un niño que se le ha sido negado un capricho.

Sabía cuál era la respuesta de Toukairin, nunca desconoció el desprecio que le producían sus actos, no era ajeno a él el hecho que aborrecía sus vejaciones de dominación, pero esto era de otro calibre: un desconocimiento tal a su legítimo ascenso al trono, en su círculo más cercano, no podía pasar desapercibido…

Más aún, cuando la fama intachable del joven comandante era conocida y reconocida por todos.

Bajó la mano, en forma casi maquinal. El rictus de Kiohira cambió drásticamente: si bien, no podía matar a su comandante, pues se correrían rumores y unirían nuevos enemigos, nada lo detenía en destruir su entorno y en dejarle completamente indefenso, si de un ardid se tramara en su contra.

Él, más que nadie, estaba consciente del hecho: por su trato intachable, sacó a muchos soldados de su ejército, muchos ex soldados que deseaban su muerte.

El comandante hizo una reverencia maquinal, sólo para retirarse en el incómodo silencio que se hizo en el salón.

Esto le costaría la vida al muchacho: firmó su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza: finalmente, y tras un tiempo de indecisión, se levantó del sillón, en donde estuvo pernoctando por el regreso del comandante. Fue al baño, se lavó el rostro y lo secó con pesadez: el reflejo que le otorgaba el espejo no le era grato.

… Más, no le importaba.

Caminaba hacia el salón, cuando dio con la figura de Toukairin: miraba, fijamente, el vitral que daba a la vista de toda su hacienda.

Los trabajadores, felices, asegurados en su suerte…

… Y ahora—

-Toukairin…

Se dio vuelta y dio con la mirada preocupada de su Natsumi.

Su Natsumi, a la que juró protección y amor hasta el fin de su vida.

No podía: sencillamente, no tenía el valor—

Se arrodillo ante ella, desolado, y abrazó sus piernas: lloraba desconsolado.

Natsumi, quien ya intuía las razones de su mutismo, acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo: está bien… No entres en culpa ajena… Por favor, no llores…

Su rostro no se despegaba del calor y protección de la muchacha: Natsumi, por su parte, no presentaba miedo alguno. Estaba serena, en paz: sabía que la espada colgaba sobre su cabeza, y que estaba a punto de soltarse.

Ya no importaba: nada importaba.

Miró hacia el reloj: y, tras años de vida en incertidumbre, al fin soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Continuará…


	9. La despedida: un incendio que da inicio

Las armas, las letras y tu corazón

IX

**Con nuestros sueños unidos en uno solo**

**hacia un paraíso infinito.**

**Un camino distante por el que corremos**

**incapaces incluso de encontrar algo que perder**

**No tenemos razón para dudar**

**Te diremos adiós, Paraíso Perdido**

**cómo hemos deseado el paraíso**

**Estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido**

**El tiempo se va tan rápido, el paraíso está perdido**

**El sueño que atrapamos firmemente con nuestras manos**

**era un débil castillo de arena**

**Simplemente me quedé parado mirando en la separación del camino**

**mientras desaparecías en el paraíso que habías soñado**

**Dejándome con una sonrisa**

**Te diremos adiós, Paraíso Perdido**

**como hemos deseado el paraíso**

**estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido**

**el tiempo se va tan rápido, el paraíso está perdido**

**Todo el polvo de estrellas en el cielo que no puede unirse**

**solo un ramo de rosas rojas para terminar este juego**

**Incluso si veo todo como era ayer**

**se que tan solo es un espejismo**

**Te diremos adiós, Paraíso Perdido **

**Te diremos adiós, Paraíso Perdido**

**como hemos deseado el paraíso**

**estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido**

**el tiempo se va tan rápido, el paraíso está perdido**

**Te diremos adiós, Paraíso Perdido**

**como hemos deseado el paraíso**

**estamos dejando ir algo que nunca hemos tenido**

**el tiempo se va tan rápido, el paraíso está perdido**

**esto es todo, el tiempo vuela, ¡paraíso!**

**esto es todo, el tiempo vuela, Paraíso Perdido**

**Te deseo buena suerte... aun recuerdo cada día**

* * *

-… Busca todos los abastecimientos y entrégales una buena suma a los guardianes: que no la dejen ni a sol, ni a sombra- Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Awashima- Un movimiento misterioso, una visita casual,… no duden en disparar, a quién sea…

-Lo comprendo…- respondió el consejero, a lo que el teniente le golpea afable en el hombro.

-… Bien, bien…- musitó, más para darse tranquilidad a sí mismo, y continuó conversando con sus hombres, dando las instrucciones al caso.

No podía dejar cabos sueltos, aunque nunca fue un hombre descuidado; más ahora, más que nunca… El enemigo estaba sentado en su mesa, hambriento de poder…

Y no quería ni pensar en su primer aperitivo.

Mas el deber lo llamaba: él era, antes que todo, un soldado del reino, y las órdenes fueron específicas…

… Con el dolor en su alma, tendría que dejar sola a Natsumi.

A pesar de todos los insultos dirigidos a Kiohira, debía ir a cumplir su labor en un frente: los mongoles estaban decididos a invadir. Lo que a su padre, Kachou, le tomó años construir en aras de la paz:… bastó una palabra del estúpido emperador, una salida de madre, para darle pie a todos sus enemigos de antaño y rebelarse contra él.

Iba hacia los establos, cuando vio a Natsumi: estaba vestida de jinete, con un puñal en su cintura, a punto de salir del lugar. El comandante avanzó en grandes zancadas hacia ella: la tironeó del brazo, hasta tenerla enfrente- ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?! Natsumi, ¡no saldrás de aquí sin tu guardia!

-No vas a decirme qué hacer…- masculló, con furia en su mirada- ¡Iré donde mis padres, sola: sabes que toda ayuda prestada a ellos se les pagará con la muerte!

El consejero, al escuchar la discusión, por parte de los esposos, hizo salir a todos los trabajadores del lugar: esa pelea se veía venir.

-Comandante Toukairin: espero no ser imprudente—

-… Pero lo estás siendo, Awashima: esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…- lo cortó, iracundo: luego, volvió la vista a la bruna- En cuanto a ti: no olvides que sigues siendo mi esposa, Natsumi. ¡Harás lo que yo te diga!

-Toukairin, saldré por esa puerta: ¡me importa un bledo ser tu esposa!

-¡BASTA!- un solo grito del consejero los dejó mudos a ambos- ¡ES SUFICIENTE!… Sé de su situación, la de ambos, a la perfección, ¡PERO NO OBTENDRÁN NADA, SI SE SACAN LOS OJOS A CADA MOMENTO!

Trataba de tener consideración de ellos, pero la situación era invivible, con ambos en disputa por saber quién tenía la razón y, mucho más importante para ellos, quién era el que manejaba el control.

-Por favor, Awashima, trata de razonar con él y ¡DILE QUE DEBO IR DONDE MIS PADRES YO SOLA!

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS, NATSUMI: NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTA HACIENDA!

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó nuevamente el consejero, con un tic del tamaño de su ojo. Apretándose el ceño, enfrente de ambos muchachos, volvió a su estado equilibrado y miró, a Toukairin, con seriedad- Usted sabe que tiene la razón: nada sacamos con una gran escolta, si los van a matar a todos. Sabrá de dónde vino: ¡Dios, que usted es el comandante de su ejército: va a crear una rivalidad y tensión que nuestros vecinos ansían y que en nada nos ayudará!

El ambiente quedó en suspenso: la mirada del teniente recayó en Natsumi, quien seguía firme en su decisión. El consejero veía en los ojos de su señor tormento: que, por ser siempre estoico y fuerte, no se dejaba abatir por este momento de desesperación y caos.

No se movía… Un apretón en su antebrazo hizo que Natsumi resintiera el agarre.

-¡Comandante!- reprendió Awashima, a lo que Shouji desvió su mirada hacia él y, tras dar un bufido, la suelta.

Retrocedió unos pasos y, sin impedimento alguno, se subió a las grupas de su caballo y se fue del lugar. El comandante no quiso mirarle: tenía los nudillos blancos, ensimismado en su inutilidad. Awashima quiso acercarse, darle un espaldarazo de apoyo, pero no se veía respuesta en sus ojos.

Lo dejó solo en el establo, y fue tras una copa de vino, quizás dos…

La sensación era abrumadora: el esperar por la arremetida del nuevo emperador era la única opción en esos instantes.

* * *

-Necesito que traigas los documentos que hemos recibido, este último tiempo, sobre nuestra relación con los países vecinos… Quiero ver cómo van esas cuentas alegres de territorios anexos…- le dijo, mientras terminaba de escribir, tomaba la cera roja caliente y sellaba el mandato real. La entregó a manos del capitán Fukusawa: sin mirarle, metido de cabeza en sus informes, a Kaede le dio la pequeña corazonada que la asunción repentina al poder tenía que ver con el cambio de actitud y el brillo opacado de la venganza.

-Sí, emperador…- dio una leve reverencia, lo que le permitía su familiaridad sin llegar a ser absurda, y se fue de media vuelta fuera del escritorio de Kiohira.

-… Espera- espetó el monarca, a lo que el rubio volteó a mirarle.

-Diga, su majestad…- masculló. Conocía esa entonación de orden… De una orden para matar.

Se quedaron mirando un buen rato, hasta que el ceño fruncido de Kiohira se destensó: una sonrisa ronca le siguió a una carcajada del joven emperador… En cambio, el capitán Fukusawa era quien comenzaba a tener mal humor.

-Oh, vamos, Fukusawa… ¿Es que acaso ya no soportáis una broma? Ciertamente, debería ser yo el ofendido…- sonrió, mientras golpeteaba el hombro de su mano derecha: se acercó a su rostro, lo suficiente para reconocer que era el mismo Kiohira de siempre- Deberías confiar en mí, te dije que no tocaría ni un pelo de la familia Mitsuharu…

-Sí, sí…- musitó, mientras se revolvía el cabello- Perdóname, no he estado muy bien… No me siento cómodo acá: sabes que nunca conocí de lujos, Kiohira. Este cambio: todos… Ah,- bufó- han sido en grandes proporciones.

-Era imperioso que te quedaras acá, conmigo: eres la única persona de la que me puedo fiar en estos momentos… Sería incapaz de defraudarme, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Además, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte a tu suerte, si eres mi hermano?- le dio un abrazo y le pegó en los antebrazos, ya un poco más alejado de él- No vuelvas a decir tonterías: a pesar que te he repetido mi consideración respecto a que te quedaras en descanso más tiempo, me alegro que te hayas reintegrado a la milicia… Estarás en palacio, como mi mano derecha, mientras intento ponerme al día y continuar con el sueño de mi padre…- terminó, esto, con pesadumbre.

-Tranquilo, Kiohira: el sueño de tu padre puede esperar… Tienes mucho que hacer, con tu proyección de vida y tu reinado. Tómate las cosas con calma: mal que mal, estás pasando un duelo.

Ambos se miraron con gratitud: la presencia de un oficial lo hizo volver a la diligencia y salir del escritorio imperial. Ya cuando la mirada del emperador verificó que no estuviese en un radio pertinente, llamó al guardia de turno.

-¿Me necesita, su majestad?

-… Quiero que hoy, sin más, reúnas a tus mejores hombres. Dale las mejores armas y mándales, de mi letra, a los superiores la excusa de requerimiento de su excelencia para un viaje…

El hombre tomó el mensaje, el que leyó con avidez: tras comprender a cabalidad todo lo escrito, hizo el saludo militar.

-Escúcheme bien, soldado: no quiero que lo sepa nadie… De mi mano ni de esta habitación se ha dictado lo dicho, so pena de perder todo lo que posee: he de suponer que me he expresado con claridad…

-¿Para cuándo desea consumado el mandato?

-Para hoy, apenas culmine el crepúsculo…- se tiró hacia atrás de su asiento: por el cariz en su rostro, se notaba la perfidia en la mirada- Quiero que sea la primera luz que aparezca, que hagan un espectáculo que todo Nishimoto sea capaz de ver: el escenario para que mis detractores queden estupefactos.

Los ojos del nuevo emperador estaban fijos en un frasco a su haber: una mariposa disecada le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que le faltaba dictaminar- ¡Oficial!

Se detuvo en el camino y miró hacia el emperador: el cariz mostrado no parecía dar espacio al error- A la señorita Mitsuharu, Natsumi Mitsuharu, la traes intacta…

* * *

Estaba empacando: los temores de Toukairin no eran infundados, mas se actuaba en un plano completamente racional. Natsumi se descubrió observaba y se asustó: pero no tan sólo por el hecho mismo de la vigilancia…

Era Toukairin y su traje de batalla: fijó su mirada en el muchacho, aterrorizada al ver que la historia giraba en redondo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió la vista a su tocador vacío: no quería verlo; si la vida los iba a destruir, que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Detestaba esta rueda en la cual debía de cuidar de cada uno de sus pasos, en donde la risa del emperador se alzaba como reinante.

-… Ya está todo listo…

Silencio. El cuarto estaba vacío: era de color blanco y la luz daba tímidamente, entre las nubes del mediodía.

No tenían nada que decirse: el ímpetu de hacer suya la vida ya estaba en el paso. Había que sobrevivir: y, al parecer, sus destinos distaban, en ese único fin.

El comandante se hincó ante ella, y la aludida se puso de pie ante él: le tendió ambas manos y se aferraron con fuerza.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Toukairin… Plenamente feliz y dichoso: no importa dónde estés o cómo te encuentras; ni siquiera si ese futuro es lejano al mío.

Le quitó las manos en un instante: se levantó del suelo y la miró de frente.

Tenía la mirada firme, estoica: el dolor los había golpeado tanto, a ambos, que estar en una situación de tirantez no aminoraba sus espíritus.

-Acompáñame, para confrontarle ahora: no importa en qué salga la batalla…

-No, no puedes… Eres el comandante de Nishimoto; eres nuestra última esperanza, la esperanza de nuestro pueblo…- lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó hacia sí- Si tú desapareces,… todo futuro será irreparable: sabes que no puedes hacerlo ahora; no, con la confianza cifrada en su temprana ascensión.

Quería quitar sus manos de sí; hería en cada escozor donde reverbera la palabra del deber, pero no quería alejarse de ella: de lo más importante que poseía en la vida.

-Quédate, Natsumi…- no puede evitar llorar, mientras su esposo le acaricia el rostro-… Evítame este duelo: por favor, esposa mía…

-No puedo dejarlos…- y también se quebró: se abrazaron con fuerza, unidos en el dolor-Te quiero, Shouji: con mi alma que te digo la verdad…

Tras unos instantes, de improviso, Natsumi se suelta y se va del lugar.

Sería la última vez, hasta años después, para volver a encontrarse de frente.

* * *

Avanza por el camino hasta llegar a su casa: el cerezo en flor iluminaba el paisaje que la acompañaba desde su tierna infancia.

Se adentra a la casa: los sirvientes trabajan con rapidez, moviendo los muebles hasta tenerlos fuera de las dependencias principales.

Era la usanza: cuando la familia estaba bajo la lista negra de un monarca, colocaban todas sus posesiones a la vista de los mercenarios, para poder obtener algunos beneficios, como el poder escapar a un país lejano o, en los casos de negociación nefasta, realizar el harakiri.

Había observado, de lejos, grupos de mercenarios, cuidaban que sus habitantes no salieran del perímetro del sector.

Algunas criadas rezaban; las más ancianas, las que morirían antes de dejar a sus amos morir sin que nadie tenga el acto decente de cerrarle los ojos… Las jóvenes fueron despachadas: esperaba, con todo su corazón, no encontrarse con Yoriko, saber que se encaminaba hacia tierras lejanas, en búsqueda de una vida feliz.

-¡Natsumi, señorita!

… Sabía que era imposible: Yoriko jamás abandonaría a los que ama a su suerte.

Eran una familia: la familia Mitsuharu correspondía a todos los que formaban parte de la línea directa de su sangre y quienes trabajaban devotamente en el lugar. Jamás abandonarían ese lugar, aunque sabían que la furia del nuevo emperador era arrolladora.

Y se bajó de su caballo: salió corriendo, en búsqueda de su amiga. Se abrazaron fuertemente: Natsumi le da un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza- Aquí, Yoriko: aquí, hasta que nos volvamos polvo…

-Señorita,… no debió venir…- lloraba Yoriko, apretándole contra ella, regañándola cuando sabía que no existiría forma en la que su ama se alejara de su familia: aunque le prometieran resucitar a Kachou, a quien amaba más que nadie, lograrían convencerla.

Él mismo, jamás habría permitido que Natsumi hiciera tal cosa.

No, su familia la necesitaba, y ella se quedaría en su hogar.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama, afiebrado de ansias por la llegada de Natsumi a su aposento: ya hace tanto, el haber planeado obtenerla, y el momento magistral estaba sólo a horas de concretarse.

Todos los obstáculos que tuvo que pasar se disiparon, al momento de ser coronado como emperador: y, por supuesto, teniendo por antecedente que mató a todos sus posibles detractores.

Pero lo sabía: aunque tuviese el poder en sus manos, aún así habrían impíos que intentaran apoderarse del trono. Aún sentía las miradas escrutadoras de sus ancestros sobre sus hombros, con la carcajada reprimida ante cualquier tropiezo que tuviese.

Se sienta en la cama: estaba transpirando, a pesar de los cinco grados de temperatura.

No, no podía engañarse: ese maldito comandante Toukairin, que seguía respirando, no lo dejaría gobernar tranquilo. Él, y su maldita afición con destruir cada uno de sus planes: ese matrimonio con la menor de las Mitsuharu era el ápice de lo tolerable. El que sea el cargo máximo de su ejército, era un hecho inconcebible de soportar.

Mientras fuese una imagen tan querida para su pueblo, mientras los soldados sigan fieles a su mandato, nada podía hacer en contra de él: en un hilo pendía que siguiese siendo visto como una figura de poderío.

La ira del comandante se haría sentir, en cuanto supiese que Natsumi ahora era suya.

Pero era inevitable: no daría su brazo a torcer. Gozó por demasiado tiempo en una seudo libertad que la alejaba de él cada día que pasaba. Tenía plena consciencia que ese tiempo terminaría, tarde o temprano, para calentar el lecho del monarca.

Y el plazo caducó: ahora, sólo quedaba esperar, un tanto más.

* * *

**_-¡No está lejos, vayan a darle búsqueda!_**

**_Los perros corrían, enceguecidos por el olor a perseguir: el galope de los caballos interrumpían la calma de la necrópolis. Metros de distancia, ganados a pulso, pero que pronto se reducirían._**

**_Le habían hallado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para aprisionarla._**

**_Natsumi corría, a lo que podían sus pies descalzos: intentó ir por el río, para no dejar huellas… Mas Kiohira se lo había advertido: la encontraría, aunque tuviese que movilizar cielo, mar y tierra para capturarle…_**

**_La tarde comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises, amenazantes sobre la cabeza de los cazadores: con las capas negras, arrinconaban al ser humano que intentaba escapar,… o eso creían._**

**_Lo que movía a Natsumi no era el escape, necesariamente: tras correr en línea recta, sin querer perder a sus captores, llega a una tumba._**

**_Era la tumba del comandante Kacho, de la dinastía de los Toukairin._**

**_Se subió a la lápida, y sacó su puñal ibérico: el grupo de cazadores la rodeaba._**

**_-¡No se resista más, señorita Mitsuharu! Ya es hora que enfrente su destino…_**

**_Mira hacia un lado y el otro: sudaba copiosamente. La empuñadura temblaba entre sus manos, ante la turba que la tenía acorralada._**

**_-… Tienen toda la razón…-musitó la bruna._**

**_Da vuelta el puñal, dirigiéndolo a su vientre: sin titubear, espetó las últimas palabras que daría- No voy a negar mi destino._**

**_E ingresa el arma mortífera en su vientre, y la sangre vuelve a manar la tumba del capitán Kacho._**

* * *

El comandante se levanta con rapidez, sudando copiosamente: va controlando la respiración que, en un momento, se le hizo tremendamente difícil de regularizar.

Era una pesadilla: una horrible pesadilla, pero fuera de la realidad.

Frunció el ceño un tanto, meditando, hasta que, en un ataque de ira, botó las copas de agua y vino que tenía en su velador.

Se levantó del futón, y se apoyó de ambas manos en el lavabo.

-No, no es alejado de la realidad: Kiohira va tras de mi esposa, y ella no le hará el quite al ataque…- bajó la cabeza, apoyando una mano en su sien.

Su Natsumi, ¿por qué no le hizo caso? Se sentía condenado a un destino envuelto en una venganza que no deseaba ejecutar, pero que le parecía arrebatadoramente inevitable.

No puede ser que lo diera todo por vencido.

Salió de su carpa, mientras el quinteto de guardias se levantaba de golpe, para saludar oficialmente a su comandante: eligió a dos muchachos y los hizo a un lado.

-Vayan a la mansión de los Mitsuharu y tráiganme todos los detalles de lo que ocurra allá: necesito que los defiendan, porque están en peligro de muerte.

Asintieron y fueron corriendo por unos caballos: los galopes levantaron la polvareda del camino, desapareciendo tras el último montículo de tierra. Toukairin sabía que el mandato era considerado traición, pero no podía acatar, siendo el precio tan caro a pagar.

Ojalá que su corazón le mintiera: que su corazonada estuviese errada, por primera vez en su vida.

No quería ver el desencadenamiento que lo dejaría completamente en la oscuridad; no quería dar rienda suelta a la venganza, que iría tras la cabeza de Kiohira. Aunque la sangre de sus ancestros clamara por ser liberada, su espíritu pacífico resentía el peso de la venganza.

* * *

Cenaron en silencio: los pasos ligeros de los sirvientes, sirviéndoles comida a cada unos de los señores, mientras que una nube negra se posaba en sus cabezas.

Natsumi no comió un bocado, por primera vez, desde que Kacho fue muerto: miró hacia el horizonte, en espera que cayera el ocaso. Miró a sus padres, tomados firmemente de la mano, y su mirada se enterneció ante la imagen.

Por lo menos, estaban juntos nuevamente.

El padre y la madre no perdieron el apetito: comieron de buen modo, todos los platillos que fueron preparados para todos en la casa. Se servían una buena copa de vino, cada uno de ellos, y relataban recuerdos amenos de su vida en la mansión Mitsuharu.

-Vamos, querida: es un almuerzo hecho con dedicación por las criadas… No les hagas este desprecio…- le dijo Mehoro, con su dulce voz, lo que conmovió el corazón de la bruna.

-Bueno, haré el intento…

Masticó lentamente los alimentos, pensando en que sería la última comida de su existencia: Kiohira no la vería entre sus brazos, aunque eso implicara el destruir la propia vida.

El padre miraba a las ancianas decaer: sonrió melancólico, mientras vaciaba su copa de vino tinto. Natsumi se levantó de su asiento, en camino de verlas desfallecer, cuando su madre la detiene.

-No, no hay caso: es lo mejor, Natsumi…

Aterrada por las palabras de su progenitora, miró con horror a su padre, a lo que él la secundó.

-… No era conveniente, el tenerlas con vida, para que sufrieran vejaciones: la droga tiene un efecto rápido, sin dolor prácticamente.

Con los ojos lagrimosos, asintió levemente: fue hacia cada una de las mujeres que la vieron crecer, y les cerró los ojos. Con un beso en la frente, las despidió en silencio.

* * *

Caminaron los tres hasta la entrada de la casa: las antorchas ardían peligrosamente, a causa de los vientos helados del norte.

Mehoro les trajo tres copas de vino, entregándoselos a Natsumi y a su esposo: brindaron, por última vez, y acabaron con la copa.

Sus miradas se enfocaron en el camino, en el único camino que los unía a ese mundo cruel, despiadado, pero también un mundo de bondad, en donde salían cosas que uno jamás esperaría encontrar.

Dentro, muy dentro de sí, la menor de los Mitsuharu lamentaba que éste fuese el final: había tantas cosas de las que nunca supo la verdad; tantos lugares que conocer, aventuras que hubiese deseado pasar, de no haber nacido en este statu quo que tantas veces maldijo.

De pronto, sintió que su vista se nublaba: abrió los ojos de par en par, para sentirlos alicaídos nuevamente. Se pasaba el dorso por sus ojos insistentemente, ante la mirada escudriña de su madre.

El mundo le daba vueltas, y le costaba volver en su centro: miró la copa, y la dejó caer con espanto. Trastabilló con lentitud, hasta caer de posaderas en el piso: los padres la miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y cayó en lo realizado por ellos.

-¿Papás?- preguntó la bruna, llorando ante la trampa que ellos le habían tendido.

-Es por tu bien, hija mía…- dijo sollozante la madre, ordenándole un mechón de sus cabellos- Enfrentaremos el terror que te ha impedido el ser libre.

Cerró los ojos, ahogada en llanto: negó con lentitud, a causa de la droga que la obligaba a sucumbir en un sueño del que no deseaba caer.

-…N-no me hagan esto: quiero estar con ustedes, cuando pase—

-No, bizcochito…- musitó el padre- Este capricho no te será cumplido, no esta vez: vas a vivir, a ser feliz, a tener la felicidad completa que no te pudimos dar, por no confrontar el terror que te amenazaba. Este será el regalo que te daremos, tu madre y yo, por ser tan buena hija con nosotros…

Le besaron ambos la frente, y vieron con satisfacción que la droga la dejó completamente dormida.

El padre la cargó hacia adentro de la casa: con cuidado, la depositaron en una carreta en donde se encontraba Yoriko, en sus mismas condiciones.

La madre le había quitado las ropas caras, para vestirla más sencillamente: el anillo de matrimonio, sus aros… Todo lo que pudiese deslindar a sus enemigos de su linaje con la familia Mitsuharu.

Le otorgarían lo que, tras tantos años de auto confinamiento, hubo deseado: ser libre, libre de hacer su vida a su manera.

Mehoro, con lágrimas en su rostro, tomó las manos de Beiki- Hijo, te las encargo: llévalas lejos, donde te alcancen las fuerzas… En ese momento, te será relevado tu deber de cuidarles, y serán tus iguales…

-Lo haré, mi señora: las cuidaré con mi vida…

Sin dar vuelta atrás, azuzó los caballos, para partir sin rumbo fijo; lejos de los caminos que llevasen a sus captores a dar con su rastro.

Tras asegurarse que el muchacho estaba lejos del alcance de cualquier depredador, volvieron a casa, a culminar con la actuación que daría fin a la persecución de los Komatsuzaki.

Apenas unos minutos de haber sacado a su hija, cuando un grupo de soldados, en fila, avanzaban hacia la mansión de los Mitsuharu: caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano, enfrentando la muerte con la unión que juraron tener toda la vida.

El hombre bufó al corroborar que eran hombres de milicia: de haber sido tan solo matones, habría podido negociar un tanto.

Llegaron a circundar todo el perímetro, con las antorchas en lo alto: uno de los oficiales, el de mayor rango, se les acerca con la antorcha en dirección a ambos, para iluminar sus rostros.

-Los patriarcas Mitsuharu, he de suponer…

La mujer botó el aire con pesadez; tan sólo bastó el gesto, para verificar tal hecho. El superior levantó el mentón, para que se escuchara fuerte y claro el comunicado del emperador.

-¡La familia Mitsuharu, por orden del emperador Kiohira Komatsuzaki III, ha sido condenada por desobediencia y deslealtad a nuestro monarca: la pena por tal osadía es la muerte de todos sus integrantes, con excepción de Natsumi Mitsuharu!

-Natsumi no verá la luz del día, nunca más…- musitó la madre, con los ojos llorosos: un criado lleva el bulto que coloca enfrente de los soldados. Lo destapa, y muestra a una muchacha de cabellos castaños, ropa de elite y el anillo resplandeciente de la dinastía de los Mitsuharu: tal hecho hizo crispar los nervios del oficial.

¿Qué le diría ahora a su emperador, cuando le dijese que la mujer que calentaría su lecho estaba muerta?

-Tú, mocoso…- tironeó a un hombre mayor, hasta el cadáver de la muchacha- Por tu salvación, contesta con la verdad: ¿es ella la descendiente Mitsuharu, Natsumi?

El anciano miró detenidamente a la chica: se agachó hasta donde se encontraba, y besó su frente con cariño. Tal hecho lo hizo verificar la versión de la madre: miró a un soldado, quien se lo llevó, para ser testigo delante del monarca.

Rechinó los dientes, mirando a ambos: sacó su espada con rapidez, y la alzó hacia sus oficiales. Sin dudar, comenzaron a llevar a todos los criados dentro de la casa: después, indicó a otro soldado que viniera.

-Mi capitán…- alzó la mano, en son de saludo, y su superior asintió.

-Enciérralos, y préndele fuego a la mansión…

Los oficiales abrieron los ojos, impactados por el nivel de crueldad con los criados: eran ancianos, todos ellos… Era costumbre que los vendieran como esclavos, pero jamás que cometieran tamaña fechoría.

-¿Mi señor?

Dejó de mirar hacia el frente, ante la impavidez de todos sus subalternos, y frunció el ceño- Ha sido una orden, subalterno, ¡préndale fuego a la casa!

Ante las miradas estupefactas de los señores Mitsuharu, el oficial se acerca a la mansión, con la antorcha en la mano: siente los gritos de los criados, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Sin dudarlo más, lanza su antorcha al techo de la casa: el humo comienza a alzarse, mientras los demás oficiales tiran las piras de fuego contra las ventanas.

Un grupo reducido toma a Eiji, mientras Mehoro les seguía, pero bastó con un empujón de un oficial, para dejarle atrás: todos le rodearon para golpearle, pero el hombre se levantó. Era corpulento, así que los hizo a un lado de un manotazo: ante la agresión, un oficial ofuscado traspasó el cuerpo del hombre con su espada.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!- gritó la mujer, enloquecida por ver morir a su marido: el golpe fue mortal, y cayó muerto a los pocos segundos de propinada la estocada.

El capitán, iracundo, golpeó al oficial- ¡Estúpido!, tenías que torturarlo: fueron órdenes del emperador…

Sin más que hacer con el hombre, su mirada afilada se dirigió a la mujer: los hombres la tomaron de ambos brazos, desecha por ver a su marido muerto, sin más compañía que la de sus verdugos.

El capitán se acercó, lentamente, hasta confrontarle: quería escupirle, pero tenía la boca seca.

-El emperador Kiohira le tiene un recado a usted: para que no crea que es un hombre insensible por el dolor de perderlo todo…- sonrió a sus subalternos, quienes le secundaron en el festejo- Un regalo, por parte de todos los oficiales: una noche movidita, antes de matarle…

Abrió los ojos, sin poder creer la maldición de la suerte: la despojaron de sus ropas de un tirón, exponiéndole al hambre de los hombres presentes.

Intentó retroceder, pero los oficiales le habían interceptado el paso.

Sólo un último grito, que pudo pronunciar, antes de sucumbir en el infierno propio.

* * *

Benkei detuvo la carreta: miró hacia el lugar, donde se escuchaban los gritos. Sólo veía la aurora que se formó en el montículo que era la mansión Mitsuharu.

No, no podía retroceder: miró la parte de atrás de la carreta, y recordó su deber con los señores. Continuó el galope de los caballos, sin mirar hacia atrás, cuando sintió el galope de un caballo ajeno.

Con la cabeza gacha, por su capucha, mantuvo el sentido sin mirar hacia el jinete que se acercaba.

Kaede iba a mirar la mansión Mitsuharu, que jamás había visitado, sólo por confirmar lo que Kiohira le juraba era la verdad: en esa misión estaba, cuando vio la actitud sospechosa de un andariego.

Era extraño: estaba fuera de las lides de los caminos. Esa actitud era de malandrines.

-¡Hey, deténgase!- galopeó con rapidez, por lo que Benkei no pudo lanzarse a una huida. Detuvo los caballos, con cuidado, y dispuso una actuación para no ser descubierto.

El oficial rubio llegó hasta donde se encontraba el joven muchacho: le sonrió, muy amablemente- Buenas noches, joven samaritano: ¿podría explicarme tu salida del camino?

-B-buenas noches, capitán: verá…- tragó, pesaroso, ante la mirada escrutadora del oficial: de pronto, una idea surcó su mente- Vengo con mi esposa: está fatigada por la labor de hoy, y me la llevo a la casa… Sabe usted, más que cualquier andariego, que los caminos son peligrosos: muchos ladrones en espera de cualquier oportunidad.

El joven levantó una ceja, tras no encontrar a la supuesta señora del muchacho: cayó en cuenta de tal hecho, lo que le hizo bajar de la carreta- Venga, se la presentaré: pero le advierto, tiene el sueño pesado…

Va hacia la carreta, con Kaede tras el pelirrojo: destapa un tanto a Natsumi, y el rubio tragó pesadamente.

_-E-es bellísima…Oh, no: Fukusawa, mantente en tus cabales… Esa preciosidad no puede sacarte- ¡No puedes dejar a medias la misión encomendada!_

-Es usted un hombre afortunado, amigo mío…- le sonrió nervioso Kaede, y quien tuvo una expresión de desconcierto ahora, era el joven Benkei, por las actitudes nerviosas del rubio capitán.

-Gracias, capitán…- iba a taparle, cuando Kaede se percata de la mano de la bruna y la del muchacho: ambas sin anillo.

Le detiene el brazo, y , en un movimiento, le hizo el brazo hacia atrás: el joven gritó, desesperado por el dolor, mientras que el capitán no dejaba menguar su fuerza- A punto de creerme el cuentito, crío: ¿suponías que ibas a engañar a un capitán de regimiento, con tamaña mentira?

Un tirón más le hizo rugir de dolor- ¡No, no: se lo suplico, mi señor! Es un malentendido…

El muchacho comenzó a llorar: era un joven incapaz de hacer daño alguno, y ese hecho le hizo soltarle. Cayó al piso, respirando con dificultad, afirmándose el brazo con fuerza.

El capitán Fukusawa llega hasta donde se encontraba la mentada mujer: sin esfuerzo alguno, la puso enfrente de sí, sin que la aludida abriese un ojo.

-Alégrate, muchacho, que será lo único que perderás hoy: ve a buscarle mañana, en la ciudad… Para que reconsideres al mentirle a un capitán.

Sin darle tiempo para reproches, hizo galopar al caballo lo más rápido posible: el joven criado cayó de rodillas, sin poder creer el haber incumplido la labor que sus amos le habían pedido tan encarecidamente.

El destino hizo de las suyas, nuevamente, llevando a Natsumi a vivir una nueva vida.

La vida de las armas.

Continuará…


End file.
